Creatures of the Moon
by Moon Step
Summary: AU In a town where a fight between two werewolf packs has raged on for years, one human stands between them and she doesn’t even know it. With friends on both sides, will she bring the packs closer together, or further apart? [KagKouga][MirokuSango]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (whimpers)

****

Creatures of the Moon

**__**

Prologue

* * *

Welcome to Kalvin, a small town in the middle of nowhere. The houses in the town were small and old, spread far apart, the land mostly full of open fields or woods. Its people were average, mostly innocent and ignorant, a common mix in such places. Most of the residents were in their sixties or older or their late twenties and younger. It was extremely rare to see anyone outside these age ranges and people who were, were usually well known or strangers from out of town. The same faces were seen everyday, passed by in the same places. Children always walked to and from school and were dragged around for the duration of the day, nothing too extravagant. Nothing exciting ever went on there. 

At least that's what most of the people in the town of Kalvin thought.

* * *

The two werewolf packs stalked toward each other in the night, the full moon's light beating down on them, making them change into their more predatorily side, that of a wolf. 

They moved into the deserted field, far enough away from the town that only the distant howl of the wolves could be heard. The two different groups snarled and growled as they approached one another, preparing for the fight that was about to come just like many before and many after.

A feud had been going on between the two packs, the Pack of Longwood and the Skinned Pelt Pack, for years with no end in sight. Peace was intangible, both packs and its members only knowing the ways of fighting and war.

Though the two looked similar in their wolf forms, there were a few subtle difference between the two, like the differences in size and ferocity, though those were not the reason for the fighting. They did not even remember how the feud started, but they did know the hate they felt inside toward the other werewolves that were not of their pack and that was not so easily forgotten. So the two continued to fight, if only for the hatred they felt inside.

The groups stopped a hundred yard from each other while the two pack leaders, slightly ahead of their packs, took a step closer to each other, paws not making a sound against the earth as they did so. They raised hackles and their lips curled back to show large, sharp and deadly teeth as the two continued to snarl at each other in a challenging way.

The leader of the bigger, more wild wolves, Kouga, growled at the other, saying, _you die tonight. _

_We'll just see about that,_ Inuyasha growled back, being the leader of the second, smarter wolves.

It was clearly evident, as the moon shone brightly down on the dozens of wolves, that the more ferocious wolves were losing their wits, becoming more wild and animal-like, losing their human ability to think, unlike the other pack. It was an advantage to the other side, since they still could use human reasoning, while Kouga's pack went completely wild on nights of the full moon.

With that, as Kouga lost the last bit of him that was human and became pure animal, every part of him telling him to kill, he let out a war cry and lunged himself at Inuyasha, or more accurate, his throat.

The others wolves sprinted to the center of the field, throwing themselves at the enemy, animal instincts taking over as claws and teeth were used to wound and draw blood. The air was thick with the metallic scent of blood and the cries of injured werewolves and the air was getting thicker by the second.

Kouga snapped at Inuyasha's foreleg but he danced back, leaving only air in Kouga's grasp. Kouga snarled in frustration, leaping forward to attack the other leader as their fight continued, ignoring all others around them.

The fight continued long into the night, only the moonlight pooling around them to shelter the wolves from the darkness, the moonlight that was their curse, their gift that changed them into animals and the same moonlight that seemed to laugh at them as they fought, struggling to survive.

Because animals were all that they were, disguised as humans for most of their lives, but the moonlight knew. It knew what they really were, animals, just _animals_. It brought the predator out of them, forcing them to show their true colors.

Animals were all they were, all they would ever be…

…wasn't it?


	2. Chapter One

****

Creatures of the Moon

Chapter One

Inuyasha ran on all four, his wolf legs, as he and Kouga continued their deadly dance. They had moved away from the others as their fight continued, the first streaks of dawn's light making its way down through the curtain of leaves in the woods the two were in now. Their packs and fellow allies were far from them, their scent barely making it to their delicate noses, not that either were paying attention to such things as they snapped at each other with sharp teeth. All their energy was focused on killing the other.

Kouga was severely wounded, his fur thick with his own blood. The surrouding area was becoming blurry in his vision, black spots appearing all around him through his eyes as more blood was lost. His movements became sluggish and his mind became unclear, the only thought going through his mind telling him to kill. That thought alone was the only thing that kept him going, driving him to hurt Inuyasha, or at least try to.

As time moved on, some of his wits came back to him, the moonlight gone and some of his human traits, such as reasoning, coming to him, but that was not enough to help him against Inuyasha's attacks. The blood loss becoming too much, Kouga stumbled slightly and that was all Inuyasha needed. He took that second of weakness and attacked Kouga.

Inuyasha clamped down on the soft, tender flesh of the wolf Kouga's belly, tearing into his insides.

_You're dead, Kouga,_ Inuyasha sneered at him, remembering Kouga's first words that night.

Kouga struggled, first trying to bite Inuyasha and then when that did not work, he tried to wriggle away. Inuyasha bit down harder and Kouga made a sound between a growl and a whimper as his feet gave way under him.

The wounded wolf fell into unconsciousness as Inuyasha continued to tear at his stomach. Finally when Inuyasha seemed to notice that his prey was out cold, he let go and backed away so he could go after the sensitive flesh of the neck. If he could just get at that, his powerful jaws could easily snap the other wolf leader's neck, killing him.

He snarled in satisfaction, as he moved closer to the unconscious werewolf's neck, about to get what he had been waiting for for years. Now the other pack of werewolves would be distraught and weak without their leader, making them easier targets to get to and kill. Finally, the war between the two packs would be over if he could just make the one kill….

Suddenly, he lifted his noise in the air smelling a human scent coming toward them. He had not known they had gone so far into the town to be so close to the humans. He growled softly and took a large whiff of the new human's scent, not wanting to have to deal with any humans seeing him at the moment. Maybe if they were far enough off he could just kill Kouga quickly and get away in time before they saw him….

Abruptly, he froze, recognizing the scent. _Kagome_.

_I can't let her see me like this,_ Inuyasha thought panicked, not realizing that she would not have recognized him in his wolf form anyway

For fear of her finding him, Inuyasha fled the area, leaving the forgotten werewolf leader behind in his moment of alarm.

* * *

Kagome paused in her steps, hearing rustling and something that sounded like growling in the woods in front of her, but the sounds were quickly getting farther and father away, so she dismissed them from her mind. She continued forward, but her steps were more hurried now. 

"Oh, no mom," Kagome muttered to herself thinking back to the conversation she had with her mom just before she left the house to walk to school, "I don't need a ride to school, I like walking." She kicked a pebble in front of her, sending it flying into the air until it crashed into a tree. "Just my luck if I get eaten by a bear or something like that…" she grumbled.

Kagome continued to grumble under her breath as she walked briskly, her arms hugging her jacket tightly around her to fight off the chilly fall breeze as her feet crunched on the fallen leaves. She _could_ have been in a nice, warm, heated car right now on her way to school, but, _no_, she just_ had _towalk, not wanting to make her mom go out of her way….

Kagome stopped short when she saw an animal lying, unmoving in the middle of the woods. Blood covered the animal's pelt as well as the ground all around it, the deep red liquid everywhere in sight. She felt her heart go out to the creature and moved cautiously forward, taking very small steps.

As she got closer, Kagome saw that the animal was a large dog… or could it have been a wolf? It was way to big to be any kind of dog she knew, but it was also bigger than a normal wolf too, not that she ever seen one before, but she'd seen pictures and the animal looked closer to a wolf then a dog. As the possibility went through her mind, she found herself freeze, but her concern for the animal was stronger than her fear of it. After all, the wolf… dog… canine creature…? Whatever it was, wasn't exactly aware of anything at the moment, if it was alive at all. One thing she knew for sure, if it stayed much longer in the condition it was in, if it was not already, it _would_ be dead soon.

Now taking more caution than before, Kagome slowly went to the canine, kneeing down at its side. She did not even flinch as her knees slapped down against the blood soaked grass, only reaching a timid hand out to the canine's side. She prayed that it would not wake up and bite her hand off with a satisfied grin because she had been stupid enough to fall for its act.

However, the large dog was completely still and Kagome's hand touched his side, and to her relief, felt the faint rise and fall of its chest.

_At least it isn't dead,_ she thought, relieved

From what she could tell, it was male—yes, definitely male. There were a few scrapes here and there on his legs, but then again, it was hard to tell how bad he was hurt since the wolf had such thick fur. There was a large gash in his stomach, but all internal organs seemed to still be intact, amazingly enough. The only thing the dog was in danger of was bleeding to death if it was not tended to soon.

Souta came running into the clearing, stopping when he saw her as he panted, exhausted from running after her. He was short, only around eight years old, still in elementary school verse her high school. He had short black hair that matched Kagome's and was always exceptionally enthusiastic, though at the moment, he looked annoyed.

"Kagome!" he whined, his voice breathy, with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "You could have at least waited…."

His words died off abruptly, as he finally saw what exactly she was kneeling next to on the ground.

His eyes widened and he asked, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"It's hurt," she said simply, as she raised her hand to bring it back to the canine once more.

"Don't touch it," Souta told her as he rushed over, stopping her before she touched it. He then noticed her hand was already soaked with the animal's blood. "Are you insane? Kagome, that's a _wolf_."

He confirmed her suspicions, but she could not just leave the wolf in the middle of the forest. He would die and Kagome could not let that happen. It would weigh down on her conscience if she did, knowing she could have helped the creature. She could call a vet… but they would cage him and she did not think he deserved to be cut off from that freedom that he had probably known all his life. He was a free, wild animal and did not deserve to be locked up in a small cage like a common house pet. So, what else could she do?

Ignoring his question, she asked, "Souta, do you know that red wagon we have?" He nodded. "Can you go get it for me?"

She needed a way to bring it back to her home and figure out where to go from there. All she needed to do at the moment was to take this one step at a time. There was no way she was strong enough to carry the animal all the way back home, that was for sure. She was a fifteen-year-old girl, not wonder woman.

"But why would you need…?" then understanding, he complained, "Kagome, no! What about school? You'll be late and other wolves could come looking for him and be led right to us, plus it could wake up at any moment and wolves aren't very nice…."

He rambled on but Kagome stopped paying attention, knowing he could go on for a full ten minutes if he really wanted to. It was better just to concentrate on more useful things.

Kagome removed her jacket, ignoring how cold she became, and pressed it against the wolf's stomach to try and keep the pressure on the wound so it would bleed less.

"…and mom will be really angry if she finds out…."

Kagome cut him off there. "Well, she's not going to find out, is she?"

He shifted nervously from one foot to the next, as he leaned over her as he stood to get a good look at the wolf, but still be far enough away for his own comfort.

Kagome gave him a meaningful glare and he responded, sulkily, "no. No, she won't find out."

"Good, now go get that wagon."

"Fine," he told her, then muttered, "but if you get eaten, I'm so telling mom."

Kagome smiled wryly, thinking, _If I do get eaten, it wouldn't really matter anymore, would it?_

Souta ran back to the house as Kagome turned her attention to the wolf once more. His breathing was irregular, which was not a good sign, but at least he _was_ breathing. Her jacket was almost completely covered in blood in a few minutes, making her one hundred percent sure she would never be wearing that particular jacket again. For once she was glad her mom had plainly refused to buy her that expensive coat she had wanted for the past six months.

He came back fifteen minutes later with a children's red toy wagon in tow. It was only a few inches off the ground and fairly small, the wolf just barely able to fit in it. With the help of Souta, both awkwardly lifted the large, heavy wolf—_are wolves suppose to be this large?_—and put him in the wagon.

Kagome handed him her blood-soaked jacket. "Keep the pressure on the wound," she instructed.

"Why do I have to do it?" Souta questioned, annoyed, "it's _your_ idea to bring it home. I don't want anything to do with it."

Though he seemed exceedingly curious about the wolf, Souta was not stupid enough to not realize the danger it presented too.

"First of all, you're not strong enough to pull this thing with the wolf—dog inside. Second, I can't tend to it and pull the wagon at the same time—" 

"…how about you don't tend to it at all?…"

"And third, you're closer to the ground since you're a shrimp."

He stuck out his tongue at her after her last reason while she crossed her arms, giving him a meaningful glare, then immediately regretting it, since she managed to get blood all over her white shirt from her blood coated hands.

Their staring contested lasted for a total of thirty seconds before Souta got uncomfortable and gave in. She smiled triumphantly while he grumbled about how she so owed him big time. Kagome winced, knowing she'd have to do whatever he said for the time being, or he would squeal on her.

Kagome gave a defeated sigh. What's a family without some blackmail?

Grimly, Kagome pulled the wagon behind her, while Souta tried to help the animal and keep up with the moving wagon at the same time. Every muscle in his body was tense, as though expecting the wolf to wake up from its unaware state. She swore he had jumped five feet in the air when they went over a bump and he thought the animal had moved on its own.

They reached their house and Kagome decided to bring the canine up to her room with some help from Souta, where she could better care for it, while Souta wondered when his sister had gone insane and how come he had never noticed before.

She, herself, was not thrilled at the idea of having the predator in her home, but if she had to look after it through the night, she wanted to be able to do so without being looked on with suspicion from her mom. If they put him in her shed she would have to leave the house repeatedly to check on it, so this was the easiest way.

Then how come she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach?

That's how she sat an hour later, with the predator on a pile of towels on her floor with her sitting across from it. She did not bother changing out of her clothes, seeing as how she was about to get more blood on them. Kagome had strips of sheets she was going to use as bandages along with some disinfectant and other materials.

She tried not to wince every time she touched the wolf as she began nursing it.

_Calm yourself, Kagome,_ she told herself.

She just had to think of it as a dog. Yeah, that was it. A cute, loveable, really, really, _really_, big dog. That could wake up at any moment and tear her to itty, bitty pieces with its razor sharp claws and teeth alone. Oh, god.

Okay, so the dog analogy did_ not_ work.

Souta walked into her room but Kagome was too engrossed with bandaging the wolf that she did not even notice.

"Kagome, you're gonna be late for school," he told her.

"I'm not going," she replied as though it were an obvious fact, not even glancing at him while she said it. "What about you? Aren't you going to be late?"

"I've missed the extra help I was going in for, but I have to leave now to make it to class."

Still, he didn't move.

"I don't understand why you're even helping it. It's a killer and would attack you in an instant if it saw you even close to it. Maybe it was suppose to die in the woods and that's what's suppose to happen. Maybe it's fate."

"Well then I just have to change that. Since when did you get into all this fate and destiny anyway? You've been talking with Grandpa too much, haven't you?"

She turned to look at him then, giving him a half-smile. Souta, however, was not smiling and not even looking at her, his eyes fixated on the animal on her floor.

"Kagome… what if it wakes up?" he asked, worriedly.

"Well that's easy. I get up and run like hell," she joked.

"So not funny," he informed her, then added, "I don't want to have to come home after school and see the police here and have to identify your body. 'Yes, officer, that's most of her body… I think I saw her left pinky somewhere in the kitchen…'."

Kagome scrunched her nose at the mental image, but answered, trying to make him relax, "look, I just want to help it, then we'll…"

"…_we_?…" he squeaked.

"Yes, we'll bring it back where we found it while its still unconscious. Then its pack can take care of him from there." 

"But doesn't the pack reject a wolf if it has the scent of human on it?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's with birds, not wolves."

Neither said a word, until Souta finally could not stay silent any longer and plus, he had a short attention span as most children did.

"I'm gonna go now, 'kay? I'll get your homework from Inuyasha, I s'pose," he told her.

She turned her attention to her little brother for a second and smiled at him. "Thanks, Souta."

_And I'm sure Inuyasha will be thrilled at the idea of having to get my work for me,_ Kagome added silently.

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "What do you want, Miroku?"

He sat on the school's bleachers like he always did with Miroku and Kagome during their off periods together, except Kagome had not showed up to school that day. And he was in a bad mood about that a fact. What if Kouga had waken up when he had fled and attacked Kagome? He would have to find and kill Kouga very slowly if he harmed her in anyway…. Hell, he'd kill him slowly anyway.

By now, wolves of both packs knew Kagome as part of his pack, even if she was human and knew nothing of the wolves that surrounded her constantly. Since he had dated her on and off for the past two years and had been friends with her long before that, she had the protection of all the werewolves in his pack and his rivals dared not touch the human girl.

Just like Kagome, everyone besides the wolves themselves were blinded to the predators around them. Well, that's not true. There were a few who knew, but most turned out to either die "unexplainable" deaths or became werewolves themselves, whether by choice or accident. Though some did lead happy, normal lives… just not many of them. That's why he often feared for Kagome's safety. Anyone who was around them for too long always ended up in the line of fire.

"You could at least try to be a little nicer, Inuyasha. After all, I do have some information for you. But maybe now I just won't relay the message…" Miroku stated with a dramatic sigh.

"Miroku…" he said warningly. As leader of the Pack of Longwood and Miroku being one of his wolves, he could order him to tell him the information, but he tried not to because with ordering… it ruined the friendship between the two.

"Okay, okay. There's a new student, just transferred from not too far away."

"So…?"

"Well, she's one of us too, but of Kouga's pack."

Inuyasha growled menacingly at the mention of the other wolf's name. He had been so close to destroying him forever…

"She'll learn the rules. Someone from her pack will let her in."

The school ground was neutral territory, seeing that some members of both packs attended the same school, which, in all, was risky business since they were always at war, though the two different groups stayed as far away from each other as possible. Once and a while a fight would break out in school between the lower wolves, but it was always broken up fast by one of the older wolves or more powerful ones, such as Inuyasha or Kouga.

A small few of the wolves that had taken part of the fight last night were absent from school that day, but none were dead. It was hard to kill a werewolf since the attacker had to deliver a deadly blow that would undoubtedly kill the enemy quickly. They were fast healers, so the wound had to be truly fatal to kill them. Inuyasha had seen the pack leader when he was young get his entire throat ripped out only to recover from it later, but it took a very strong wolf to do that. The stronger the wolf, the easier he—or she—healed.

Inuyasha himself had had a few scrapes and wounds from his and Kouga's fight, but most were entirely healed by now, and the ones that were not were covered easily by clothing.

"It's a shame though, she's pretty damn hot," Miroku said with a defeated sigh as lay back on the bleachers.

Inuyasha sneered. "You think anything with legs is hot. Just wait until tomorrow when you find a new infatuation with a different girl. You're all over every kind of woman."

Miroku tilted his head in thought. "True, but with humans, you always have to be so gentle because they're so fragile and we're naturally strong."

"That's why I was always so afraid to be with Kagome…" Inuyasha admitted with a sigh.

"Anyone with eyes could see that. It's why you always pushed her away and she got angry with you." He paused. "It's nice to get with other female werewolves but…."

"…you've gotten with most of them already."

"Exactly." A devious smile tweaked his lips upward. "Now with the new werewolf girl…"

Inuyasha growled fiercely and turned to give him a deadly glare. "No, she's like them, not us."

Miroku backed down not about to argue with his friend and leader. If he went too far, Inuyasha might end up ordering her away from the new girl. At least now he had a glance to "accidentally" run into her in the hallway, though he doubted he'd be able to do anything more than that.

"Sometimes I miss being human," Miroku told Inuyasha as he watched the clouds drift by.

"Feh," he responded, "I never even got the chance."

Unlike Miroku, Inuyasha had been born a werewolf since his father had been one, though his mother had not. Sometimes the child was born a wolf to mixed parents, sometimes not, but Inuyasha had been. Miroku, however, had known of werewolves, after discovering Inuyasha's secret when they were young children, but it was not until middle school that he had been bitten badly and changed during the next full moon.

"So where is our beautiful human friend at?" Miroku asked.

"Not here," Inuyasha said shortly. When Miroku lifted an eyebrow inquisitively, he continued, "what are you looking at me for? I don't know where she is."

"I was only curious," Miroku replied defensively.

* * *

Curiosity, she decided. That was what had driven her to take the stray, dangerous wolf into her home. It was the only explanation. That and also her need to help others, whether human, animal, or whatnot. Though those were not good enough reason for her to bring the wild animal inside her home. 

Souta was right.

She was crazy.

The wolf was all bandaged and it was now late in the afternoon. She checked on him every once and awhile, being very carefully when she drew near and was amazed at how rapidly he healed. There had been a small cut on his paw that she swore was there that morning, but it was gone now. Had she only imagined it?

Kagome's mind continued to run random thoughts through her brain until it froze when suddenly the wolf twitched on the floor.

* * *

Kouga twitched coming back to awareness. His paw was the first to move, reaching out slightly and he was exceedingly aware of the painfully throb that went through his wounded stomach every ten seconds. 

He growled softly and thought, _wait until I get my hands on you, Inu-turd. You're going to die a slow death by torture_.His bruised ego was what hurt the most, though his stomach was coming in a very close second. Though he wondered why Inuyasha had not killed him. Not that he was complaining, he liked being alive, but why was he? Was Inuyasha going soft or was he a coward? He smirked at the thought, which was a sinisterthing on a wolf's features.

He had not opened his eyes yet, the unconsciousness still holding him firming in place until he fought his way back up to the surface, so that he was alert of his surrounding once more.

But something was wrong.

He was neither in the field in the woods nor in his home with his pack. He… he could not recognize where he was or any of the scent around him.

Kouga went into a panic, suddenly springing to his feet as his eyes flew open. He heard the squeak of a human and immediately snarled, a relax action. His nose found the scent of the girl first, her scent mixed in with her fear, then he turned his head to look at her, but only for a moment, then disregarded her. He looked all throughout the room, darting this way and that, looking for a way to escape. The entire room reeked of her scent also, meaning he most have been in her room. So she thought of him as a pet, did she?

He snarled and took a threatening step forward toward the girls, hackles raised. The girl reached out a timid hand slowly toward him, but he growled and snapped at the offered hand, but she brought it back to her just in time. A few millimeters more…._Let me out, bitch_, he snarled at her, though, of course, she did not understand him.

He knocked things over, trashing the room, as he rushed around the room, searching, his eyes darting around, looking for a way out. The girl was huddled in the corner absolutely still, probably hoping he did not bite her, or worse, kill her. He took no notice of her, not even looking at her at all except for that first time and even then he had not gotten a good look at her.

He was going crazy, feeling claustrophobic and trapped in the small room. He would not be kept a prisoner, he would not let someone keep him captive like… like some dog.

There were bandages wrapped around his torso, but he could not shake them loose, not unless he changed forms and he was too panicked to even attempt to change back, not to mention he would not change back in front of a human.

But those thoughts were far from his mind as his wolf instincts were taking over. If she would not let him out, he could force the human to let him go… He shook himself, the human side telling him not to, but that was all the say the human half had. He was in wolf form so the animal, the predator in him was dominant and in his panic, even more so.

He spotted an opened window in the room with only a screen keeping him from the outside world. Kouga had been on the bed, tearing up the sheets in all his wildness, but now he gnawed at them, trying to make them let go. When he was finally free from the evil white sheets, he made a jump for it, barely fitting through the small window, taking the screen crashing down with him into the ground.

* * *

Kagome watched him go wild with wide eyes then saw him finally leap for the window, taking the screen down with him as he fell. She flung herself to the window, leaning out of it to see below her, her curiosity getting the best of her once again. 

The wolf lay unmoving on the ground for a few moments and she felt her breath catch in her throat, before it shakily got on all fours. He made a run for it, toward the freedom of the woods nearby without even a glance back at the place that had held him captive.


	3. Chapter Two

****

Creatures of the Moon

**__**

Chapter Two

* * *

The almost entirely black wolf ran through the woods, a limp in one leg, not stopping for anything. The wound in his stomach had healed a great deal, though it began to bleed faster as he forced himself to move quicker.

Kouga had had to get out of there, get out of that small, closed in room, although he had to admit the girl had done a pretty good job of patching him up. But why had she helped him? He had not gotten a close look at her, too panicked to think of anything but escape at the time—though now he cursed himself for the childishness of his actions—and he wondered if she knew of werewolves and had wanted to help him.

Kouga barged into the apartment building on the outskirts of the woods. Although it was technically owned by an old human female, she had given it to the werewolves of the Skinned Pelt Pack a long time ago. Now it was their pack's lair, most of the werewolves living in its many floors and the one who did not, lived close by and knew where to come if there was trouble or a pack meeting.

He limped inward, growling as he did. His blood left a trail behind him, through the lobby and into the room use as an infirmary. Every wolf in the room instantly turned their heads toward their leader, a few in their wolf form. A few of the younger pups yipped happily, seeing that their leader was back, and flocked over toward him, but he snarled menacingly and they backed off, tails between their legs.

Ayame, their pack healer, immediately ran up to him, a blanket in hand, just as Kouga collapsed on the floor, his body changing back into his humanoid form in a display that would have been sickening for a human to watch. His black fur had hid it, but now in his human form it could be seen that his entire lower body was drenched in blood.

She was tired, having healed injured wolves all day, as it was Ayame's job in their pack, but she worked twice as hard, now that it was their leader that was hurt. She removed the bandages around his stomach—while being perplexed about how they got there—and covered his lower body with the blanket as she set her hands just above his wounded stomach where a deep purple light emitted off her. Ayame's head felt increasingly faint as she gave him her last bit of energy so his torn flesh re-knitted itself and mended.

Kagura came up behind her. "How's he doing? Is he dead yet?" the older woman asked the teenage girl.

Kagura was always less respectful then she should be to their leader, probably since she was older than him, so she felt as though she should have at least a little power over him. If not that, she felt that she should be able to talk down to him, though he corrected her every time. It was not that she did not like Kouga, no it was quite the opposite. She was one of the women of the pack who were competing for the position of head bitch, also known as Kouga's mate. One reason, because she wanted the power that came with being his mate and also just because she liked Kouga.

"Better then he should be," Ayame responded absentmindedly as she took her kit and began rubbing a healing salve on the new pink skin on his abdomen. "Someone else must have helped him out."

Kagura raised an eyebrow at that. Who would help out Kouga in his wolf form?

She scoffed and said, "who'd want to do that?"

"You know I can hear you talking," Kouga grunted as Ayame jumped in a very un-wolfish manner. She had not known he was still conscious.

"And your point is…?" Kagura asked.

A rumbling sounded came from his throat and he tried to sit up, though Ayame pushed him firmly down.

"Stay. You walk around now and you'll undo all my handiwork and I'm not healing you again," she chided him, though the soft way she touched him as she continued to care for him told Kouga that her words were not true. Ayame would have healed him again, if she had to. He stayed where he was anyway.

"We've been worried about you," the young healer told him quietly, "we didn't know what happened to you."

"And you didn't search for me?" he growled. They should have found him and busted him out of that prison the girl had held him in. He _was_ their leader, after all.

Kagura growled at him in return and poked him rather hard in the chest. He was only glad she had not poked him in the stomach.

"_You're_ the one that always makes sure we go to school and our jobs the next day after a fight, so we went. When you didn't show up at school, the other students figured you thought yourself too high and mighty to show up yourself even though you order the rest of them to go, and the older ones didn't even know you weren't there. The high school students only got home fifteen minutes, found you were not here either, so we sent out a party of wolves out to search for you ten minutes ago. It's not our fault _you_ and that bastard leader disappeared off the battlefield," Kagura snapped.

The fight had lasted until daybreak, until it had finally broke off sometime later and those that had jobs and school left to go to them. Those that were wounded either brought themselves or were carried back to the apartment building to be healed by Ayame, who had skipped school to heal them. Kouga always pushed people to go to school the day after a fight, only because it would look suspicious if too many people were absent, nothing more. Kouga could care less if the wolves got an education or not, he just needed them to blend in and not expose themselves for what they really were. Creatures of the moon.

Considering most of the wolves were young, either in college, high school, and some younger, they had not known where Kouga was that day. The age of the werewolves was the same in Inuyasha's pack, most of them fairly young, not many over the age of thirty. That was because many of the adult werewolves thought their fights and battle were childish and pointless, so they moved on in search of other packs to join, but these two packs could not stop their fight. Their fight kept them going, kept them alive. It was all they knew.

When Ayame was done, she stood up and grabbed onto the wall to steady herself as a wave of dizziness came over her.

"Where's the new one?" Kouga asked.

"At home with her family, I think," Ayame responded, "I'll go tell someone to go find the party we sent out to find Kouga and bring them back," she told them and moved out of the room, using the wall as support as she went.

Kagura followed without a word, turning her back on Kouga in a disrespectful way. Kouga grabbed her wrist and brought her to him roughly. She may be a year older than him, him being a senior in high school—but only because he was left back a year—and her being in her second year of college, but he was dominant of her and her behavior was ticking him off.

"You will show me respect, one way or another," he told her angrily, yet firmly.

She smiled a smile coated in fake sweetness and leaned into him, bringing their lips close as her hand slid dangerous low on his body.

"I doubt it," she whispered into his lips then stole a quick kiss before she exited quickly, laughing at him as she did.

Kouga snarled at the closed door and threw a vase in his arm's reach at it. If he had not been injured he would have taught her a lesson so that she would _never _think of challenging him again. It was not the kiss he minded, it was the challenge to his authority. Still, a leader of a pack was expected to strike out at a wolf that threatened his position and strength, but Kouga was not very thrilled with an idea. He did not like striking out at a female unless it was absolutely necessary. In a case like this, it might be.

He was dominant to her, after all.

* * *

He may be dominant to her, but she did not have to like it. 

It was one of the reasons why she wanted to be head bitch of the pack. Then Kagura would have almost absolute power. Hell, she _would_ have absolute power over the pack. Men were _so_ easy to manipulate. How did that saying go? Behind every great man, there is a woman.

Ayame was talking to one of Kouga's most loyal wolves, Ginta, who also had been the one to lead the search party for their missing leader. Ayame saw Kagura strolling over to them and turned worried eyes to her, as Ginta moved away. He did not like Kagura much.

"Ginta just reported back after following Kouga's trail of blood back here," Ayame explained. She hesitated for a second, then continued, "he… he said…. He and the others followed his scent for awhile and they found it very strong inside a human's house."

"What human?" Kagura asked, lazily as she gazed at her blood red nail polish that matched her eyes. Did it really matter what human?

"…Kagome Higurashi."

"Are you sure?" she asked sharply, grabbing the healer's arm and gazing at her now.

Ayame nodded. "He's positive. They even saw her leave her house, throwing out some towels soaked with his blood." Kagura was quiet for a while as she thought it over and Ayame continued, "do you think he knows where he was?" An evil smile suddenly grew on Kagura's face. "Not a clue." She paused. "And that's why we're not going to tell him." 

"But he's the head of this pack…."

"He'll find out soon enough," the older woman interrupted. Her lips curved upward into a more devious smile than before. "Who knows, maybe he'll finally kill Inuyasha for once. Even if he doesn't, it'll prove to be quite entertaining when he does find out." She continued on, though mostly talking to herself, "I wonder how he'll react…. Maybe he'll kill her for the fun of it."

One of Inuyasha's most prized possession getting slaughtered. She'd enjoy watching that.

* * *

Oh, the enjoyment of going back to school. Kagome had missed yesterday and was sad that she had to go back now. 

She walked slowly through the woods, wondering if she'd be able to get a glimpse of the wolf from yesterday. Not that that was such a bright idea. It was a extremely idiotic idea and even those words did not give justice to how stupid the idea really was. Yet still, she only wanted to make sure it was alright and that it had not died from its wounds after such a nasty fall.

She grimaced slightly as she remembered the day previous. She had been lucky enough that her mother had gotten home late and she had time to clean up _most _of her room, but not all. Plus she had a hard time explaining why the screen for the window was lying in shambles on the grass.

Her mother tapped her foot impatiently.

Kagome: Would you believe I threw the cat out the window?

A scornful glance.

Kagome: No…?

She sighed dejectedly. She had gotten grounded for a week. She got the whole, it's-not-about-what-you-did, it's-the-fact-that-you-lied speech. Thank God her mom had not found out about the wolf and Souta did not squeal on her. She would have been grounded for a month. Scratch that, she would have been grounded for an entire _year_.

Speaking of Souta not squealing on her…

She had a feeling she'd be acting as his personal slave for the weeks to come.

Oh, joy.

She had been looking down as she walked and let out a small "oomph" as she ran into someone when she reached the school grounds. Kagome was about to mumble a "sorry" but was interrupted when the person spoke.

"And where were you yesterday?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

Kagome widened her eyes as she looked up at her friend and former boyfriend, but cursed herself mentally. She forgot to think up an good excuse to tell Inuyasha. He always seemed to be able to tell when she was lying.

"I was… er… sick," she told him, rather unconvincingly.

"Sick, eh?" he asked, an eyebrow raised, "and what type of 'sickness' was this?"

"Um… the bad kind…?" she guessed.

"Alright, and I'm sure you think I actually believe that."

"Well, I was actually just hoping…."

"Right so what were you really doing?" Inuyasha inquired, his golden eyes having an impatient glint to them.

She put her hands on her hips defensively. "And why should I tell you? What are you, my mother? Maybe I just needed a personal day."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, his patience growing thin. He had not smelt it in the beginning but coming off only very slightly, but under her own scent there was the scent of… wolf? And not just any wolves, not him, Miroku, or any of his wolves. No, this was the scent of an enemy wolf.

_Kouga,_ he thought and growled menacingly.

Kagome took a step back, startled. Did he… did he just _growl_ at her?

"Kagome…" he said in a tight, warning voice.

"I… I may have… tended to a wounded animal yesterday," she told him. Maybe if she did not tell him what animal he'd think it was a squirrel or something like that.

"What kind of animal?"

Well, there went that plan.

"A rabbit…?" she said in a questioning way, hoping he'd believe her. Fat chance of that.

"No, try again," he said, taking a step toward her. For a while she didn't answer and he asked again, "what animal?"

"…a wolf," she said in a small voice, giving herself away. Why couldn't she be a normal teenager and just lie? Better yet, why couldn't she lie _well_?

"Are you insane!" Inuyasha yelled at her, "the wolf's pack might have smelt him and came looking for him where ever you were and would have _attacked_ you for taking one of their own."

"You're exaggerating, Inuyasha. It was really hurt badly and would have died."

"You should have let him die," he muttered.

"You may not care about other animals, but _I_ do. Some other stupid creature harmed him and I felt bad for him, alright? He needed help."

For some reason Kagome did not know, Inuyasha cringed at her words, her not knowing that he was really the one who had attacked Kouga.

"Let his own pack help him next time," Inuyasha snapped at her, "you don't need to get yourself involved." He added silently, _not anymore then I've already gotten you._

"Look, Inuyasha—" she began but stopped mid sentence, suddenly remembering something she was suppose to do yesterday. She smack her forehead and said, "Oh, shoot! I gotta go, there's something I have to do. Bye!"

"Hey, you can't ditch me!" he called after her as she scurried away. "Or at least think up a better excuse than that!" She was already gone.

Kagome scrambled through the hallways, mumbling apologies as she wove her way through the hall toward the main office. She had completely forgot that she was suppose to show a new student around yesterday.

She leaned against the counter of the main office, panting, and the secretary watched her with wide eyes.

"Miss, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yesterday… new student… show around…," Kagome said between gasps as she caught her breath.

Her guidance counselor came over and leaned against the counter next to her, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched amused, as her panting lessened.

"That's right, there was a new student yesterday, but you were absent so she had to find her classes on her own. However, I asked her to come back again today so that if you decided to show up," he teased, "then you could show her around the rest of the school." He looked behind her at the door. "Ah, and here she is now."

Kagome had caught her breath by then and turned to see the new student. She was tall, taller than Kagome at least, with long dark brown hair and bangs that almost covered her brown eyes. Her face and chin especially revealed her stubbornness, though the pink eye shadow gave her a sweet-natured look. Her face also showed that she was quicker to smile than to frown, nevertheless she seemed to be able to be very serious at times. She also looked fairly strong, though the looseness of her sleeves and other parts of her clothing hid it well.

Kagome smiled brightly at the girl, having a good feeling that she was going to like her.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," she told her, sticking out her hand.

"Sango," the girl replied with an equally bright smile, shaking the offered hand.

"Sorry about yesterday, I wasn't in school," she explained.

"That's alright, the school wasn't that hard to figure out. It's all kinda in section," she said with a half-smile.

"Yeah, pretty much, but I'll give you a tour anyway so you know where the cafeteria and library is and all that," she told the new student.

"Oh you don't have too—" Sango began.

"I want to though. Plus, I get out of class," Kagome interrupted. Nearby her counselor cleared his throat and she continued, "though I probably shouldn't have said that out loud."

"Probably," she agreed, "but who can say no to that type of logic?"

They began walking around the school aimlessly, Kagome pointing out the important places like the auditorium, but otherwise they just talked, enjoying missing class.

"So, why did you move here?" Kagome asked.

"I…well, I had some friends here… and my dad thought it would be better if I stayed close to them," she explained.

"Wait, so your dad moved just because you have close friends here? That's awesome! My mom would never do that," Kagome declared excitedly.

"Awesome, yeah," Sango responded, though somewhat gloomily. If her life had not changed so drastically not too long ago she would not had to move at all… and leave her actually friends behind….

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome asked innocently, peering closely at Sango.

"It's nothing…er… it's just that. I'm here because… I hope to make certain friends, but… I'm not as close with these new people as with my friends where I moved from," Sango tried to explain without letting her secret slip. "Does that make any sense?"

Kagome felt like she was not getting the full story, but she was used to that from Miroku and Inuyasha by now, however annoying it was to never know the truth.

"Well, I may not be your friends from back home… but we could be friends," Kagome told her.

Sango smiled at her, though thinking sadly, _you don't know what you're getting yourself into. _But the offer was too tempting to give up.

"Alright."

Again, the two shook hands, shaking on their agreement.

* * *

Classes ended and the other students began passing Kagome and Sango in mass numbers. Sango could sense other wolves this way and that, some of her pack, others… not. Ayame had explained to her the "rules" followed throughout the school and the hate between the two packs, which Sango was now involved in. 

Although she had not been a wolf for long, she could feel the hate inside of her toward the other pack. She felt as though they were on _her _territory and that they did not belong there. But also because they were different from them and they natural hated each other.

Sango had been bitten only a year ago, along with brother, but she was the one that was affected…. She was the one that _changed_. After many violent months under the full moon, her father had decided it would be best to find a pack of "people" like her to help control her. And so they had moved.

But her father did not know of the hatred and fighting, a well-kept secret among the warriors. Sango felt the hate as well, even after only being in Kalvin for a week now, adjusting to her new life. Hate just because they were… different from them… and they were in _their _territory. Part of the fight was the fight over the land, trying to drive the other pack away, but neither would relent.

Kagome spotted Inuyasha and Miroku and began walking toward them.

She pulled lightly on Sango's arm. "Come on, you can meet my friends."

Sango tensed under her grip, her skin breaking out in goosebumps, hair raised. A cold feeling spread through her and she took a hesitant step back. Golden eyes clashed with brown as she met the deadly eyes of Inuyasha, standing not ten feet away. Inuyasha, the _other_ pack's leader.

His gaze was intense, promising certain death if she came any closer. Sango just got here and already she was doing something wrong? She was certain he would not have liked her anyway, but Ayame had told her the school was suppose to be "safe" ground. Then why did he look like he would come over and kill her any second now?

"Sango?" Kagome asked worriedly. Sango's face had gotten very pale all of the sudden.

Kagome was heading toward the two enemy wolves, bringing her along with her.

"I… I can't… I gotta go," Sango said hurriedly and disappeared in the crowd, going quickly in the other direction.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha with a puzzled look on her face. He was still stalking over, look particularly pissed off. Kagome, not wanting to deal with him if he was in another one of his yelling moods, waved a goodbye and disappeared into the crowd too, heading off to her next period, her thoughts circling around Sango, Inuyasha, and the wolf from the day before.

That is, until she bumped into someone new.

It was only her shoulder and arm that ran into the person, but it caused her to spin halfway around to see who she bumped into. At the same time, he turned to regard her and their eyes met.

The boy was older than her by two or three years, no less. He did not look like the smartest person in the world, but neither was he dumb. His body was muscular, easily seen from the muscle shirt he was wearing and he was handsome, no doubt about that. His long black hair was up in a ponytail, though there were also bangs that were not quite long enough to cover his eyes. But what got her most were his eyes. His perfect, crystal blue eyes.

She felt a shock go through her as she met his eyes and she wasn't even sure _why._

Why did he seem so… so _familiar_ to her? She vaguely remembered seeing him a few times in school, but their high school was pretty damn large, with around two thousand people in it coming from as far as an hour away, since their school had high standards. Then why did she feel like she knew him somehow?

She continued to walk away, though every few steps looked back at the familiar-seeming boy and he did the same. She bumped into more people as she looked back at the one, but did not even bother to mumble an apologize. Kagome began to walk backward as she continued to gaze at him.

What was it about him that made her feel like she'd met him before?

* * *

Kouga was in a particularly bad mood after having to deal with Kagura once again that morning and found himself snapping at everyone who even so much as glanced at him funny. It was really his own fault for not teaching Kagura her place before. He'd have to soon and perhaps that was why he was even more testy than normal. 

He then brushed up against someone and was about to yell at them when Kouga caught sight of who it was. A girl.

She had long black hair and wide, innocent brown eyes. She had a stubborn chin, but such a bright and pure appearance that he knew she had seen little to no horrors in her life. But none of that really mattered at the moment. It was her scent that got him, the scent that was familiar.

This was Inuyasha's girl, protected by his pack and just as good—or should he say, bad?—as any one of his wolves. She was a part of the enemy and chosen by Inuyasha. He hated her. Should have hated her, at least.

But that wasn't all.

Kouga never got a good look at his capture, but he had known her scent had seemed familiar… although he had been in too much of a panic to realize it then. Now, he cursed himself for his foolishness. If he had hurt her…. Well, what? Inuyasha would kill him? He sneered at the thought. They had only been trying to kill each other for years, it was no different now if a _human_ happened to get in the way. Even if that human happened to be fairly attractive and rather curvy…. Kouga shook his head firmly, trying to get the girl out of his head.

He couldn't. He felt his bad mood evaporate, forgetting all about it as he continued to look over his shoulder at the girl, only to find her doing the same. Did she know? Did she recognize him as the wolf she tended to? Then he found himself wondering if it was a trick. Was she trying to make him feel secure with her so that she could attack him in Inuyasha's name?

It didn't make sense though. Inuyasha could have killed him, almost had, he was sure. Something had made him stop. Had it been her?

Kouga could think of no other reason for Inuyasha to have left him alive. And that mean he owed the girl his life and that wasn't a debt he liked repaying. But for her maybe he'd make an acceptation. She was, after all, very attractive….

Still…. Could it all be some big trick?

But from the lost, innocent look on her face, he knew it was not. She seemed to recognize him though, but unable to place from where. Kouga grinned as he watched the girl begin to walk backwards, just so she could continue to gaze at him. Then again, wasn't he doing the same thing at looking back at her?

She continued backward until she ran into someone behind her.

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rested his chin on top of her head and put a possessive arm around her waist while growling slightly. No one around him noticed, except for Kagome, but Kouga heard. Kouga growled back, wanting to go fight him so he could take the girl away from him.

Wait, since when was _he_ possessive of the girl? She had helped him, not even knowing what he was, but she was in no way his. Yet in his mind, he had every right to her as did Inuyasha. She was human after all and not of either pack, since she was not a werewolf. Plus she had helped him. So shouldn't he too have a right to her?

He told himself he was only curious of the girl, but not liking how attached he seemed to her already, he left without challenging Inuyasha even though he wanted to, very badly at that.


	4. Chapter Three

****

Creatures of the Moon

**__**

Chapter Three

* * *

The mysterious boy across from Kagome bared his teeth, taking a threatening step forward toward Inuyasha. Then abruptly he turned and left, getting lost in the crowd. Kagome felt oddly disappointed.

But it didn't last long.

She whirled around to face Inuyasha, her hair whipping around with her as she did. He let go instinctively and braced himself for the yelling that was about to occur. …Maybe he hadn't thought this all the way through.

She poked a finger into his chest. "What do you think you're doing, mister?"

Wait, what gave her the right to be angry? He had just as much right to be angry with her! "What am I doing! Tell me, what the hell are you doing?"

Kagome crossed her arms while rolling her eyes. _We could have this argument all day, _she thought, but said out loud, "Excuse me, but you are _not_ my boyfriend anymore so you don't have the right to… handle me like that!"

_Handle?_ he thought, an eyebrow raised. "Couldn't think of a better word than handle?"

"Well, yeah… but, hey! Don't try to get off the subject!" she exclaimed.

_But it almost work,_ Inuyasha thought grumpily. "Okay, let's get back to the subject. Why the hell are you drooling over Kouga?"

"Kouga…" she said softly, repeating the name.

So that was the name of the stranger? Well, at least he was a stranger to her. And yet still, even though she knew he was a stranger, knew she had not met him, she felt like she _did_ know him. Though, that was impossible. Right?

Of course, she did not know many guys, courtesy of Inuyasha. He was too damn possessive, even before and after they were dating.

"And there you go again, spacing out over him again!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome came to after hearing how strict his voice was. Why was he getting so angry? Was he jealous? Though it seemed something more to her.

_More secrets,_ she thought, as a cold fury swept over her.

Everyone around her seemed to be keeping secrets from her and it was… _frustrating_ not knowing what it was. Knowing that her best friends, her _boyfriend_—at the time—was keeping something from her. It was like the world wanted to keep her out of the loop, all the while pointing and laughing at her ignorance.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ if you think—" Kagome began, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry you were too busy making moon eyes at Kouga to pay attention to a potential danger,"

"Potential danger? From that kid? He's a boy, not a wild animal," she told him. _That's what you think_, Inuyasha thought grimly. She continued, "how could he hurt me? I haven't even meet him yet! You're making a big deal out of nothing."

Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger at her, his golden eyes glittering. "Aha! You said yet! Meaning that you are planning to meet him and that's why you can't because he's dangerous! So ha!"

Kagome shook her head as she began walking away. "Oh god, I don't know you."

_If only that were really true,_ she thought wistfully, though a small smile came upon her features.

"Hey, don't walk away from me!" Inuyasha called after her, before falling into step beside her.

"And how would you know, anyway?" Kagome continued. She abruptly stopped, turning to him. "I've never seen you even talk to that kid or mention him before. How would you know?"

Well what could he say? _Well, Kagome, you see, I know him because I've been leader of a werewolf pack for about four years now—which makes me a werewolf too, by the way—and he happens to be the leader of the rival pack that we fight for this territory, among other things. And every time we meet we try to rip the throat out of the other, which I would have last time if you had not interfered and then _helped _my enemy._

Yeah, he did not see that happening. He would be surprised if she did not faint after the first line or burst out laughing at the ridiculous sound to it. Either one did not sound too much fun for him.

He mumbled some incomprehensible words in frustration.

"See you have no reason. Now drop it. It doesn't matter. I don't even know him," Kagome declared.

"Alright, I'll drop it as long as you stay away from him."

"What gives you the right—" Kagome began.

"He's bad news, Kagome—" Inuyasha started, turning to face her so that their faces were inches away as they began yelling.

"—to decide who I can—" Her voice rose slightly.

"—and he'll lead to trouble…"

"—and can't see!" she exclaimed.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted forcefully.

Kagome jumped at the command in his voice. Her name was recognizable, but it had almost sounded like he had barked it. She had never heard him use such a tone with her and she didn't like it one bit.

Many students stopped and looked over, a few with their heads down in a submissive sense that Kagome did not understand. Many of the ones with their heads down were people Kagome had met through Inuyasha. They seemed to have responded to the tone of Inuyasha's voice, which made her suspicious for a second, but it soon passed.

She, however, would not back down, her stubbornness would not let her. Though Kagome was still a little shaken up, she did not show it and neither talked as they continued to stare at one another, gold clashing with brown.

Of course, Miroku "happened" upon them then, and came between them with an arm over each of their shoulders. He began walking, taking them with him, while both Inuyasha and Kagome continued to glare menacingly at the other.

If Inuyasha had growled or glared at him, Miroku would have backed off right away. He could not defy his leader and old habits die hard. He was second to Inuyasha in the pack, meaning if anything happened to Inuyasha, he would become the new pack leader. Also if Miroku challenged Inuyasha and won, he would also become ruler of the pack and by challenge, he meant fight, where only one came out alive the majority of the time. That, of course, was something he did not want to do, so he was very careful around Inuyasha when he was extremely angry and never oppose him when he made a command.

Miroku began talking. "As much as everyone in school loves to see their favorite couple fight…" Inuyasha growled softly, but Miroku continued. "…why don't you continue this conversation somewhere more private?"

Kagome shrugged Miroku's arm off her. "We are not a couple!" Kagome responded automatically. She said it so often it was like a reflex now.

"Oh? You break up and get back together so many times, I forget. Whoops," Miroku said with a smirk.

"You did that on purpose, jerk," Inuyasha muttered darkly while removing Miroku's arm from him.

The lower wolf decided to ignore Inuyasha's comment. "If you're not a couple, then I guess you won't mind if I do this…"

For the second he started talking Kagome became distrustful. When the hand he put on her back that was suppose to be "comforting" began to slid lower, Kagome suspicions were confirmed. She grabbed Miroku's hand before it got dangerously low and settled for slapping Miroku hard across the cheek.

While rubbing his cheek, he said, "can't blame a guy for trying."

Hey, she could have done worse, but she learned a long time ago that that was just Miroku. He could not held accountable for his lecherous deeds. Scratch that, she did hold him accountable, but she was willing to forgive him. She supposed that was something.

Inuyasha looked pissed off, now with his anger directed at Miroku instead of Kagome. It was better for her, but not so much for Miroku.

The bell rang and she grabbed Miroku's hand, tugging him toward their next class. She had forgotten if he was even in her next class, but she figured she'd have better take him out of Inuyasha line of view before he exploded and began yelling.

Inuyasha watched them go with a mixture of perplexity and anger.

Why did she keep deserting him like that?

* * *

Sango supposed she should not have deserted the human Kagome like she had, but she had had no other choice. She could not have _possible _gone over and talked with the other wolves. That would have been insane! Let alone she probably would not have lived through the encounter. 

She sighed as she glanced out the window longingly. It was finally the last period of the day. She had been tense every since she had seen the leader of the other pack. Maybe when the day was over and she was home, she'd have a nice long run in her wolf-form. That always calmed her down.

"This seat taken?" she heard the voice next to her ask.

Sango turned slowly and looked at the person next to her with a start.

"K-Kagome!" she said with surprise, then answering question, "n-no, no one's sitting there."

Kagome smiled and took the seat across from Sango. She bent her head down as she sung the strap of the shoulder bag over her head and set it on her desk before turning back to Sango.

"Are you okay? You seemed a little jumpy before…" Kagome trailed off, leaving room for her to explain.

Which happened to be the one thing she did not want to do. In these situations though, Sango had always learned that half-truths worked best. "Oh, it's nothing. I guess it's just your two friends. I… don't get along well with guys."

"Oh," Kagome said, looking relieved. She had thought maybe she had done or said something wrong. If it was just Inuyasha and Miroku she was worried about…. "Don't worry about them. They're not so bad once you get to know them." She paused, seeming to think it over. "Well, besides Inuyasha's temper and arrogance and Miroku has a lecherous hand or two…." She frowned slightly and glanced back at Sango. "Never mind, I think you're smarter than me. But I've known them to long to desert them now." She shook her head and spun in her seat so that she was facing the front of the class again.

"How did you meet them?" Sango asked curiously as she put her elbow on the desk and let her hand cradle her face.

She knew she should not have been curious about the enemy or asked about them, should have stayed clear of any topic concerning them, but she could not help being interested. How did such a innocent human who seemed to be oblivious to the whole idea of werewolves get mixed in with them? And often, at that.

Kagome smiled warmly at the memory. "I think I was seven or eight when I first met Inuyasha. I almost got hit by a car after kicking my soccer ball into the street and trying to get it back, but Inuyasha came and pushed me out of the way just in time." She frowned. "I still don't understand how he did it. He'd have to move pretty fast to have pushed me out of the way and moved himself without getting hit." She shook her head as to get those thoughts out of her head and continued with a smile. "Being Inuyasha, he tried to get rid of me after insulting my intelligence, but I wouldn't go away. And well, after that… we were friends."

She stressed the word friends, yet seemed a little sad about it at the same time. "And you wanted something more than that?" Sango asked.

"We were more than that, on and off, but that's not it…." Kagome glanced at her new friend. Could she confide in her? Trust her after only knowing her for less than a day? She decided, yes. "I've always felt like they're keeping something from me." She sighed unhappily.

Sango resisted the urge to snort. _I bet. That's a pretty big secret to keep from someone so close_.

At the same time, Sango could understand why they did it. They didn't know how she'd react if she found out and would not be able to handle it if Kagome were to ever look at them with disgust or fear. So they kept their little wolf mouth shut.

"Anyway, I met Miroku through Inuyasha, since they too had been friends for awhile," she informed her, "you sure you don't want to meet them?"

Sango paled once again. She felt the burning desire to fight because intruders were on _their_ territory, though she did not yet feel the intense loathing the rest of her pack felt. They told her it came with time. But still, meet Inuyasha, who looked like he might tear her throat out _from a distance, _face to face? Sorry, but she was not suicidal.

"Uh, no thanks. They sound like great… people… but I'd rather not," Sango started.

Kagome looked a little puzzled still and Sango did not know what to say or how she could explain, so was relieved for the first time ever that the teacher had walked in and began the lesson.

* * *

Kagome walked home that afternoon, still a little puzzled by Sango's behavior, but let it go. There were too many mysterious in her life to try and figure them all out. She had decided that two years ago when she had become closer with Inuyasha. There were just some mysterious better left unsolved or waited for them to reveal themselves on their own. 

She took the short cut through the woods that led right to her house—though her house was surrounded by woods on every side, so somewhere along the way she would have had to go through the woods—taking her time as she walked. There was no need to rush, so why should she?

Kagome was almost home when she felt a heated gaze on the back of her neck.

Kagome paused and turned around, eyes searching the woods around her. She heard the snap of a twig to her side and jumped toward the noise, her heart racing. She thought she saw a flash of black fur, but then it was gone.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she continued to look around her. Her eyes found nothing.

_This is crazy, it's only my imagination,_ Kagome told herself sternly.

With a shrug, she made her way home, although her pace was quicker than before.

* * *

Her pace was slow and leisurely as she walked, most likely on her way home. 

It had made it easy for him to find her, not to mention her scent had haunted him since he had run into her only a few hours before.

He had easily discarded his clothes and possessions in the woods and had changed to his wolf-form, ignoring the pain that came with the change. It was better for him to be in wolf-form because even though the werewolves in general were fast healers, they tended to heal best in their wolf form and Kouga's stomach was still not entirely healed yet.

Kouga had left his feet decide his path, just running for the need to be running. Before he knew it, he had been close to the girl and on intrigue alone had sought her out. What was it about her that he found so captivating? A surge of jealousy went through him every time he thought of how the Inu-trash had held onto her. It made him want to tear his throat out more than usual. And all over a human. Though there had been another human once that'd he'd be willing to do anything for….

He crept slowly behind her until she spun around and he quickly dashed away before she could get a good look at him. He watched her look curiously around and he involuntarily took a step forward. Unfortunately, that step ended in the breaking of a twig and Kouga quickly jumped away once again.

Not wanting to be discovered, he took one last look at the girl and trotted away, going closer to his own den. He'd come back later for his discarded items.

* * *

Sango only stopped at home to discard her books and went to her room. Her father would not be home from work until five and her brother would be home in a little over an hour. She'd have to be home before her brother came home, but it left time for a quick run. 

She left her bedroom door only the slightest bit ajar as she discarded her clothes on the bed and began the change.

She fell to her knees almost instantly, clutching her stomach. Her insides twisted violently and she was jerked onto her stomach on the floor, sent into spasms as bones rearranged themselves and her muscles changed. A jolt of pain went through her hands and feet as they changed into clawed and furry version of a human hand, then changed completely. Her skin felt tight and pinched, painfully so, as her long arms and legs became shorter.

Keeping herself for crying out before, she could do so no longer. Right in between each form was the most painfully and she let out a howl that only ended when she was entirely wolf. In time, she'd be able to change with less pain and without calling out, but she had not been a wolf long enough to do that yet.

Sango hated the change. It was the worst, especially for her type of wolf. She had been told that it was easier, almost painless, for the type of wolves the other pack was. Well, lucky for them. At least the change back was less painfully.

Nudging the door open with the end of her muzzle, she trotted into the hallway and out the door, then broke out into a full high-speed run.

She ran as fast as she could, taking in all the scents, sounds, and sights around her, yet at the same time, ignoring them all. She recognized some as scents that were left behind from days before, revealing to her some people from her school, prey creatures like squirrel and deer, and other wolves among others.

In her chocolate-brown wolf-form, she recognized the fresh scent of a human, Kagome she realized, and stayed clear of it. No use in alarming the girl if a big dog or wolf, whichever she was willing to believe, suddenly went by. Not too far from Kagome's though, Sango ran into another wolf.

Sango froze when she saw the large wolf by her. She recognized the scent, if not the large werewolf. Kouga, her superior in the pack.

Werewolves were much larger than normal wolves, especially their pack, but Kouga was still larger nonetheless. He had piercing blue eyes, which was unusual for those that were born as werewolves, but still he had them. He was almost entirely black, if it were not for some white patches on his chest and his front left paw.

He was wondering what she was doing so far from their den. The area they were in was mostly hunted by the other pack, making it dangerous for the members of his own. Never mind that he was there, he could do whatever the hell he wanted. He would not let a little, annoying enemy wolf get in his way.

Kouga took a step forward, his ears forward, his body erect, and his lips pulled back in a snarl.

Submission. It was the one thing she hated about being a wolf—well, that and the actually transformation. If Sango were still human, she would take none of this crap because humans were foolish and thought they did not have to take anything from anybody, never having been ruled by a monarch or anyone else, not really. As a wolf…. Let's just say, showing him that he was superior took the place of an actual fight.

Unless she was his mate, she was subordinate to him. Since she did not plan on being anyone's mate anytime soon, she lay down on all fours with her head resting on her two front paws and her tail tucked under her belly, trying to look as small and non-threatening as possible. She had to swallow the growl of annoyance that tried to leave her.

It seemed to satisfy him, since the snarl left his lips. He bent down and lightly bit down on her muzzle to show expectance of her compliance and then let go. Sango stood back up. She passed the test, she supposed. _Woo hoo_, she thought dryly.

The black wolf tilted his head slightly to the side. _You're the new wolf, aren't you?_ he spoke.

Slowly, the chocolate-brown wolf nodded her head in a more human manner than wolf.

_I'd stay away from these parts. You'll get attacked by one of Inuyasha's,_ he told her.

He began trotting away, then looked back at her expectantly. With a silent sigh, the chocolate wolf followed him and the two raced back to the den.

* * *

Kouga leaned back in his seat at the back of the classroom. He told himself he'd pay attention in class so that he might actually graduate this year, but he knew it was not happening. The only reason he could not graduate last year was because he had failed foreign language the entire year and failed the final miserably. Last year he had taken Basic Spanish, hadn't learned a thing, so this year he was taking his chances with Basic French. 

His thoughts once again dwelled on the human from the day before. Her scent still seemed to surround him, mocking and teasing him. So many question about her left him fascinated by this mystery girl that had saved him and was in close contact with the enemy.

That was when the girl in question, said to be one of the Longwood's pack, walked into the room.

Kagome walked in the room, glancing around as she did. They had mixed up her schedule before and had put her in French Honors. Yeah, right. She had barely made it through regular French. Still, they had made her take it for two weeks and then told her if she still wanted to change classes then she could. She did and she had, and that left her here, in Basic French. Oh, the joy. She'd certainly squeal with glee any minute now.

The teacher in front of the class looked at her expectantly. He was short and obviously bald, though he had a hideous looking toupee to cover it. Kagome thought it made him look worse. She wondered for a second if maybe one day she should mention it. She decided against it. Maybe one day if she learned how to say it in French, she'd let him know and maybe even get extra credit for it. Yippee.

She handed him the note from the guidance counselor that explained everything.

He read the note quickly and turned to the class, saying with a very fake French accent, "class, this is Kagome Higurashi. She'll be in our class from now on."

_Kagome, eh?_ Kouga thought.

Fate seemed to keep throwing the two together. Kouga smirked. If it was what Fate wanted, who was he to go against it? It was enough of an excuse to get to know the human. There was something about her… something intriguing. Inu-trash must have seen it too, otherwise he would have never gotten so close to a human. Now it was his turn. Kagome was not a wolf, so she could not be claimed, unless Inuyasha had marked her. He saw no marks, which meant she was still up for grabs. Maybe if she entertained him enough, he'd claim her.

"Why don't you say something about yourself," the teacher said. It was a command not a request. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, he added, "en francais."

Oh, how she was going to hate this teacher.

"Je suis Kagome et j'ai 15 ans," Kagome began and continued on about a few of likes and dislike, using the simplest phrases she knew. The teacher looked less than happy.

He cringed at her accent.

She cringed at his hair.

"That's enough, take a seat, Kagome," he told her.

Kagome turned toward the class and paused when she recognized the boy from yesterday. The same boy she had bumped into with the long black hair tied back and crystal blue eyes. The same boy Inuyasha had warned—no, commanded—her to stay away from.

Kagome smiled. What would it hurt sitting near him?

There was only about fifteen kids in the classroom and about thirty available seats. Kagome went down the row next to the boy—Kouga, she remembered Inuyasha had called him. She sat down so that she was across and one desk up from him, not wanting to make it too obvious she wanted to sit close to him, aware that he watched her the entire time, never once taking his eyes from her.

Kouga hid a grin when he noticed how close she sat by him. Apparently, he was not the only one who was curious.

Kagome could feel his gaze on the back of her head the entire time. He seemed to have never taken his eyes off her. The first time the teacher turned to write on the blackboard, Kagome turned around to face the boy.

"Was there something you wanted?" she said in a partially annoyed whisper.

He looked her up and down, slowly. "Possibly," he said with a self-satisfied smile.

To his delight, a faint blush came upon her face. "Pervert," she said under her breath. _Though at least he's not as bad as Miroku…._

No human would have been able to hear the one word. Kouga's sharp ears did, which only made his smile turn into a grin.

"Kouga," he said.

"Kagome," she responded in turn.

"I know," they both chorused, and Kagome could not help but smile.

He held at a hand to her and Kagome studied it for the moments time it took her mind to decide what to do.

Inuyasha had seemed so angry with her for just _looking_ at this guy and she knew just shaking his hand would start something that would piss Inuyasha off even more. Kagome hardly ever saw Inuyasha _that_ angry. Jealousy? She did not know, but it was her decision, her life, and right now….

She looked from Kouga's hand up into his blue eyes. Then without another hesitation, she put her hand in his, shaking it.

The touch sent chills up both their spines and not in an unpleasant way. Her scent that had haunted her since the day before had died down to its normal level when she had come into the room, but at the touch it surrounded him again.

They only let go when the teacher turned back around and snapped at the two and it was only because Kagome had let go. Kouga did not care what the weak human male had to say about anything, but since she had let go he reluctantly had too.

It would be easier than he had thought to get to know her, the only challenging part was to get to her when Inuyasha was not around. He'd have fun getting to know her since she seemed interesting.

And considering she was in close contact with the enemy and was not even aware of it, only helped. She could unknowingly help him defeat the idiot leader of the other pack once and for all….

Kouga smirked once again.

This was going to be an interesting year.


	5. Chapter Four

****

Creatures of the Moon

**__**

Chapter Four

* * *

Kagome lay on her back on her bed, her head slightly over the side and her feet against the wall. She held a ditto above her head, reading it while frowning.

"Okay, if the equation's b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four ac over 2a and you're also given the equation y equals 5x plus 12, how do you solve the first equation?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango sat across from Kagome with her back leaning against the wall, her legs drawn up with her English homework in her lap, which she looked up from when Kagome began talking. "You lost me somewhere."

"Where?" Kagome asked.

"Somewhere around the square root of," Sango confessed, "then all I heard was yata yata yata, first equation."

"Well aren't you so very helpful," Kagome said dryly.

"It's kind of hard to answer a problem from just hearing someone say it. Here let me see it," Sango said as she moved over to the bed.

It had been roughly two weeks since they had first met, but the two had been fast friends and had almost hung out every day together, whether at either of their houses or around town. Though Sango was only with Kagome when she was alone or with Yuka, Eri, or one of them, but never when she was with Inuyasha or Miroku. Maybe it was because she felt uncomfortable around boys or maybe she just didn't like those two. Either way, Kagome didn't really understand why, especially when it was vice versa as well.

"See, look…" Kagome began showing her the ditto and continued talking, but Sango stopped paying attention.

Sango's nostrils flared as she took another whiff of the aroma on Kagome's bed. There was a scent on her bed, something very familiar. It was the scent of an animal… a wolf.

Yes… the scent was very faint by now—meaning whoever's scent was there had been there awhile ago—but it was definitely the scent of a wolf. Inuyasha or that other wolf's? No… this scent was more familiar to her and didn't smell like their kind of wolf. Then it clicked.

Kouga's scent.

…on her _bed sheets_?

_Kagome, what have you been doing?_ Sango thought. Now, she didn't want to think the worst of her friend, but with his scent all over her bed, what other conclusion could she come to?

Being as curious as she was, Sango was trying to think of a way to bring it up without saying anything outright. It was harder than it sounded.

"Sango?" Kagome said with a slight confused looked on her face, "uh, Sango? Earth to Sango, come in, Sango."

Kagome began waving a hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention, until Sango's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Kagome's wrist forcefully with a soft growl that, fortunately, Kagome did not hear. Her action, however, happened rather quickly and if either of them had blinked they would have missed it.

Sango's hand had shot forward on instinct, stopping whatever was annoying from doing it any longer. She couldn't stop the growl from escaping either, but she quickly stopped it from growing. She let go of Kagome's wrist hastily and buried her wolf nature that had found its way up, back inside her.

"Sorry," she murmured, embarrassed, "what were you saying?"

Kagome rubbed her red wrist while giving Sango a strange and curious gaze before picking up her pencil once again and flipping onto her stomach, showing Sango the problem.

"Sorry, don't know how to solve it," Sango replied.

Kagome sighed. "That's alright." She put her pencil down once more to rub her sore wrist while glancing at Sango from the corner of her eye. Being around Sango constantly for two weeks, she had gotten use to weird outburst and sounds coming from Sango. She still didn't know _why_, but she knew Sango was working to control it, so neither mentioned the predicament, though both were aware of it.

Sango looked away guilty and both continued their homework in silence for awhile, until Sango decided to inquire about her leader's scent.

_It's now or never._ "Um, Kagome… have you ever met a guy name Kouga?"

Obviously, she had if his scent was in her room, but to get to the information she wanted she'd have to ask a series of question without Kagome knowing exactly what she was getting at. Sango watched Kagome's expression carefully, searching for hints.

Kagome colored slightly at the mention of his name. "Yeah, he's in a class of mine, but I don't know him that well."_Kagome, how could you? _

_And with a guy you hardly even know!_ Sango thought. _Oh God, isn't it dangerous to get involved with humans? Shouldn't he of all people know that?_

Sango thought. 

"Why?" Kagome asked, perplexed.

"Oh, no reason. I just heard him mention you, that's all," she responded, though it was a complete and utter lie.

Well, for all she knew he could be talking about her, but she hardly spent time with him. The only times she did was when he had a pack meeting, which hadn't happened recently and that time she had met him in the woods. Right near Kagome's house.

He couldn't have been there then… could he? No, he couldn't have since he was in his wolf form and Kagome did not know about them.

"So you know him then?"

"…you could say that," Sango told her with a half-smile.

Her hand brushed against something under the bed and she brought it into view. Hair. Wolf hair.

"Kagome, you wouldn't have, by any chance, had a… dog in here?"

Kagome, who had gone back to working on her homework, snapped her head up to regard the girl in front of her.

"Why would you ask that?" Kagome said nervously and Sango could feel her unease.

Sango showed her the few strands of wolf hair while adding, "I don't remember you having a dog," knowing very well that she did not.

Kagome began explaining of how she came upon the wolf until when he had bolted, jumping out the window. Meanwhile Sango was silently putting the other pieces together, like how Kouga was hurt in the first place. Sango had been present for the fight, the first one she had been involved in since she had only recently come to the area and remembered Kouga and Inuyasha leaving out of sight.

Sango began to laugh after Kagome finished and when she began she couldn't stop. She couldn't believe that she had actually thought Kagome—innocent (and ignorant) Kagome—had been fooling around with Kouga.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, a little annoyed at being laughed at. "Want to tell me what's so funny?"

* * *

"Alright, stop laughing now!" the teacher snapped harshly and the class settled down reluctantly. 

Kagome sighed as she leaned back in her seat, her pen tapping impatiently against the desk. Only ten minutes. Ten minutes left until the end of class and then the day was over. But, oh, how slowly those minutes were going by.

The teacher noticed her glancing at the clock for the fifth time in the past minute and gave her a glare. Kagome immediately turned away and began to pretend that she was writing notes while in reality doodling on her paper. What came out on paper was a miniature teacher getting eaten by a dragon. Surprise, surprise.

"A little edgy?" she heard the sensuous, male voice behind her.

"How could you tell?" Kagome muttered as she turned in her seat.

Kouga sat leaning leisurely against the seat with his arms crossed and his feet up on the desk in front of him. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his laid-back position.

He smirked and took his feet down, leaning closer to Kagome. "Lucky guess."

"I'm sure it was," she said in a mock coddling way.

"What, are you saying you don't believe me?" he asked, feigning insulted, though the obvious grin on his face gave him away.  
Kagome opened her mouth to respond when the bell rang and she jumped, the noise startling her. She gathered her books, cradling them in her arms as she turned to Kouga, a smile on her face.

"Bye, Kouga. See you on Monday, 'kay?" she told him, walking toward the door.

"Wait," Kouga called out. He grabbed his things in one hand and used his other to vault over a desk, landing gracefully in the other aisle with grace no human possessed—not that she noticed. He captured her arm before she could go too far and she turned toward him, a question in her eyes and her head tilted to the side as she gazed at him.

"You've been avoiding me," he accused.

"Have not," she lied, pouting.

She jutted her bottom lip out in a pout and how badly he wanted to capture that lip with his own… and nip at it with his teeth….

He mentally shook his head. Bad Kouga, bad. He mustn't get sidetracked.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" he asked.

Kagome balked and took her arm away from him. "With you?"

She began walking again and he fell in step beside her. "With me."

"Tonight?"

He gave her a crooked smile. He had thought it would be a lot easier than this. She had, after all, shown interest in him before, but lately…. He needed her if he was to ever find a way to take Inuyasha down. However, it didn't hurt that she was pretty cute and he was intrigued by the human.

"Did you not get the first sentence or do you want me to repeat it?"

"But…. Like on a date?" she inquired, putting on a somewhat forced smile.

"I wouldn't be asking otherwise."

The smile faltered, but he couldn't see it as she walked through the door, making him walk behind her. "I'd love to," she fibbed, "but I can't." Kagome turned away and began walking at a quicker pass. "Sorry," she called back to him.

Kouga growled and caught up to her and kept walking until he was a few steps in front. In one swift movement, his hand thrust out and hit the wall forcefully right beside her head, making her abruptly stop and jumped back, startled. Her heart began pounding in her chest, Kouga able to hear it reasonably well with his wolf hearing as she backed up against the wall behind her.

"Why not?" he asked, moving closer to her. Talk about violation of personal space.

"I… I just can't," Kagome informed him rather lamely.

She was backed up against the wall with Kouga's arm on one side, blocking her. Naturally, she tried to the other side but Kouga, letting the books in his hand drop harmlessly to their feet, put his other on the wall and let both hands slide down until they were even with her shoulders, trapping her within the boundaries of his arms.

He didn't want to scare her, but he didn't want her to get away either. There was just something about her, a certain quality that made him want to catch and hold on to her. And do all sorts of others things to her as well.

_You're my prey,_ he thought with a smirk_, and I always catch my prey._ Her heartbeat sped up more yet, reminding him of a rabbit when it knew it was being hunted.

She considered dropping her books and pushing Kouga away, but Kagome already knew that he would be stronger than her.

If life was fair, this would have been the point that Inuyasha came charging up, taking Kagome away from Kouga, this being the first time she wanted to get away from him. Of course, all the other times when she'd wanted to talk with Kouga, that was when Inuyasha appeared and swept her away. How cruel life was being to her. It just proved how unfair life was.

She considered telling her she was going out with Inuyasha and Miroku instead, but if she made up a lie about Inuyasha being involved it would only make him more determined. Men worked that way. Go figure.

Why was she lying to him at all really? Why _didn't_ she just go out with him? True, she had been interested in him in the beginning, but most of that interest was just her being rebellious, going against what Inuyasha wanted. But Inuyasha had been a close friend for a long time and when his words had sunk, Kagome began to get nervous around Kouga. Sure, he seemed nice (though very egotistic) and she didn't mind talking with him in class and even being friends but if Inuyasha was that worried about him getting close to her…. Though it could just be that Inuyasha was jealous, which would be a completely different story.

Though in certain ways Kouga and Inuyasha weren't that different.

"I'm pretty sure we could have all sorts of fun," he said as he trailed a finger gently down her cheek and down her neck until he reached her collarbone. He then played his fingertips teasingly over her shoulder until he reached its end.

Then again, maybe she was wrong.

She willed herself not to shiver at his touch as it sent sparks within her, especially when his words offended her, though the deep blush that came on her face couldn't be helped. "And maybe that's not the kind of _fun_ I want to have," she retorted, annoyed.

Kouga blinked, confused. Now she was angry with him? Why? He could feel the wave of desire that rolled off her, but at the same time she spoke to him with anger. He had heard about mood swings, but this was ridiculous.

Kagome noticed that they were beginning to get stares from the students around them and began feeling more than a little uncomfortable. She 'accidentally' let her books drop to the floor and immediately followed them, starting to pick them up.

Kouga got down on one knee as well, grabbing his books that he dropped. When they both were back on their feet, Kagome began to move away but Kouga caught her arm.

"Think about it," he told her before he let go.

As soon as he let go, she was on her way. Kouga leaned against the wall, watching her leave with a frown plastered on his face.

"Kouga?" he heard softly behind him.

He snarled and whipped around, brushing past Ayame without so much as a glance at the concerned wolf.

She refused him? _him? _Well he'd just see about that.

He looked down to the books in his hand and smirked wickedly at the French book he had nabbed from her.

* * *

Kagome shifted the backpack on her shoulder once more as she made her way home. She had walked most of the way with Sango until Sango remembered she had to get home since her brother was sick and she had to stay home with him so her dad could go to work. Which left Kagome alone and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. 

Reaching her door, she paused to fetch it key out of her bag. She paused just as she was about to put the key in the lock and her gaze drifted off toward the woods. Kagome let her bag drop to the floor and walked over to the fringes of the woods, peering curiously into them.

She bit her lip thoughtfully, wondering whatever happened to that wolf. Was he okay? Did he get attacked again? The possibilities passed through her mind, more than half of which were none too pleasant.

"What are you doing?" she heard a voice whispered in her ear. He was right behind her and his warm breath brushed against her cheek.

Kagome spun around. "Kouga," she said, surprised and partially flustered, "I—I was just…." She sighed as her gaze flickered over to the trees once more and continued sheepishly, "well not too long ago I took care of a wounded wo—dog," she corrected herself while Kouga smiled inwardly, "but it ran off into the woods before it was fully healed. So you can say I'm a little worried about him. I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he is," he told her.

"But how would you know?" she said, not really expecting an answer. She was almost positive he only said it to ease her mind. He couldn't actually know if the wolf was okay or not.

"Call it… instinct. If this… dog," he said, using her choice of words, "was lucky enough to be taken care of by you, he's more than fine."

Kagome cheeks were tinted with pink even though she knew it was said only to get in her favor. And she was sorry to say it was working.

She smiled at him. "Though I'm pretty sure you only said that to make me feel better, thanks. But, uh, not to be rude or anything, what are you doing here?"

He held out a book in front of her. "French book," he said in a two-word explanation.

Kagome took it from him, looking at it puzzled. She could have sworn she had had it with her….

Kouga regarded her as she looked at her book in bafflement, checking to see her name in the beginning of the book to make sure it was hers. She looked up to utter her thanks, but stopped abruptly when their eyes met.

Kagome felt frozen as her brown eyes met his blue ones.

Why did she always felt like this when she looked into his eyes? He seemed so familiar to her, like they had known each other before they met. She could sense the waves of danger that came off him as well as determination and kindness. Just looking into his blue eyes, she felt like she was looking into his soul and what she saw was a softhearted puppy.

He brushed his hand against her cheek, but this time in a less seductive manner and he saw her eyes soften.

He hid a smirk. _That's it, trust me._

There was something about her that made her different from other humans and made him attracted to her. He wanted to figure out what that was. She was so naïve and chaste. He had never been captivated by someone like her before, most of the woman he had been with being dangerous, seductive, demanding, and having traits like those. They were werewolves and a few humans similar to Kagura, but Kagome…. She was different, but almost like one other….

He brushed a loose strand of hair back and tucked it behind her ear. "Decided to give me a chance yet?"

She tried to look away but found she couldn't. Kagome sighed silently already knowing her resolve was crumbling.

But what could one date hurt? Besides the fact that Inuyasha was going to kill her.

"You don't give up, do you?" She sighed. "Alright, one date. One. And don't get any funny ideas. We're not having any of the type of _fun _you want to have."

_That's what you think,_ he thought as images of Kagome moaning beneath him came to mind. What could he say? He was male, that's all there was to it.

He grinned. She narrowed her eyes.

"And get whatever perverted thoughts you're thinking right now out of your head," she informed him, poking him square in the chest, advancing on him.

Kouga captured Kagome's hand before she could bring it back to her side and brought it to him. Brushing his lips gently across the back of her hand, he never once took his eyes off her the entire time. He let his lips linger on her skin as he took in the sweet scent of her. She smelt of lilacs as though she had once lay in a field of them and the scent had never left her since. How was it possible for a human to have such an intoxicating smell?

She blushed as she pulled her hand back from him. "But not tonight," she told him. She was deadly tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Tomorrow then," he declared.

"Alright."

"Then I'll wait anxiously for tomorrow to come," he teased her.

Kagome heard the teasing in his voice but couldn't help smiling brightly at Kouga, a smile of pure innocence and it stirred something inside him. And for a second, just a split second, he saw another girl with a similar smile during another time, but it was all gone in the blink of an eye and buried in his mind just as quickly.

* * *

It was about six or seven hours later that Kagome found herself just outside Inuyasha's apartment building, the tape she had borrowed from him in hand. She had forgotten she had told him she'd return it today, so she had reluctantly gotten out of her warm, cozy bed to go out into the cold night. One thing for sure, Inuyasha better be grateful or she'd be annoyed. 

Kagome knocked on the door and it was open only moments later. She, however, didn't even have a chance to register who had opened the door before she was knocked onto her back roughly with a huge gray and white dog on top of her.

"Oomph," was all she managed to say as she fell, but was meet with an enthusiastic dog. He had an entirely gray back with a white stomach and muzzle. His paws were white as well, making him look like he had snowy gloves and boots on. The rest of him was gray except for his blue eyes.

He licked her face eagerly and stood above her with his front paws pressed against her body just above her chest, making her unable to get up. She laughed and wrapped her arms around the dog, petting the dog's back. He yipped happily and continued to cover her face with his slobber.

_Hello, Kagome,_ Miroku said, but, of course, Kagome not speaking wolf, had no idea he had said anything at all.

"Nice to see you too, Marco," she said laughing as she half-heartedly tried to push the large dog off her.

Kagome heard soft growling but it wasn't coming from the dog. She looked up to see Inuyasha hovering above both of them.

_That's enough, Miroku,_ Inuyasha growled from deep in his throat.

When Miroku paid no attention, out loud, Inuyasha warned, "Mir—" He quickly changed his words. "Marco."

_You're no fun,_ Miroku replied as he got off Kagome but sat nearby, his tail whipping around like crazy.

When all three of them were younger and they had only recently become friends, Kagome began to wonder why she never got to see where Inuyasha lived. They always went to her house, Miroku's, or out in town and Kagome began to wonder. They, of course, (though Miroku only after he was changed) lived with their pack in an abandoned school building on the other side of town to the apartment Kouga lived in. So, before Kagome got too suspicious and before she could come to wild conclusion, he had asked a favor of the old woman, Kaede, who knew of werewolves' existence. So anytime he needed to meet with Kagome at 'his' house, he would meet her at Kaede's while Kagome thought Kaede was his grandmother, who he lived with.

Unfortunately, one of the times Kagome visited had been on the night of a full moon, when the werewolves were forced to change into their other nature. Miroku had come with Inuyasha to Kaede's, but had lost control before Kagome had gotten there and transformed while Inuyasha had been strong enough to postpone the change until Kagome was gone. Ever since, Kagome thought he had a dog and so Miroku had to be present, otherwise she'd wondered what happened to "Marco". It had been the only way to explain the wolf in the apartment without telling the truth. Inuyasha sometimes wondered if he would have been better off just telling her then.

Kagome sat up and got onto her knees, brushing off the wolf hair on her, though to her it was only dog hair, and wiped her face with her sleeve. However, she did not rise to her feet but stayed kneeling as she draped her arm on Miroku's back and let her hand scratch behind his ears. He moved his head, allowing easy access.

She saw nothing wrong with the display of affection. It was, after all, just a dog. Inuyasha's eyebrow, nevertheless, was twitching like mad. Miroku's tail began pounding furiously at her side and he growled softly in contentment.

_A little to the left,_ he said, moving his head to the side so she scratched his left ear

"Maybe _Marco_ should leave the room," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

Kagome put her arms around the dog protectively and Miroku leaned into her chest. Even as a dog he was still a lecher. "It's alright, I don't mind."

_You would if you knew that was Miroku,_ Inuyasha thought before snarling at Miroku and taking a threatening step forward_. You act like some common house pet, it's disgusting. You're a wolf, you belong to no human. _

_To her I'm suppose to be a housedog, so I should act like one. Besides, you only snarl because you're jealous,_ Miroku said Then, proving his point, he licked the side of Kagome's face.

Inuyasha felt like strangling his friend. Yeah, right. His_ friend._ What kind of friend was Miroku, anyway?

_If you let Kagome see you in your wolf form, you'd get just as much attention_, Miroku informed him, though to Kagome it only sounded like the dog yapping.

An image of Kagome giving him that much attention came to Inuyasha mind and he couldn't help the blush that came on his face. He turned away quickly, muttering incomprehensible words, and walked into another room.

Slightly puzzled, Kagome got up, grabbing the discarded tape, and followed, the dog "Marco" right on her heels. She caught up with him when Inuyasha reached the living room and handed back the tape while thanking him for letting her borrow it.

"No big deal, it was Kaede's to start with," he said as he put it back on a random shelf.

"Then tell her thanks from me," Kagome said as she sat down on a couch, yawning as she did. Miroku jumped on the couch beside her and rested his paws on her lap, then put his head on his paws, looking up at her with puppy-dog eyes. She smiled and began petting his back sleepily.

"No need, I'm right here," Kaede said as she walked into the room. "Hello, Kagome."

"Hi, Kaede," she responded with a smile watching as Kaede moved the tape from where Inuyasha set it to another shelf.

"Hello, _Grandma. _What are you doing up? Shouldn't yoube sound asleep by now?" Inuyasha asked, an eyebrow raised.

The look that she gave him that clearly said 'imprudent child, you're lucky I continue this charade' made him wish he hadn't said anything.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not even nine yet," she answered, taking a dirty plate from the table.

Kagome hid another yawn behind her hand. "It feels a lot later."

The dog seemed disappointed when she took her hand away to cover her gaping mouth and sprawled across her lap on his back. Kagome smiled and complied, scratching and rubbing the wolf's stomach.

"You shouldn't give him too much attention, he'll become spoiled," Kaede informed the girl, knowing the truth behind the dog/wolf.

"What's the harm? He's just a big puppy," Kagome argued, scratching under his muzzle. Kaede shook her head and left to put the dish in the sink before going to her bedroom.

She took Miroku's muzzle in her hand, looking into his eyes. She began to notice something odd and inwardly frowned. Though he was fairly smaller, in some ways Inuyasha's dog reminded her of the wolf she had tended to, in appearance wise. Maybe the dog had some wolf blood in him?

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Miroku. "Yeah, well, maybe I should think about getting Marco _neutered_," Inuyasha snarled.

Miroku whimpered at the threatening word and his ears flattened against his head. He jumped down from the couch and rolled on his back at Inuyasha's feet in a display of submission.

Inuyasha smirked. It worked every time.

He looked back to Kagome, but saw she was deeply lost in thought with a half-smile playing over her lips as she gazed down at her hand. A slight blush came to her cheeks and she looked away from it.

Inuyasha found a snarl beginning in his throat, his mind jumping to conclusions that he hoped weren't correct.

"Have you seen Kouga lately?" he snapped before he could stop himself.

Kagome groaned. "Not this argument again," she said, more to herself than him.

"You have, haven't you?" he asked, angrily, "I thought I at least put some sense into you after last time…."

"Put some sense into _me?_ Inuyasha, I'm a big girl, I can make my own decision," she fumed. "Besides, he's in one of my classes. I _have_ to see him."

"He's only using you to get to me, Kagome! Don't you get that? We've been… rivals for a long time now," Inuyasha informed her, "same with that Sano chick youhang out with."

"Okay, one, how come you never told me you were his rival before this? Two, her name's Sango. Three, what does she have to do with any of this? She just moved here."

"I'm only trying to protect you," he said and she joined him halfway through the sentence. He had said it enough time over the past two weeks that she knew it by heart.

"You know what, why don't you just piss a circle around me as well, marking off your territory," Kagome yelled while flushing at her own comment.

Miroku sat in between them on the floor, one ear cocked while the other flat on his head, looking back and forth to whoever was speaking. He let out a bark-like noise before laying his head on the floor and put his paws over his nose, covering his eyes. _This is pathetic,_ he yipped.

Inuyasha agreed. "Look, let's drop it for now. You're too tired anyway." Normally, he wouldn't have given in so easily, but she had asked quite a few questions already that he didn't want to answer nor did he have an answer to that she would accept.

She bit back her retort and stopped herself from yawning. "Am not."

His lips twitched upward. "Are too."

"Am not."

"Are—you know what? Never mind."

"That's what I thought," she said smugly, then yawned, "But I do have to go." Kagome began to stand up.

"Go to sleep, Kagome," he commanded of her, pushing gently on her shoulder to make her sit down again.

"But, I… I have to get… home," she told him in between yawns. Her eyelids became heavy and her eyes closed. She opened her eyes a few moments later to find she had laid down on the couch, though she didn't remember doing so. Inuyasha took a blanket off the top of the couch and lay it on her.

"Sleep," he instructed.

She nodded absentmindedly and curled up on the couch, all thoughts fleeing from her mind.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome until she was sure he was asleep before turning to Miroku. 

"I've got to get back to the pack, you coming?" he asked his friend.

Miroku shook his head and walked over to Kagome, laying down on the floor in front of the couch. _I'll stay here with Kagome._

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I'll let you stay but if I find out you turned back to your other form at all and so much as touched her, you're dead."

Miroku didn't respond, only curled up, covering his nose with his tail to keep warm and closed his eyes, feigning sleep, though Inuyasha could tell he was disappointed.

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he frowned, but it didn't last long. He quickly wrote a note explaining to Kagome why he wasn't there—though not the real reason—should she wake up anytime soon. Still if she didn't, it would explain things in the morning as well.

He left it on the table in front of the couch before looking back at Kagome. He gently brushed the hair in her face away and tucked it behind her ear.

"Goodnight, Kagome," he murmured to her before turning out the lights and leaving the house.

The door closed quietly behind Inuyasha, leaving them both in darkness, but it didn't matter to Miroku. His wolf eyes could see well in the dark. Just after his leader left, Miroku lifted his head up, tilting it slightly to the side as he looked at the place Inuyasha just was.

So he was still in love with her.


	6. Chapter Five

****

Creatures of the Moon

Chapter Five

* * *

"Kouga?" the sweet voiced girl next to him said, inquiringly. One of her legs was off the side, skimming over the water, creating small ripples.

"Yeah?" the fourteen-year-old asked gruffly. He lay on his back, his hands behind his head looking up at the darkening sky. Night was coming fast and it was his most hated day. There would be a full moon that night, the night where his kind of werewolf went crazy.

She fell back on the grass and turned to face him, though he wasn't looking at her. She let out a small sigh before lifting herself up just enough to kiss his lips tenderly. He reacted instantly putting a hand to the back of her neck, not letting her escape.

Finally, he let her go and she lay back down, leaning her head against his chest.

"Will you stay with me forever?" she asked softly.

He let a smile come to his lips. "Yeah," he responded, then looking at the darkening sky, "but I have to go now."

He got up forcing her to get up as well. She frowned prettily. "But why?"

Standing, he stretched then looked down at her. "I'll tell you one day," he murmured, but not loud enough for her to hear.

He began sprinting away, letting the change come as he ran. He ran with all his strength, getting as far away from her as he could. He couldn't let himself change while he was near her, it was too risky. Once a certain time came at night, he wouldn't be able to control his own actions, he would be completely wild and he couldn't be near her when that happened. He wouldn't be able to stop anything that he did, wouldn't want

Oh, how fast he ran.

* * *

He growled in his sleep, his legs twitching as he remembered the speed at which he ran. Kouga's tail began pounding wildly against the ground and he whimpered before he sprung up, suddenly fully awake. His heart was raced in his chest and he attempted to slow it down, to no prevail. 

It had been a long time since he'd dreamed of her and he wished he hadn't. No matter how sweet the dream, it always left him in a bitter mood.

Yawning, showing his large, razor-sharp teeth, Kouga padded softly across the room, his paws making a faint sound as he walked. Though it was still very early Saturday morning, around two or so, Kouga knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after his dream.

Kouga only took two steps out of the room before he sensed something was wrong. Growling, his pace quickened into a run, heading for the entrance of the apartment building his pack inhabited, just as Hakkaku came bursting through the door.

"Kouga!" he said, slightly breathless.

_What's happening?_ Kouga inquired, stopping only when he was in front of his wolf.

"It's… it's Inuyasha," he blurted out

His black fur bristled and just the thought of the enemy leader and his hackles raised. _Where is he?_ Kouga asked.

"He's far off… but we can smell him since he's downwind of us. He's… been there for awhile, pacing back and forth, as though… waiting for someone," his wolf responded, though slightly hesitant.

Kouga snarled and moved around Hakkaku to quickly head toward the exit only to be stopped as a reddish-brown wolf stepped in front of him.

_Stand down,_ Kouga commanded of the other wolf.

He could smell her nervousness but except for one paw taking a small step back, she still stayed in his way.

_It could be a trap,_ Ayame told him, her green eyes pleading with him.

Kagura, who had been lurking in the shadows, stepped forward next to Ayame. "She's right, you know," Kagura commented. He showed her his glistening fangs and she had to laugh. "Whether you like it or not, it might be a trap. You don't know how many wolves could be out there waiting to attack you."

_Inuyasha's not the type to have others fight his battles,_ Kouga commented, then glanced at Hakkaku_. How many?_

No use in being foolish though. He didn't think Inuyasha would bring anyone else (though it was stupid on his part, since he was near his enemy's pack that greatly outnumbered him) but he could ask to make sure. But Inuyasha was like him, neither would have anyone else fight their battles and they wanted to win against the other, one on one. Call them both idiots. They were, in their own right.

"We've only smelt Inuyasha, but no one on watch has dared go near him," Hakkaku said truthfully.

Kouga made his way around Ayame but she caught up with him. _Please_, she begged.

Kouga, fed up, growled and snapped at the air in front of her face in warning, showing that if she stopped him again, there would be consequences. Ayame backed off, her tail between her legs as she lowered her body to the ground. Her green eyes still pleaded with him not to go alone, but he looked away before sprinting toward the exit.

He could do whatever the hell he wanted.

"Don't get yourself killed," Kagura called out nonchalantly with a mocking edge.

Kouga pretended like he hadn't heard. One day, he'd really have to deal with the bitch.

It was unusual for a wolf to fight alone, but he wasn't a wolf in true and their human sides could be either hazardous or helpful. In this case, it was unsure which it was.

He was outside and running through the woods in a manner of minutes. Inuyasha's scent started out slight to the point where Kouga could hardly sense his enemy, but it grew stronger quickly. The cold fall breeze nipped at him, but his black fur was able to withstand the night's cold.

Not too far away, Kouga found him, a bit uphill from him. The silver wolf looked down at him, his teeth bared and glistening as a growl deep in his throat began. His wolf form was smaller than Kouga's and was not as strong, which put Inuyasha at a disadvantage, yet he was always able to keep up with Kouga.

_Kouga_, the silver wolf snarled as he walked down the hill, swerving around the trees. When he reached the ground, the two began walking in a circle, always watching the enemy and searching for weakness.

_Inuyasha,_ Kouga growled in turn. Noticing the furious look in the other wolf's amber eyes, Kouga couldn't help but give a toothy smile, having some idea why he was so angry.

The silver wolf's eyes narrowed and he let out a bark-like noise before he sprung at Kouga.

* * *

Kagome sprung up into a sitting position on the couch, the blanket that was covering her tumbling to her lap. Her stomach knotted and she had a horrible feeling deep inside. Her face turned to the dark night outside the apartment window. 

"Something's wrong," she whispered into the dark room.

Something wet touched her hand that was draped over the couch and she yanked it back with a small yelp. Realizing it was only Inuyasha's dog, Kagome relaxed, lying back down as she pet him. She closed her eyes, trying to fight away the bad feeling as she tried to go back to sleep, but the feeling wouldn't leave.

Sensing her uneasiness, Miroku jumped up on the couch next to her.

_M__ight as well get as much out of this as I can,_ were Miroku's lecherous thoughts.

He nuzzled his face against hers before she yawned sleepily and her mind began drifting away. She turned on her side, snuggling against the back of the couch. Miroku sighed silently before curling against her back and resting his chin on her side, making her feel secure and safe.

* * *

Kouga jumped back and away from Inuyasha's assault just in time. Inuyasha continued to attack but Kouga only danced back from each and every one with ease and still wearing that same toothy smile. Inuyasha's anger made him careless and made him much easier to dodge, but Kouga played along. He would until he finally got annoyed enough to attack Inuyasha on his own. 

_And what do I owe this honor?_ Kouga asked mockingly as he once again yanked his leg away when the silver wolf tried to bite him.

Inuyasha growled and pounced on top of Kouga. _Stay away from her._

Kouga wriggled away from under Inuyasha after the smaller wolf had swatted a paw at him, giving Kouga a small flesh wound, so small that it would heal in a manner of minutes.

Kouga felt a flicker of anger at his words and barked back, _I can do what I want. _

_Not with her, you can't,_ Inuyasha informed the mostly black wolf as he made another jump for him. He missed and quickly focused on remaining on his feet as he felt off-balance.

The two began circling each other once again as Kouga responded. _She's not a wolf and I see no marks on her that make her yours. That means she can do what she pleases with whoever she pleases. _

_And I don't care who she's with!_ Inuyasha lied_, just as long as it's not you!_

Inuyasha ran forward, Kouga moved effortlessly to the side.

_I'll claim her as mine,_ the black wolf taunted.

_You won't_, growled the smaller of the two. Kouga grinned which infuriated Inuyasha further_. You can't if you're not alive to!_

won't, growled the smaller of the two. Kouga grinned which infuriated Inuyasha further. Inuyasha threw in all his strength and speed in to an attack as he ran at Kouga, catching the bigger wolf by surprise. He grabbed Kouga by the neck, using his teeth in a death grip. Kouga went up on his hind legs and thrashed around, using his paws to push Inuyasha backward, but he was reluctant to give up his hold on his neck until he was forced to as Kouga's clawed at his eye. 

Their bodies dodging and rolling about the ground, blood was drawn and thrown all over the place. A snap here, a batted paw there, they both threw everything they had into the fight, no more playing around on either side. Each one wanted to send the other into an eternal sleep, no matter what it took.

* * *

"Is it alright to let her sleep that long? Her mom's probably already wondering where she is by now since she was suppose to be home last night." Deep voice, close by. 

"Then perhaps you should wake her up." Female, distant.

Somewhere in her mind she registered the voices, but she was still more than half-asleep and it didn't completely connect for her. Someone nudged her shoulder.

"Kagome."

Another nudge.

"Kagome, wake up."

Letting out a soft moan, she slowly blinked open her eyes until the world was in focus once again.

What she saw was Miroku's face only a few inches from hers.

SMACK!

Kagome sat up abruptly, her hand held to her chest, above her heart. "Don't do that, you scared me!"

Miroku was kneeling on the floor with his eyes closed and a huge red welt on his cheek, his eyebrow twitching in an annoyed fashion.

Kagome continued, "to wake up with a perv like you only inches away… I thought you might be doing something, well, _lecherous_."

Miroku turned to Kaede, who stood in the doorway giving him a 'you-get-what-you-deserve' look. Miroku made a noise that sounded like a whimper, but Kagome knew he was faking. "You see how she treats me? Especially when I was trying to be nice…."

Kaede shook her head and walked back into the kitchen.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're never nice to a girl without an alternative motive."

Miroku pretended to look offended as he clasped her hands in his. "Why, Kagome! I would never…"

Kagome took her hands back. "Sure, you wouldn't…" she said dryly. Miroku grinned. She looked around the room, then noticing a few things missing asked, "where's Inuyasha and Marco?"

"Marco's… in the back room," Miroku said hastily. He got up from his kneeling position and sat on the edge of the coffee table before handing her the note next to him. "From Inuyasha," he explained.

She read it over quickly, it explaining how he had to leave, before setting it down again. Catching a glance at the clock she suddenly stood up. "Ah, it's nearly noon! I have to get home! Why didn't anyone wake me!"

Miroku glared at her. "I did wake you! And got slapped for it, I might add."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before quickly rushing toward the door but stopped as she reached it. "Oh, I should say goodbye to Kaede and Marco.…"

Miroku abruptly stood up and ushered her out of the room. "No—no need for that! You have to hurry home, remember? I'll go with you to keep away troublesome youths."

_You are one of those troublesome youth,_ Kagome thought dryly. "Troublesome youths at noon?" Kagome questioned before shaking her head with a smile. "What were you doing at Inuyasha's anyway?"

"I… came this morning, looking for Inuyasha," he lied, "then I saw a sleeping beauty and decided to stay awhile longer…"

Kagome hit him gently in the back of the head, but smiled at his comment nonetheless. Being friends with Miroku for so long, she was use to his antics by now and knew how to ignore them.

They walked in comfortable silence, which was only interrupted once when Kagome had complained about the cold and Miroku had offered a way to warm her up. That earned him a kick in the shin.

They were halfway to Kagome's home, taking the shortcut through the woods, when Miroku abruptly stopped. His face was turned upward and his nostrils flared as though smelling the area around them. His head snapped to the side, his eyes suddenly intense before looking down at Kagome.

"I have to go," he said seriously. His usually teasing or light tone was gone.

"O-Okay," Kagome said uncertainly.

Miroku nodded to her before taking off in the direction he had looked in, moving so fast that Kagome was having trouble following his movements.

Why was he in such a hurry?

* * *

Miroku hurried, running as fast as he dared, only slowly down for a second to catch a whiff of the smell and change his direction slightly. When he was with Kagome he could faintly make out the aroma… but he knew what it was immediately. 

Blood. Inuyasha's blood.

It started to mix with someone else's who he could only guess was Kouga and he immediately could already guess what had happened. Following the scent of blood as it got stronger, he finally reached Inuyasha.

He lay on the floor, hardly moving and still in his wolf form, which was a good sign since werewolves nine times out of ten reverted back to their human form after they die. His usual silver fur was coated with a brown color from the dried blood as well as the dark red blood that continued to flow from his wounds. Hardly any of his fur was still it's original color. The ground was stained with both their blood, but the other wolf was nowhere in sight.

Miroku quickly crouched down next to his leader and friend. "Inuyasha?"

The wolf slowly opened his golden eyes to look at Miroku.

"Are you alright? Where's Kouga?" Miroku asked.

_I gave him… a fatal neck wound… he must have went back… to his… healer,_ Inuyasha told him. He had lifted his head up slightly to talk to Miroku, but it suddenly dropped to the ground as his eyes closed and he was absolutely still.

Miroku could hear his swallow breathing and his erratic heartbeat, so wasn't too alarmed when he was still because he knew he wasn't dead. He was still worried though.

The only reason that Miroku could conclude of why Kouga would ever leave Inuyasha in this condition without killing him was that he was almost positive the silver wolf would die on his own. He could've sent one of his wolves to finish Inuyasha off for good when he went back, but he'd never let anyone else take his glory of killing the other leader from him. So assuming Inuyasha would die, he had left to tend to his own deadly wound before he too died.

Hauling Inuyasha up in his arms, he took off running toward their pack's 'den' and their healer.

* * *

The healer's hands shook just the smallest bit as she worked on Kouga's wound. When he arrived he had been minutes away from dying. _That was too close_, Ayame thought grimly. If he had died… Ayame didn't know what she would do or what would happen to the pack. Packs were suppose to be as close as family, but their's had never been so and right now the only thing that kept them together without (too much) fighting in the ranks, was Kouga. If he had died… 

Ayame did all she could to heal him, but there was still a wound in his neck that she had to keep bandaged. She would have healed his neck completely, but she had wanted to keep some of her energy to heal the various wounds all over the rest of his body, so for the moment, he'd have to live with still being a bit wounded. Not that he would be for long with how fast werewolves healed.

Kagura, who sat on the edge on the bed with her arms crossed, glared at their foolish leader. "Don't say we didn't warn you."

Kouga growled, even though it hurt his wounded throat. An vibration in his voice cords hurt at the moment, and that included all sound.

"At least he's in worse shape then I am, he'll be dying an moment now if his wolves haven't found him. And even if they did, probably not in enough time to save him," Kouga sneered.

Ayame washed her bloody hands before turning back to him. "You," Ayame said, tapping one finger lightly on the bandages on Kouga's wounded neck. It sent a small shock of pain through him and he glared. She continued, "should be more careful."

"Don't tell him that, it's not like he's actually going to listen. _He's _the leader, so he thinks he's all power, invincible even," Kagura said. She stared intensely into his eyes. "And what would you have done if Ayame wasn't here? Die, most likely," she sneered.

"Kouga, please don't try something like that again. Bring someone with you next time," Ayame told him.

"That fight was just between me and Inuyasha," he told her roughly.

Kagura shook her head and left the room and Ayame, seeing this, was not far behind. Kouga narrowed his eyes. He didn't like how faithfully Ayame had followed her out of the room.

Now he had just one thing to do…. He saw someone else pass by the door and called out to her before she disappeared.

"New girl," he called out.

The girl abruptly stopped and moved to the doorway, leaning against it. She crossed her arms, while saying, "I do have a name, you know."

She wasn't even sure why she was at the den in the first place. Well, actually, she did, but she wasn't happy about it. Her father had thought it would better if she learned to 'socialize' with her own kind since she was hardly with her own pack. If only he knew what really went on….

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"Sango," she said as she walked further into the room.

"I need you to do something for me."

That was it. A commanding tone from her superior, leaving no room for argument.

"What kind of 'something'?" she asked suspiciously.

Her eyes fell to the bandage around his neck and a question must have formed in her eyes, because he answered as he touched his neck, "a gift from Inuyasha." He put his hand down and looked intently at Sango. "I can't go out like this, or humans, with their curious nature, will be suspicious especially with the smaller wounds all over too. So I need you to give someone a message for me."

"Why me? Why not someone else?" Sango inquired.

"Because I trust you not to tell anyone," he said with a rough edge to it.

Ah, a threat. He was hoping she would be too intimated by him to tell anyone about it, but, of course, she wasn't. It was stupid of him to pick someone he had barely met to do something for him because he couldn't possible know what type of person she was. It didn't really matter to her though, she wasn't close enough to any of the other wolves to tell them anything.

She tried to school her expression and asked who it was with as little emotion in it as possible.

"I had plans with someone tonight—" he began, trying to avoid saying the name as long as possible. He didn't know if he trusted the wolf to keep her silence and wasn't sure he wanted the rest of the pack to know just yet.

Then as she thought about it and the phone conversation she had with her friend last night, before she could answer, she abruptly said, "it's Kagome, isn't it?"

After talking with Kagome on the phone the day before, she had gotten certain unintentional hints from her about going out that Saturday….

From his surprised face, she continued, "it is, it's Kagome."

"How do you know her?" he asked. It was surprising that she would know something like that, especially when she was surrounded by Inuyasha or his wolves most of the time.

"We're… friends," Sango told her.

"Good, then you can tell her I can't go out with her tonight," Kouga told her.

"So you make me out me to be the bad guy," Sango grumbled to herself, then to him said, "what do you want me to say? I need to give her a reason."

"I don't know, make up an excuse," he informed her.

Sango put a hand to her forehead as she paced around the room for a second, then turned back to Kouga. "Alright, I'll do it. But _only_ because she's my friend and I don't want her to think she's been stood up," Sango told him, emphasizing the word only, as though telling him he wasn't in charge of her. He, however, didn't get the implication and Kouga grinned while Sango narrowed her eyes at him. "But that doesn't mean she won't be angry at you for not going out or coming yourself."

With that, she turned and walked out the door, heading toward Kagome's house to tell her friend that her date couldn't make it that night.

A task every best friend wanted to perform. Riight.


	7. Chapter Six

****

Creatures of the Moon

**__**

Chapter Six

* * *

A Wednesday afternoon. Most definitely not everyone's favorite time of the week (beside those dreaded Mondays). Why? Because it was smack-dab in the middle of the week and when it was during school, it meant only half the school week was done before the students could get to the long awaited weekend.

Luckily, for some there was a relief period that day which went by the name of 'lunch' where the students could escape the droning on their teachers for a short period of time. A time to relax, unwind, talk to friends, and beat up the people that pissed you off. You know, the usual.

Kagome sighed as she leaned back on the bleachers just outside the school, uncomfortable as it was. They must be the most uncomfortable seats ever. No matter what level a person sat on, they were hunched over and it was very painful to sit like that for long.

She relayed so to Miroku, who was also sitting on the bleachers a level above her and to the side, and Ayumi, who sat a level below.

"That was random," Ayumi commented.

Miroku shook his head with a smile on his face. "You are such a mystery to me."

Kagome gave him a half-smile. "I do try," she said dryly.

Eri walked up to them and Kagome waved and she made her way over. She waved back, but stopped in front of the bleachers, turning to Ayumi. "I was looking for you—"

Miroku abruptly interrupted her for his usual flirting. "Ah, Eri, is that a new fragrance I smell?" he asked flirtatiously. No one seemed to wonder how he could smell the faint odor from nearly five or six feet away.

Eri began giggling like a schoolgirl, which she was, so Kagome guessed it was okay… it was still a pathetic display and Kagome hoped to god that she herself had never acted like that.

"Yes, it is actually…" Eri started but Kagome tuned her out in a manner of seconds. She so did not need to hear Miroku senseless flirting, especially with her friends. It couldn't be helped though, that was just how Miroku was.

The wind tousled her hair and Kagome brought her jacket closer to her as her eyes searched the area. There were actually quite a few kids outside, most of the kids with an off period now or cutting class outside, even though the weather was cold. Mostly because the outside usually didn't have any school employees out to watch the students. Their mistake.

She noticed one girl in particular glance their way for a second with a… longing look? But then she had turned away and began walking again.

Kagome frowned, abruptly standing up and without a word, jumped down from the bleachers before half-jogging over to Sango, who was still walking away from them.

"Sango!" Kagome called.

The wolf girl stopped and turned to Kagome, a question in her eyes.

Without a word, Kagome snatched up her friend's arm and began dragging her over to where Miroku and her friends were sitting. She didn't know why Sango always avoided her when she was with her two best guy friends, but she knew that her friend would have to get over her fear of talking with them sooner of later if she was going to stay friends with Kagome. It was awkward having to avoid one set of friends while with another.

Sango, seeing to where Kagome was about to drag her, began protesting immediately. "I—I don't think that's such a good idea…" she started, nervously.

"Come on. Don't worry, he doesn't bite," Kagome told her jokingly.

"We'll see about that," Sango muttered, but allowed herself to get hauled over. No use fighting it, she knew she'd have to meet one of them eventually if she was friends with Kagome. She only hope there wouldn't be too much blood as he tried to rip her throat out. But Sango guessed she could count herself lucky that the leader wasn't there.

"…But he is on the lecherous side…" Kagome continued.

_So which should I be worried about? That he's going to attack me or grope me? Or both at the same time?_ Sango thought and shuttered at the mere thought.

Kagome only let go of her arm when they reached the bleachers. Since both Ayumi and Eri had disappeared, Kagome turned to Miroku, who eyed Sango with a curious gaze, tilting his head to the side just like a puppy.

"I don't think we've ever been officially introduced," Miroku said with a charming smile. He stepped down to a lower bleacher, offering a hand. "I'm Miroku."

Sango eyed the outstretched hand suspiciously as though it were a trick of some sort. She looked up into his blue eyes, showing her mistrust clearly, but his smile only widened.

_The other woman in Kouga's pack would have tried to take me head off by now, they're too violent, but this girl… there's something about her…_ Miroku thought.

Finally, she took his hand, shaking it. "Sango," she told him. Glancing at Kagome for a second, she quickly growled softly, _What do you think you're doing?_

He raised an eyebrow. _Being friendly_, he responded just as quickly.

Not risking growling again, Sango only sent him another mistrustful glare, before sitting uneasily down on the bleachers in a way so that she could have both Kagome and Miroku in her sights.

Kagome only shook her head as she took her seat. They were growling at each other, was that a good thing?

A silence followed until Miroku tried to break it. "So, Sango, why did you move here to this poor pathetic town?"

"My dad thought it'd be best if us moved out here after—" she began telling him the truth and immediately stopped herself, "for… certain reasons."

Why had she almost told him the truth so willingly?

A newly turned, eh? That explains her attitude to Miroku. The other pack hadn't gotten to her completely yet and he found he didn't want them to change this girl and make her bitter with hate.

A silence again followed and Kagome sighed at how strained it felt. She leaned back her eyes going up to the sky, watching as the clouds drifted by. Why was there such tension between the two? Especially since they was their first time meeting… or was there something they weren't telling her…?

"Has Miroku ever groped you?" Kagome asked Sango suddenly.

"What!" Sango asked alarmed, her face turning bright red.

Miroku put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, "was that a suggestion on your part, Kagome? Well, I don't know her that well but…" Miroku stood up.

Kagome pushed him back down, her face now red too. "That came out wrong and Miroku, that's never stopped you before," Kagome said dryly.

"True," he agreed.

"Sorry, it's only that you guys are so tense and I couldn't think of why… so I thought, knowing Miroku's reputation, that maybe he did something to you…" Kagome trailed off there.

Miroku feigned being offended. "Kagome, I am hurt that you would ever think I'd…"

"Oh, be quiet, you're a lech and you know it," Sango said, surprising both of them, "don't think I haven't seen you in the hallway flirting with… oh, how about every girl that passes you by?"

Miroku grinned, not even trying to look modest. "Again, true. But I haven't had the pleasure of asking you a certain question yet…"

Miroku got up and walked to Sango, taking her hand and bringing her to her feet before Kagome could stop him. She mentally groaned, knowing what would happen.

"And what is that?" Sango asked warily.

Miroku closed his eyes and brought her hands to him, holding them against his chest. Sango tried very hard to hid her blush and was thankfully when her efforts succeeded. He opened his blue eyes again, staring intensively into her brown ones. Sango felt the heat creep up her neck and her heart began beating faster than normal. She cursed the fact that with his good hearing, he'd be able to tell.

A smirk tugged at his lips but he did his best to keep a serious face. "Will you bear my children?"

Sango yanked her hands back immediately and ended up slapping him hard across the face. "Jerk," she murmured, then realizing what she did she stammered, "I—I didn't mean..." What if what she had just done fueled the feud between the two packs?

Miroku only smiled kindly and said, "I understand."

"But—" she began, putting her hand to the red mark she made on his cheek.

They both froze and Sango's cheeks took on a pink tint. She tried to take a step back, not realizing that she was at the edge of the bleachers and almost fell backwards, if not for Miroku's quick reflexes. He wrapped his arms around Sango's waist and bringing her to him to stop her from falling, which didn't help Sango's embarrassment.

"I saved your life," Miroku teased.

Sango detached herself from the enemy wolf, pushing him lightly back. "Ah, yes, you saved me from my two foot fall of doom," she commented sarcastically.

"Hey, that's a deadly two feet," Miroku warned as he took his seat on the bleachers, though slightly closer the other wolf without making her feel uncomfortable.

Sango, too, took her seat. "Uh-huh, just keep telling yourself that," she told him, patting him on the head as though he were a puppy.

"And now that you're treating me like a dog, do I get a treat for saving you?" Miroku asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "And what kind of treat would she be giving you?"

"A _very_ special treat," Miroku commented.

"With anyone else, that would have sounded normal. With you, it sounds dirty," Sango told him as she became totally relax. For the few minutes they talked, she had forgotten all about being a werewolf and him being the enemy. For a second, she was human again like she was not too long ago…

He shrugged and gave her a wicked grin. "What can I say, it's a gift."

Sango glanced at Kagome. "Does he make sexual-related jokes as well?"

"Always," Kagome answered.

"You're just a very _excitable _person, aren't you?" she said dryly.

He smirked and leaned in closer to her. "You have no idea, but I'm willing to show you."

"No thank you," she said, crossing her arms and turning away from him so he didn't see her smile.

Kagome smiled, definitely seeing the sparks between Sango and Miroku. …then again, she saw sparks between Miroku and everyone. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have Sango and Miroku meet. He could break her heart like he did so many before him.

As Sango turned away she noticed someone heading their way and she stood up abruptly, starting to back up as though she were scared. From a few feet up, she jumped backward off the bleachers, landing gracefully on the grass, her face still looking troubled.

Kagome looked to where she was looking curiously, and saw Inuyasha storming toward them. Not only was the fact that Inuyasha seemed so angry surprising, but also the fact that he was there at all. Kagome hadn't seen him, not even in school, since that Friday night, five days ago, she had slept over his house… that same day she had last seen Kouga.

…and she didn't realize how suspicious that sounded until right then.

Miroku looked as well and swore lightly under his breath as he saw Inuyasha heading there way.

He was there only moments later. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha nearly yelled at Sango.

She face was turning pale, but she stood her ground. Miroku nearly winced when she didn't stand down. _That will only infuriate him more…_ Miroku thought.

"I—" she started but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Leave," he said low and menacingly, all his anger contained in that one word.

Before Sango could do anything or answer, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the ear, dragging him down to face level. "What," she began, irritated, "do you think you're doing?"

His own anger turned into worry when he looked into Kagome's infuriated eyes. Shit, she was angry. Never a good sign for Inuyasha, especially when it's directed at him.

"You can't just yell at my friends like that!"

"Don't concern yourself with things you don't understand!" Inuyasha yelled back.

She twisted his ear painfully and he yelped, tilting his head to move with her twisting hand. "Maybe I'd understand if someone would tell me!"

Kagome abruptly let go of him, making him fall back and he rubbed his ear while he glared. The glare that Kagome gave him was ten times worse than his own and he fought the urge to cringe. One thing he knew very well, Kagome could be very scary when she's angry.

She took the slightly pale Sango by the arm and walked with her away from her other friends. They reached a tree, still on school property but barely, and sat down under it.

"I'm sorry, if I had known Inuyasha would act like that I wouldn't have brought you over," Kagome babbled, "I know Inuyasha can be a jerk sometimes, but I didn't think—"

"It's okay, Kagome," Sango interrupted, "if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I could have walked away and refused your offer, but I didn't."

Hearing someone coming their way, Kagome turned to see Kouga, who looked from Sango to Kagome. "What happened?"

Kagome briefly explained what happened to Kouga, but without looking at him again. Kouga gave Sango a look Kagome couldn't identify, but Sango glanced away, unwilling to meet his gaze. He then looked at Kagome, but she seemed to avoid looking at him as well. What had he done to get her annoyed with him?

"But why would he…?" Kagome found herself wondering out loud and stopped when she realized what she was doing.

Kouga laughed sharply as he leaned against the tree. "Because we're different. Because he hates us. Because we hate them. Take your pick."

What Kagome wanted to know, was what he meant by all this "we" crap?

She opened her mouth to ask, when she heard the faint ringing of the bell, signaling the end of lunch. Kagome abruptly stood up, as did Sango, and without a word to Kouga, began walking toward the school.

Furrowing his brow at Kagome's indifference, Kouga caught Sango arm before she could follow Kagome. "I'll talk to you later," he told her firmly.

Great, now she was in trouble on top of getting yelled at. Sango only nodded somewhat, before catching up with Kagome, who was waiting for her.

* * *

Sango put her pen down and stretched her arms above her head as she finished her last bit of homework. After stretching, she threw her books to the floor and fell backwards, collapsing onto her bed with a content sigh. She glanced at the clock, seeing that it read eight fifteen. She had started her homework later than usual, trying to put it off as long as possible, but now she was finally free to do what she wanted. 

A knock came on her door. "Sango?"

"Come in," she called from her spot on the bed.

Her father came in as she sat up on her bed. "One of you're… friend is here," he said hesitantly.

Puzzled, wondering who it could be, Sango stood up and passed her father in the doorway. She reached the front door, saw no one there, then went into the room next to the hall.

There was a wolf sitting on her living room couch.

Sango blinked slowly. It was definitely one of her own wolves and he seemed slightly familiar… Ginta, she remembered his name was.

The large gray wolf sat on the couch, looking at her brother, his head tilted slightly to the side. Sango's eleven-year-old brother, Kohaku, stood in front of the wolf at eye level, tilting his head the same exact way. They seemed to just be observing each other cautiously.

The wolf noticed Sango first, turning to look at her and barking a greeting. Noticing the wolf's gaze, Kohaku looked at his sister.

"Hey, sis, who is this?" Kohaku asked, nodding his head toward the gray wolf.

"That's… Ginta?" she said questionably.

The wolf nodded in a very humanlike way, which startled Kohaku, even though he already knew Ginta was a werewolf. Just to see an animal act so human…

Ginta jumped off the couch and padded over to Sango, stopping in front of her. His head reached nearly chest level and he looked up and he told her, _The leader wants to see you._

Sango felt a surge of disappointment. She had been able to avoid Kouga all day and thought she was safe from whatever he would surely yell at her, but it turns out she wasn't.

She sighed before turning to her brother. "Tell dad I'll be back later."

With that, she left her house the wolf not too far behind, and both took off at a sprint toward their pack's den, Sango easily keeping up with her fellow werewolf.

* * *

Sango stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "You wanted to see me?" she asked grumpily, knowing what was coming. 

Kouga looked up from where he was lying on his bed. He didn't even bother to get up. "What were you doing hanging around one of _Inuyasha's_ wolves?" Kouga asked, saying the other leader's name with a certain level of disgust and hatred.

"I wasn't hanging out with his wolf, I was with Kagome," Sango corrected.

"I still don't want you near those mutts or anyone near them," he said in a way that left no room for argument. She argued anyway.

"So you're allowed around Kagome, but I'm not. That's fair," she said sarcastically.

"It's not the same and I can take care of myself," he told her as he sat up on the bed.

"So can I!" she exclaimed before sighing, throwing her hands up, "fine, but you can't keep me away from my friends."

"I can if they're the enemy."

Sango crossed her arms and met his eyes defiantly. "Kagome's not the enemy, so I won't break off the friendship." A small growl began in Kouga's throat and Sango knew she was in trouble if she didn't do something quick. "Besides," she continued, nonchalantly, "she still likes _me_."

Kouga took the bait. "What do you mean? She likes me."

"Ah, but see, you stood her up," she told him while trying not to smile. Her plan to get him off topic had worked.

"I didn't, I had a good reason damn it," he protested. He then narrowed his eyes at Sango. "Unless you said something."

Sango shook her head. "I gave her a good reason, but that doesn't stop her from thinking you stood her up." She sighed exaggeratedly. "Poor Kagome, you didn't even come to tell her yourself…"

She knew it was unfair to say, him being injured and all when it happened, but she needed to keep him turning on her. She walked closer to him.

"You," Sango said, poking him lightly in the chest, "still owe her a date."

"I do owe her a date, don't I…?" he said thoughtfully with a hand to his chin.

"Kouga…" Sango began warningly, "what are you going to do?"

He grinned impishly. "Giving Kagome that date."

Kouga abruptly stood up and grabbed his leather jacket from the back of a chair. He put it on before turning back to the other wolf. "Stay here. Or go home. You know what? Do whatever you want," he told her before he left the room.

Sango stood there for a second, stunned. _I think that's the first time he's ever left a room without giving someone a command, _Sango thought.

* * *

Clack. 

Kagome turned her head sharply when an object hit her window.

Slowly she got off her bed and made her way to the window, sliding the glass upward to open it. She peered down into the dark night, only to see a familiar person lingering in her yard. Though she couldn't make out the face, she knew who it was immediately.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a fierce whispering, looking down at Kouga's familiar form. She wasn't sure if her mother had any other windows open in the house to hear her by, but she wasn't taking any chances so she spoke to Kouga as softly as she could though loud enough to be heard.

He heard her just fine with his acute hearing. "Come out with me," he called up to her.

Even through the dark, he saw the incredulous look she gave him. "Are you insane? It's nine o'clock on a Wednesday night. I have to go to school tomorrow!" she told him. "And so do you."

"Just for awhile," he told her.

Kagome shook her head, a smile coming to her face despite of it. "You're crazy," she informed the wolf below.

Kouga watched as she abruptly turned her head to look inside her room and quickly shut the window and pulled the blinds down. He grew worried for a second, wondering if she would just ignore him now, when another window to the side abruptly opened and out stepped Kagome onto the roof of her house.

Both her and Souta's rooms were on the second floor, but Souta's happened to lead out onto the roof, one of her favorite places to be. Sad that she was jealous of her brother's room, wasn't it?

"So what do you say?" he asked her, moving closer to the roof where she was.

Kagome moved as far down the roof as she dared and crouched down as she met his eyes, narrowing her own, though slightly playful. "If I get in trouble for this I'm so blaming you," she informed him. She looked around her. "But how am I going to get down?" she asked, more to herself than to him.

"How about using a door," he told her dryly.

She glared at him. "And get caught by my mom? No thank you."

He grinned happily, just glad that she would go with him. Kouga could easily jump up onto the roof and jump down again with her in tow, but no human should be able to do that, so therefore he couldn't in her presence either. Instead, he told her simply, "jump."

"With each and every word you say, I think you're more crazy," Kagome let him know.

"Jump and I'll catch you," he told her. She gave him a skeptical look. "Trust me."

_Could_ she trust him when his friends seemed to dislike him so much? But Kouga had never been anything but kind to her...

Besides the worst that could happen was she could break a limb… go to the hospital… get a cast to wear for a month or so…

Okay, wow, too much thinking.

Kagome still felt unsure until she met Kouga's blue eyes once more and somehow… she could trust him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and jumping from the roof. Kagome closed her eyes once more on the way down until she felt strong arms wrap around her before placing her gently on her feet once more.

She looked up at Kouga. "Told you you could trust me," he told her.

Kagome smiled then looked down to her waist, where Kouga's hands still held her firmly. He followed her gaze, but didn't let go. If anything, his grip on her tightened, as though showing his claim of her. He finally did let go of her, but didn't move back at all. Whatever happened to the idea of personal space? But she wasn't sure she entirely minded….

"So where do you want to go?" Kouga asked her.

Kagome grinned. "I know a place," she told him before grabbing his hand and leading him away. Kouga was only happy that he was with her.

* * *

Sango considered what to do for a moment's time. She didn't want to go home and sleep yet, she was too awake to do that. So she decided to go out on a run to tire herself out before she returned home. 

The change came quickly and painful, but she was soon in her chocolate brown wolf form. She ran through the halls of their pack's den, a few of the other wolves giving her a fleeting glance as she passed, but none seemed to care all that much. Why should they? Their pack wasn't that close and they didn't know her. They could care less if she was killed that night.

The moon shone high in the night's sky, surrounded by stars, some easier to see than others. There was a gibbous moon that night, a little more than three fourths full. The full moon was lingering nearby and would be upon them… showing their true form, what they really were. Animals… nothing more. Sure, they could hide by day and most nights, but the moon… it knew their secrets and gave them this curse.

A curse, a blessing, who was to decide? To most it was a crush and to Sango it most definitely was. If only she had not been out that night. If only she had not been attacked or bitten…. If only, if only.

Sango skidded to a stop and turned abruptly when she smelt the familiar scent of both Kagome and Kouga. Somehow she had managed to end up close to Kagome's house. An enemy scent suddenly filled the air and she quickly turned further, heading back the way she came and toward her den. She felt she had quite enough air for one day, thank you, as she rushed away, not feeling like getting into a fight with anyone.

However, she heard the wolf follow and he was gaining on her too, going faster than she had been. Sango began picking up the pace even more as the wolf got closer and closer…

…and did his scent smell familiar? How was that possible?

It all began to come clear though when the wolf suddenly made a jump for her, pouncing onto of her. The pounce wasn't hard or harmful at all; the only reason she had fallen over was from sheer surprise and lack of balance. She growled at snapped at the wolf's paw, who danced back. She rolled back onto her feet, the growl growing in her throat. If this enemy wolf wanted a fight, she'd give him a fight…

Sango faltered when she saw who it was. It only lasted a second before she jumped at him.

_What, no hello?_ The gray and white wolf asked after he avoided her attack, tilting his head to the side as he regarded her_. And might I add you do look wonderful in your wolf form. _

_Flattery will get you no where,_ the chocolate wolf informed the other before tackling Miroku

He fell to the floor, but quickly rolled back onto his feet. _I've heard of woman being rough, but this is too much,_ he joked. Sango growled and attacked again, but he bumped his body against hers, making her move back for a second before she was back. 

She swatted a paw at him, but he easily knocked it away with one of his own. Then in a second he leapt up on his hind legs and playfully put his front paws around Sango's neck. She twisted out of his grasp and pounced on him, getting him to the ground before trying to bite him.

He was able to avoid and counter each and every one of her attacks. She may have been stronger, but he had been a wolf longer and knew the maneuvers better. Although the entire time, Miroku had no intention of hurting her and was only mock fighting.

Sango wasn't.

_Why so violent all the sudden?_ he asked of her.

_Don't act like we're friends, _Sango told Miroku, barring her teeth and crouching down, ready to attack at any moment

_You were friendly enough this afternoon,_ he reminded her wickedly

_I'd say you were the one being friendly, she informed him._ Her tail pounded once, then twice on the ground, showing her irritation as she crouched down lower_. And the only reason I was nice was for Kagome's sake._

youshe informed him. Her tail pounded once, then twice on the ground, showing her irritation as she crouched down lower. 

He met his blue eyes with her brown ones and she sudden got up from her fighting stance, staying completely still, almost frozen. _Are you so sure about that?_ Miroku questioned.

_What do you care? You didn't seem to care at all when Inuyasha was nearly attacking me,_ Sango countered.

Miroku slowly took a step forward as though she were a frightened rabbit. He didn't want her to bolt at any moment. Sango didn't move, but his eyes warily followed her every movement.

_I couldn't do anything, just like you wouldn't be able to do anything if I was in the same situation with Kouga breathing down my neck,_ Miroku explained slowly

Sango let out a small bark-like noise. _Who says I would've wanted to stop him if he tried to break your neck? _She scoffed. 

Another step forward on his part. _And I don't think that's true. I think you feel it like I do._

Curse her heart that sped up its pace. He would be able to hear it easily.

We're drawn to each other, dear Sango. You can't tell me you don't feel the pull between us?

Despite her racing heart, if she were in human form, she would have laughed bitterly. As she was, she snorted. _I bet you say that to all the girls._

A toothy grin. _Possibly. _

_Stay away from me,_ the brown wolf told him.

She meant in general and he knew it as well, but he took the few steps forward, closing the distance between them. _How can I stand to be stay away from such a beauty?_

He began circling her slowly, looking over every inch of her. He was measuring her up, which was usually done before a fight or… when a male wolf was trying to court a female….

Sango stiffened, not daring to move, but kept her resolve. _You will if you know what's good for you. _

_A girl with some resilience, how could I resist?_ he replied teasingly

A rumbling began in her throat as she clenched her teeth. Then abruptly Miroku was rubbing his head against her neck and the noise in her throat died off as quickly as it began. He bumped his body lightly against hers, throwing his tail playfully over her back before he moved in front of her, nuzzling her neck once more.

His smell was intoxicating… a woodsy smell… and her knees felt weak…. She was giving in to his scent, his sexuality…. Her mind felt unclear and she couldn't think, but her body responded naturally to the male. If she was a feline, she'd surely be purring. As she was, a whimper escaped her, but hearing the sound, thankfully, snapped her out of it.

She yelped and leapt back, then rammed her body against his angrily, causing his to lose balance in surprise, startled by her sudden change in mood. He thought for sure he had had her….

_You… jerk!_ Sango yipped before suddenly running from him, back toward her home. She couldn't stay there any longer, even if it were to fight him. Because if she stayed, her mind might become clouded again and could lead to and almost had….

_Sango!_ he called after her, but she was long gone.

Wisely, he didn't chase her.

* * *

"Come on, what could be better than this?" Kagome asked him as they walked back toward her house. 

Kouga looked down at the cold, frozen vanilla ice cream in his hand. Sure, it tasted good and he had to admit he did enjoy the cone part of it but…. He looked over at Kagome, who was happily eating her chocolate ice cream away. His gaze slid from her face down her body, taking in every curve as a feeling of possession filled him.

"A could name a few things…" he said absentmindedly.

Kagome glanced over at him and, seeing him looking at her hungrily, her face became tinted with pink. He smirked until he saw her look at him again, then past him, her eyes widening.

"Look over there!" Kagome cried out, pointing into the dark woods.

Kouga's head snapped around to look around, searching for what had alerted Kagome. Meanwhile, Kagome leaned closer and took a bite of his ice cream. He turned back just in time to see her lick the last bit of vanilla ice cream from her lips.

He playfully growled softly, then muttered, "I can't believe I fell for that." Considering he'd usually be able to sense danger if it was near and yet he still fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book, it was quite sad. Kagome only laughed at his 'dismay' while he contemplated a new scheme. "Well, if you want it so badly…"

He dipped his finger into the top of his ice cream, getting a good amount on his index finger. Then, before Kagome could figure our what he was doing, he had put it on the tip of her nose.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she hit him (though lightly) on the arm.

Kouga put on a feigned shamed face. "You're right, I'm very sorry. Let me clean that up for you…"

He leaned closer, bringing their face closer together. Kagome could feel his warm breath on her face and put a hand to his chest to keep them apart.

"Kouga!" she exclaimed, blushing further.

He only grinned and closed the rest of the distance between them, his lips brushing against the tip of her nose. He tasted the sweet taste of vanilla and smiled against her skin before he flickered out his tongue, getting the last bit of ice cream off her. He drew back a bit to see her reaction.

Blushing furiously, Kagome said the first thing that came to mind. "My nose feels half-frozen," she murmured.

He slid his arms around her waist, being carefully not to get any of the ice cream he held in one hand on her. "I'll have to warm you up," Kouga told her.

He rubbed his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss while she was unsure how to respond once he finally drew back. Somehow 'thank you' wouldn't really work, but no other words came to mind, so she didn't say any. They walked the rest of the way in relative silence, though not uncomfortable.

Finally finishing their dessert, they reached sight of Kagome's home. Before she could continue forward, Kouga had hold on Kagome's reach bringing her back to face him.

"What's wrong? I have to get home, it's already late," Kagome told him.

"Kagome," he said, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ear.

Then before she had time to responded, his lips were against hers in a rough kiss. The flavors of vanilla and chocolate mixed together as their mouths met, a pleasant touch that made Kagome eagerly return his passion. He softened the kiss, though none of the longing was gone and his arms around her brought Kagome forcefully to him, though she wasn't protesting. Her arms slid around his neck, bringing his face down, closer to her. His tongue pressed harshly and hungrily against her lips, giving her the options of opening her mouth, or being bruised. Though needing air, she picked the secret third option and drew back. She tried to move out of his arms but he held fast. His grip was like iron. There was no way she was getting away from him unless he let her.

He began nibbling on her ear, his warm breath feeling nice against her cold skin. "No one else can have you," he said low and roughly into her ear, nibbling on it. "You're mine."

Kagome froze while Kouga bit her ear lightly, either ignoring or not noticing her sudden stiffness. She struggled in his arms as she exclaimed, "you're just like him, you know!"

Kouga finally got the message and let Kagome go, though he wasn't thrilled about it. "Who?"

"Inuyasha!" she huffed.

He caught her arm as she began to turn. "Don't you _ever_ compare me to that mutt," he said in a low, tensed voice.

She shook her head frantically, ignoring his words. "Possessive… and you're keeping something from me, just like him!" She yanked her arm back, but he let her go in reality.

Kagome stomped over to her house not even looking back once. Not trusting the front day that would might alarm her mother, she awkwardly climbed up a tree and made a small jump to the roof while Kouga watched.

"Kagome," he said lowly, but slightly worried.

She ignored him as she checked to see if her brother's window was open. Thankfully it was and Kagome slipped inside without a single word to Kouga. Souta was sleeping peacefully in his room and she silently crept past him and down the hallway, all the way to her room.

Her heart had been thumping wildly in her chest at the thought of getting caught, but once she was in her room, she closed her door and leaned against it, breathing a sigh of relief as her heart slowed down. She fumbled for her light switch and nearly jumped ten feet in the air when the light filled the room.

Her mother stood up from where she was waiting in her pajamas on Kagome's bed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

Oh, was she in so much trouble.

* * *

Eyes were boring holes into her back, she could just feel them. It was more than a little annoying… and kind of made her feel like she had an itch on her back. Don't ask. 

Kagome turned to glare at Kouga. He was watching her as though she was a time bomb waiting to go off. Well, she supposed he had good reason to be wary. She had been extremely annoyed with him the night before and seeing as she hadn't had a chance to talk to him until now, he wasn't sure how she felt towards him at the moment.

"You still mad?" he asked.

Kagome put a finger to her chin, pretending to be in thought. "Hmm, I should be, considering you got me _grounded_ for the weekend because you made me go out on a school night," she informed him, "but no, I'm not."

She had deliberately avoided the subject of why she had yelled at him that night, but he was fine with that. Bringing it up would only get them both angry again.

"I didn't make you," he told her and when she gave him a look he continued, "I asked. And nicely."

She waved her hand, dismissing his words, though smiling. The bell rang, ending French class and their last period of the day. Kagome grabbed her books, then turned back. "Bye, Kouga. I'll see you later, 'kay?"

He knew it was just an expression but it made him grin. "Later."

* * *

Sango trailed a little behind the three girls, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, as they talked and gossiped excitedly while heading home. The subject: boys, what else? Though Sango wasn't exactly thrilled by the topic. Sure, she had had her fair share of experience with guys, but not since she was bitten. Of course, there had been Miroku the other night… but she wasn't exactly happy about that, even though thinking about it made her blush. But now talking about guys wasn't her favorite thing. 

As Eri began talking about her new crush, Sango suddenly felt someone grab her hand and she was pulled away from her friends. The place she was pulled to was somewhat dark, shadowed by a few trees and the shadow of the school building so that if anyone were to look where she was, they would only be able to see a dark outline and not know who she was.

She then looked to who had just grabbed her and sudden annoyance and slight anger grew in her.

"Hello, Sango," Miroku greeted, still bringing her closer to him.

She gritted her teeth, but as his scent became cleared as he moved her even closer she felt her anger slipping away like sand through her fingers. His male scent seemed to take over her, but she fought it nonetheless. "Let go of me," Sango ordered.

He ran one of his hands through her hair, feeling the soft, silky texture while the other had found its way to her waist. "I think not," he said huskily.

She had seen him fleetingly in the hallway a few times, always flirting with girls and making passes at them. But never had she seen him flirt like this.

Nonetheless, Sango removed herself from his arms. "You see this?" she told him, stretching her arms out and making an invisible circle with them, "this is my personal space. Mine. So that means you," she pushed him back, "should stay out of it."

He reached out his arm and his hand brushed against the palm of her hand. "But you're personal space seems to be overlapping mine." Miroku took her hands in his and brought her to him swiftly, so that her body was pushed up against his. "And now they're joined together…" He let go of her hands and seductively slid his arms around her waist, pushing her further against him. "…as one. Mine inside yours…" He smirked.

"Does everything have a double meaning with you?" she asked him, trying to push him away, but he held onto her tight. She kept one hand against his chest, keeping him as far away as possible, though it wasn't much.

"Yes," he told her.

He changed his grip and held her upper arms tightly, though not painfully so. They both knew if she really tried, she could easily get free of him. Miroku brought his head down, brushing his lips against her neck. She took in a shaky breath and his grip tightened further as he grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin of her throat. He drew his head back only slightly to meet her eyes.

"Stop it," Sango commanded weakly. She meant her voice to be firm and strong, but it came out breathy and soft, as though she didn't really mean it.

He brought his lips closer, his eyes were half-lidded by this point, filled with lust. "Make me," he whispered against her lips, closing his eyes.

So she did.

She pushed him back swiftly and with much force while he seemed stunned for a few seconds, as though he was still contemplating what she had just done. A woman, resist his charms? Never. Sango took those seconds of confusion and used them to suddenly spin and kick Miroku in the side, making him crash into the wall of the school building.

"What part of the fact that we're enemies don't you get?" Sango asked before spinning around and walking away.

Miroku sat down on the ground and carefully watched the female werewolf leave. _But why do we have to be enemies in the first place? _he thought. _Why do we fight when we don't even know the reason?_

Why indeed.

* * *

Kagura hung her legs over the side of a chair, Kouga's chair to be exact. But he wasn't there, so what did it matter? Still, she was bored as hell. Her nails drummed against the arm of the chair as her mind began thinking up a devious plan. She smirked when she finally thought of it. 

Kagura jumped down from the chair and approached a group of wolves, a few of them lying down in their wolf form. "I feel like going on a hunt," she told the others, a cruel smile coming onto her face, "a hunt for wolves." She looked at them pointedly. "Care to join me?"

She knew this group well and knew they'd be thrilled at getting a chance to go after some of the enemy's wolves. Most of them were exceedingly loyal to her as well.

One, however, seemed nervous of the prospect and Kagura found she didn't know that particular werewolf that well. "B-but I thought t-that only K-Kouga could decide if we're allowed t-to do that o-or not."

Kagura growled menacingly and the wolf flinched, becoming silent. Next to Kouga, Kagura was probably the strongest wolf in their pack and at times more ruthless than him. None of the wolves wanted to get on her bad side.

A look of satisfaction crossed her face when Kagura saw the wolf's obvious submission. Then the group of six were out of the den and running out into the woods, searching for the enemy to have a little 'fun' with.

* * *

Shippo turned his head suddenly staring off into the woods with a nervous expression on his face. 

"What's wrong, Shippo?" Souta asked. The rest of the boys walking from school with them gave him a curious look.

"N-nothing," Shippo responded, before putting a mocked happy expression on his face.

The rest shrugged and continued walking together until a few had to go their separate ways since they lived in different direction. All the while, Shippo would chance a few worried looks around him, sensing something very, very bad.


	8. Chapter Seven

****

Creatures of the Moon

**__**

Chapter Seven

* * *

He ran faster and faster in the dark, not stopping even for a second to change forms. He evaded low hanging branches and broken limbs of the trees on the ground as well, knowing that if he ran into any of these things they would slow him down and then they would surely catch him. Though they seemed to be about to capture him anyway.

His fear running through his body, he pushed himself just a little bit faster, a whimper rising in his throat. Knowing he must have stunk with fear, he didn't care, oh God, he didn't care just as long as he got out alive….

Movement to the left of him… dark eyes glinting in the moonlight to the right…. He ran so fast that the trees seemed blurs to him, but they followed not too far behind. His shoes made soft crunching noises when they crushed the fallen leaves, quieter than any human, but still noise and wolves had extremely acute hearing.

He wanted to howl but he was too close to town… too far away from his comrades… and surely they would spring into an attack the second he made a sound…

He could hear them around him, at least three behind and two on either side of him… but wait, hadn't there been one more?

The last wolf jumped in his path a few feet away, the she-wolf's teeth barred as she took a threatening step forward. He stopped and hastily turned around, but there was another wolf blocking his way and every way he turned, there was a wolf near. They had trapped him.

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as goosebumps appeared on his arms and the hairs at the back of his neck prickled. It was six against one, him being a kid no less, hardly a fair fight, but nevertheless he put on a face of determination. If he was going down, he'd at least go down with a bang.

* * *

The banging on Kagome's door refused to stop, only growing louder as more time passed. It would pause for a second, as though the person outside were listening, then began again a few seconds later when the listening didn't seem to satisfy them. 

Kagome yawned and flipped on the stairway light as she dragged herself down them, holding onto the railing for good measure. She glanced at a clock as she passed one, seeing it was only nine. Why was she so tried? Oh, yeah, from her last night stay-out-late-fest with Kouga. She hadn't gotten back too late—just before midnight—but her mother's lecture had taken up a lot of her sleeping time.

Her mother was still at work and her brother remained sleeping in his room, (though why he was already out by nine was beyond her. Weren't little kids suppose to stay up late?) which left her to be the one answering the door.

Feeling cross because of her lack of sleep, she pulled the door open abruptly, ready to snap at whoever had decide to come banging at her door.

The first thing she saw was Miroku standing in her doorway. "Miroku what—" she began irritably, but stopped.

Miroku was holding a small body in his hands.

The boy was covered in blood, his own presumably, as well as dirt and his clothes were torn pretty badly. He looked unconscious… or worse…. Most of his hair was coated with either dirt or the thick red liquid, but she noticed the familiar orange strands.

Oh God, it was Shippo.

Kagome's face became very, very pale. "Oh my God, what happened?" Kagome asked, her voice a whisper. She was frozen there at the door for a moment staring at them both with wide eyes.

"No time to explain right now," Miroku said and walked into her home.

Kagome immediately snapped out of it and began rushing around, grabbing items here and there. She took a few old sheets and covered one of the couches in her living room with them and instructed Miroku to put him down on it. Miroku did so without an argument or another word. Kagome began cleaning him up; the boy was so covered in blood that she couldn't tell where the wounds were and where the blood was coming from.

Miroku watched from the side looking anxious though exhausted. Kagome spared a glance at him for a second as she continued to treat Shippo. Miroku's shirt was covered in blood, but it wasn't his own, at least, she didn't think so.

"There are a few of my dad's old shirts in the top left drawer of the dresser in my mom's room," Kagome told him absentmindedly, not even looking at him as she said it.

"Your father died years ago," he said, leaving it his sentence open instead of asking the question himself.

"Yeah, but my mom couldn't bring herself to get rid of everything that was his. You can take one of the shirts, yours is pretty much done for."

Miroku nodded even though she wasn't looking at him and took off his shirt, dumping it in the bag with the bloodied sheets Kagome had used to clean up Shippo, then quietly walked out of the room. He came back awhile later, buttoning up a blue shirt as he came into the room, though deep in thought.

Any doubts about why the two packs fought were gone now as he looked at the wounded werewolf. This… the death and the wounded… all the mind tricks and unnecessary violence at random times… that's why they kept fighting. Because every time peace was almost reached someone would do something to piss the other pack off. The fact that the two leaders hated each other helped it along in addition to that.

Kagome turned to Miroku when he came in, just finished up bandaging Shippo. "How did this happened?"

"He was… attacked," Miroku said, slightly hesitant.

She shook her head, not because she didn't believe him, but because she didn't like the sound of it, or how much her brother's friend was hurt. "Attacked by _what?_" she inquired, "he has bite marks and scratches all over him! Not to mention I'm pretty sure his right arm is broken, fractured at least." Miroku noted the splint on his right arm as she gently touched one of the smaller scratches on his arm, one that hardly broke the skin so hadn't needed immediate bandaging.

"I don't know, I only found him that way," Miroku answered a bit irritated, not at her, but at himself. Why couldn't he have arrived earlier? But his words weren't entirely true. He knew Kouga's wolves had done it and the cowards ran just before he got there. It was only suppose to be a warning he supposed since they didn't kill him right away, which they could have. They only ran when Miroku drew near and they could have attacked him, but didn't.

Kagome shook her head once more, more forcefully this time. "He's so badly hurt…" She began reaching for the phone. "I should call—" _the hospital_ would have been her next words if what Miroku had done next hadn't caused her to gasp instead of speak words.

Miroku seemed to know what she was about to say because he grabbed her wrist painfully tight. "You can't do that," he said sharply.

If Shippo were brought to the hospital they would run blood tests and other tests as well, leading to many awkward and unanswerable questions because of the fact that Shippo was a werewolf. Seeing how the people at the hospital were painfully unaware of their existence (like most of the humans in the world), they would keep whatever 'new' specimen they could get there hands on and Shippo would be stuck there. Not to mention they'd risk exposure if they did figure it out or a newspaper decided to print a story on the strange patient.

"He won't last the night like this," Kagome told him softly, calmly though it was the opposite of what she felt inside. She was so panicked and worried about Shippo with so many questions running through her mind.

"Kagome, you _can't_," Miroku told her firmly.

"I don't want a dead child on my conscience when I could've done something to prevent it!" she argued.

He met her eyes. "You just have to trust me." Her eyes seemed conflicted. "_Do_ you trust me?" Miroku asked, a bit offended.

They two stared at each other for a long time, neither moving. It was as though they were arguing, yet no words were spoken. Their eyes said enough.

Yes, she did trust him, she had to, he was one of her oldest friends. But on something as big as this… could she afford to trust his judgment?

Kagome felt the blood on her hand begin to cool and a few drops of it slid down her hand and touched Miroku's around her wrist, distracting her. Damn it, she had been in such a hurry she hadn't remembered to where gloves. Not good, definitely not good, especially when dealing with blood.

Kagome gave in first, sighing in defeat. "I have to go wash my hands."

She stood up and Miroku let her go, but stopped just when she reached the doorway, looking back at her friend warily. She trusted him but… why wouldn't he let her call? But something else was bothering her.

"Why did you bring him here?" Kagome inquired, "of all places, why here?"

"I didn't know where else to bring him," he responded while thinking, _I can't find Inuyasha anywhere._

There was one healer in every pack, and when one healer dies, another in the pack would obtain the power to heal, replacing the old one. When the healer in their pack died four years prior, Shippo was picked next, when he was only four. Therefore Miroku had no one to bring him to since he was their healer and Shippo couldn't use his power to heal himself when he was unconscious. Inuyasha was no where to be found, but Kagome was close by and the next person on his list anyway since she knew how to take care of the wounded. Besides the pack, which was mostly a bunch of teens who wouldn't know how to bandage anything properly, Kagome was the most trustworthy. Plus, he had wanted to get somewhere safe close in case they had decided to come back and finish him off. Miroku wouldn't be able to take all of them.

Kagome nodded slightly before going into the kitchen and walked to the sink. She knocked the faucet on with her arm, letting the hot water wash over her hands and rinse the blood away. The water turned pink as she watched it mix with the blood and go down the drain and she kept staring at it, trying to put her mind on other things besides the boy lying in the other room.

Her hands became clean, but she couldn't stop staring, couldn't tear her eyes away from that one spot. It was one of those moments, when you couldn't help but stare off into space and couldn't seem to take your eyes away from whatever it is your looking at… but eventually, you have to.

Arms snaked around her waist and she felt light kisses on the back of her neck. She nearly jumped out of her skin, it startled her that much. She hadn't heard anyone walk in. Yet at the same time she felt like closing her eyes and melting into the person's embrace behind her…

Finally able to look away, she turned around in the person's arms since they wouldn't let her go. She came face to face with a grinning Kouga. Her heart that had been pounding since he startled her had begun to slow down, until it suddenly sped up again when she looked at him, his face only a few inches from her own.

"You scared me," she told him truthfully, "What're you doing here, anyway?"

"I came to see you, do I need another reason?" he asked playfully.

"I'm kind of busy…" she said, not sure how much she should say. The less people that knew about this, the better.

"Then I won't stay long." He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek before resting it on her waist, which made her blush and squirm uncomfortably. He moved back slightly, looking her up and down. "Nice pajamas."

She looked down at her silver spaghetti strap top and blue bottoms with silver crescent moons on them. She gave him a lopsided smile. "I wasn't planning on having visitors," she said dryly. Noticing how his hands suddenly were resting on her hips and remembering his actions just before, she asked suddenly, "Kouga, you do know we're just friends, right?"

But he didn't seem to hear her words.

Visitors? Kouga sniffed the air of her house, smelling a few unusual things. The scent of blood was clear… the blood of a werewolf. Two werewolves.

He had suddenly let go of Kagome and was out of the kitchen before Kagome knew what was happening. She hastily followed after a few bewildered moments. She went into the living room only to find Miroku and Kouga having a stand off, literally both standing, both tense and ready to attack the other any second.

Miroku's hands were in fists and he stood in front of Shippo protectively. He wouldn't let Kouga finish what he had started with his wolves. He wanted nothing more than to attack and kill Kouga, but he couldn't do that with Kagome around. He wasn't even sure he could do it _without_ Kagome around, he wasn't strong enough to beat him.

"What are you doing here?" Miroku asked with an edge to it.

"Me? What about you?" Kouga retorted.

Miroku's arms shook with tension, just wanting to attack Kouga so badly. "Don't even start, you—"

They continued to argue, cursing freely though choosing other words cautiously, until Kagome stepped between them, cutting off their view of one another. She put a hand to each of their chests and pushed them forcefully apart and down, effectively making them sit down in two chairs across from each other.

"If you don't stop acting like five-year-olds, both of you are getting out," Kagome told them sternly.

They both stopped arguing but continued to give each other death glares, the tension still clear in every muscle of their body. Meanwhile, Kagome moved back to kneeling by Shippo's side.

Kouga nodded toward Shippo. "What happened to him?"

Miroku's grip tightened on the chair until his nails were digging into the wood. "You know what happened," he said with irritation through gritted teeth.

Kouga was offended by his anger, but his eyes held a bit of perplexity and Miroku felt a small flare of doubt within him. The enemy's leader seemed so clueless…. _No, he must be playing dumb_, Miroku concluded, _at least, dumber than he is already._

The tension so thick in the air it could have been cut with a knife, Kagome was about to say something to make the air more calm, when suddenly the phone began screeching, making her jump. Wanting to escape the uncomfortable air of the room, Kagome sprang to her feet and went to the phone in the kitchen as opposed to the one in the room.

"Hello?" she asked when she had finally grabbed the phone and stopped its annoying ringing.

"Kagome?" she heard the voice through the phone ask.

"Inuyasha," she said back with mixed feelings.

She heard his exasperated sigh. "You're still mad at me for snapping at… that girl?" he asked, not remembering her name and almost saying 'that wolf'.

"Noo," she responded dryly. She began moving around the room as she talked, unable to stand still.

"Can the sarcasm, I'm sorry, alright?"

"You don't sound very sorry," she retorted.

"What, do you want me to get down on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness?" He started to sound pissed off.

"It'd be a start," she told him.

"Kagome…"

She stopped walking abruptly and let out a sigh. "Look, I got to go, I'm a little busy. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome hung up before he could respond.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before turning toward the door. Now she'd have to go back into that tense room with a wounded, possibly dying, child. Oh, well.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and stepped bravely in. Yay for her.

* * *

Both wolves followed Kagome's movements as she rushed out of the room to answer the phone. True, they could have listened to the conversation with their good hearing, but they were more occupied with arguing amongst themselves. Besides, conversations where you could only hear one party always came out wrong. 

Miroku turned dark blue eyes to look at Kouga's lighter ones as soon as Kagome was gone.

"_It was one of your wolves that did this_," Miroku growled at Kouga. He only took his eyes off the other wolf for a second to glance at Shippo.

"_They wouldn't act without my command and I didn't tell them to do this!_" Kouga said sharply.

"_And who do you think did this? I smelt the wolves and the bites don't lie."_

Kouga looked to the pup. His blood overpowered any scent he could get of his attackers, beside they had probably been careful only to bite and make sure not to stay near him too long or brush against him so that their scent wouldn't stay with him. 

"It could've been your own wolves," Kouga argued, switching to human speech, those his voice had a more animal sound then human.

"We're not like you. We'd never do this to our own," Miroku practically yelled at him.

Kouga didn't like the implied remark. "And what the hell makes you think we would?"

Both of them had begun to relax in Kagome's presence before, but once she was gone their muscles were strained again, ready to jump at the other at any moment. Kouga's eyes started to change to those of a wolf until they heard the door open and Kagome walked forward. Kouga's blue eyes changed abruptly to those of a human once more and the two wolves glanced away from each other to look at Kagome.

Kagome was suddenly very nervous as both their eyes were on her. She had this sudden feel of anxiety, like a deer caught in the headlights or a rabbit knowing its being hunted…. Oh, yes, definitely the latter. However, she pushed the feeling down and continued walking forward.

"Who was that?" Miroku inquired.

"Inuyasha," Kagome replied offhandedly.

Kouga looked angered at just his name and more so that she had even talked with him. Miroku looked even more annoyed. "How come you didn't give me the phone?" It came out a bit meaner then Miroku had intended.

Kouga jumped to her defense, but Kagome quieted him with a look. "you never told me you _wanted_ to speak with him, or that you were looking for him for that matter!" she replied, his voice just annoyed as his face looked. She pointed to Shippo. "Now help me move him upstairs."

"Why?" he asked, sullen by her words. She was right though. Damn women and their need to be right.

"I might be willing to not bring him to a hospital against my better judgement because it seems so important to you, but if my mom comes home and finds him like this, then we'll have no choice," she informed him.

He sighed and gave in, doing what she asked. Miroku took hold of Shippo's upper body while Kouga held his legs and began trudging up the stairs, slowly and carefully. Kouga had not wanted to even touch the other wolf, but Kagome had given him such pleading eyes, asking him to help, that he couldn't resist her. What was it about her that made him do things that he would never do for anyone else?

They walked upstairs and put Shippo down on another sheet Kagome had laid out on the floor of her bedroom while Kagome went to fetch some disinfectant and band-aids from the bathroom.

"Need help?" the voice asked behind her.

Kagome jumped and dropped the cotton balls she had just grabbed. She spun around to look at Kouga, her hand over her pounding heart. It was the third time she had jumped tonight, the second time because of him. How was he so silent?

"Alright, that's it, I'm getting you a collar with a little bell on it. That way you can't sneak up on me," she informed him.

He smirked and she threw the cotton balls and band-aids at him, which he caught easily, while she carried the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Once they reached the room she began working on cleaning the rest of Shippo's smaller wounds.

She frowned as she touched a part of his arm. "I could have sworn there was a small cut here early…" Kagome began, but trailed off. Miroku was suddenly nervous.

Damn it, he hadn't thought of everything when he brought him here. Miroku had been too panicked about getting him treated and over-looked the possibility of Kagome noticing the rapid healing. Now how was he going to get him out of here before she saw too much? "Must be your imagination," he said uneasily. Kouga snorted and Miroku glared at him. "What are you even still doing here? This doesn't concern you," Miroku told him.

"Miroku," Kagome said warningly, while wondering why all her friends seemed to have attitudes lately. Both wolves abruptly turned their heads toward the door as though they heard something. "What is it?" she asked curiously. She didn't hear a thing and they didn't reply.

She shook her head and went back to her work, but a minute or two later, she heard it. Her mother had just come home. Kagome's eyes widened. "Shoot, I'm grounded and not suppose to have people over." If it was possible, her eyes widened even further. "And all those bloody sheets downstairs..."

In a second she had rushed out the door to go hide the evidence and divert her mother so she wouldn't come upstairs. Miroku watched her go, smiling slightly and shaking his head.

"Hey… wolf!" Kouga said, not knowing his name.

"Miroku," he growled at him.

"I don't care, just look!" he snapped back urgently.

Miroku turned, irritated, and was about to say something, but stopped when he saw Shippo. The young werewolf was twitching on the floor, the most movement he'd done all evening, probably the only movement. He shuddered once, twice, then suddenly, he was changing.

His hair grew out longer as did all the hair on his body, becoming thicker and changing to a darker color, a reddish-brown. Bones and muscles moved and slid around, though the change was much smoother and less painful than Kouga's kind would ever be, which made Kouga watch him with distaste. Sharp long teeth replaced human ones and his ears moved to the top of his head, turning into wolf ones. Finally, instead a boy, a wolf, only half-grown since he was still a pup, lay on Kagome's floor.

Kouga cursed at the wolf's instinctive change. The boy was hardly even conscious now, but his body knew he'd heal faster in wolf form, so it changed.

"We can't let Kagome see him this way. I don't know how'd she react…" Miroku said. If she saw… if she found out… Inuyasha would have his head. It was his fault for bringing him here.

Kouga made a quick decision. "Just get him out of here, go back to your den."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "You'd let me just leave with him? And not finish what you started?" The last part was said with bitter. Miroku was only glad that Kouga didn't know that Shippo was their healer. If he did… he might change his mind and kill him then and there, regardless of what Kagome would know or think. It would give them an advantage in their battles since the next healer did not receive their powers right away, let alone they didn't know who the next one would be. So while none of them could heal their wounds, Kouga was attack at full force.

"I didn't do this and you know it," the enemy leader responded.

"How could I know it? And you just happen to be in the area after he's injured? It might not have been you directly but your wolves—"

Kouga used his speed and jumped forward, snapping at Miroku and surprising him. Miroku just managed to avoid the attack but stumbled back, his back hitting forcefully into Kagome's desk. Miroku slid to the floor and before he could recover, Kouga had a suddenly clawed hand around his neck. His hand was between that of a human and wolf as it squeezed Miroku's windpipe.

Miroku was about to punch Kouga, but the other wolf threw him from him and into the desk once again before he could. "You wolves are pathetic, hardly worthy of being called wolves. Go with him before I change my mind and kill you both here," Kouga snarled.

Miroku wanted to rub his sore throat, but that would have been seen as a sign of weakness and he would show the enemy no weakness. "Fine, but how could I leave with him without Kagome seeing him?" Miroku inquired as he got to his feet. Kouga nodded his head toward the window. "You have got to be kidding me." It was a small window and in his human form it'd be a tight squeeze to get through… if he could at all.

Kouga shrugged. "I've done it before and when I was injured." Before Miroku could ask _why_ he had been in Kagome's room, he continued looking at the wolf in the room, not much more than a pup, "take him. I don't want her to find out."

Miroku watched him carefully and not just because he viewed him as a threat. "If things continue how they are… she'll eventually find out about all of us," he concluded his voice void of emotion as though he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Kouga didn't answer only thought. _I know… and that's what I'm afraid of. _What if Kagome reacted like _she_ did?

Miroku brought him back to reality. He had already opened the window and gathered Shippo wrapped in the sheet in his arms. "This isn't over."

Kouga only nodded slightly while Miroku went to the window. He looked back at Kouga only once before jumping out of it. Once his feet hit the ground, he started running off into the night. Kouga watched until they disappeared into the woods, then shut the window.

The door opened noisily a few minutes later and Kouga turned to look at Kagome. "That wasn't too easy. You guys have to leave now while she's in the shower—" She suddenly noticed the two missing people. "Where'd they go?"

"…left when you were distracting your mom," he said after a moment's thought. He was pretty damn proud of his quick thinking.

"They _what?_ I didn't even see them slip past us…. but what about Shippo…?" she trailed off.

"He won't die tonight. He'll get better," Kouga told her and he said it with so much confidence that she could do nothing but believe and trust him. That was new to her. Since when did she actually trust him?

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she said, "come on, I need you to get out of here quick before you get me more grounded." Kagome reached forward and took hold of his hand, pulling him out the door and downstairs, as though she wasn't sure he'd follow otherwise. He'd probably just lounge on her bed if left to his own devices, never leaving. But eventually she'd have to sleep in her bed and if he was still there... _Ah, bad thoughts, very bad thoughts_, she scolded herself as her face heated up.

She quickened her pace and they reached the front door. Kagome ushered him out quickly, but he stood in the doorway, making her unable to shut the door. Well, unless she wanted to hit him with the door, which wasn't below her to do in the right circumstances, like if an annoying salesman came to the door. However, now wasn't one of those times.

"Kagome…" He seemed about to say something more, but she was suddenly nervous about what he would say if she let him talk so she interrupted him.

"Thank you for helping, it means a lot," Kagome told him honestly. On a sudden whim, she leaned in closer to give him a kiss on the cheek to show her gratitude, but he moved at the last second to claim her lips instead. Her eyes widened in surprise as his lips brushed against hers hungrily. Then she closed them, responding to his kiss lightly.

Waves of desire rolled off her, mixing into her scent so that he could smell the aroma. His warm hand was cupped around the back of her neck, underneath her hair while the other was wrapped around her waist possessively, bringing her abruptly closer, so much so it made her squeak. The squeak, however, made him devour her mouth faster, so much longing thrown into one kiss.

Kouga released her suddenly when he heard her mom shuffling around upstairs. He growled softly in annoyance but decided it wasn't a good idea to get her into more trouble, though he wanted to continue. The second he let go of her, he smirked at her and turned before running into the woods surrounding her house.

Kagome closed the door in a slight trance and leaned heavily against it, while one of her hands went to touch his kiss-swollen lips. She might have told him they were only friends and her brain found that logical, her heart, however, didn't entirely agree.


	9. Chapter Eight

****

Creatures of the Moon

**_Chapter Eight_**

* * *

"Hmm, day." 

"Night."

"Sun."

"Moon."

"Pillow."

"Fight."

"Miroku."

"Pervert."

"Oh, I'm sorry the answer we were going for was lecher. Yes, lecher was the correct answer," Kagome responded, answering as though she were a cheesy game show host.

Sango tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I thought there were no answers in this game," Sango said dryly, glancing at Kagome as they walked home from school, "you're just suppose to say the first thing that comes to mind."

Kagome shrugged. "Well, yeah, but with Miroku, there's only that word that always comes to mind where he's involved. It's like a reflex thought."

"Ah, I see, oh wise teacher. I still have much to learn from you," Sango replied nodding, then laughed when Kagome stuck her tongue out at her, "why suddenly bring him up anyway?"

Kagome gave her a lopsided-smile that Sango couldn't see because she was watching the ground as they walked. "Because he's standing twenty feet away from us, looking this way."

"Huh?"

Sango abruptly stopped and looked up, Kagome stopping with her. Damn, she should have noticed him, even if he was upwind of her. That's what she gets for letting her guard down for a second, the enemy sneaks up on her. …Even if he had an odd way of being her enemy.

Kagome beckoned him over, making Sango send a glare her way. True, she could walk away to avoid Miroku, but she didn't think she'd get that far before Kagome dragged her back over. If Kagome saw the look, she ignored it. And hey… what was with the smile of Kagome's face? Did she enjoy Sango's discomfort! _Some friend I have_, she thought darkly.

Miroku was upon them in no time, his normal charming smile on his face. "Is there something I could do for you lovely ladies?"

Sango wanted to snort at his innocent seeming words. Innocent, right.

Kagome, however, didn't want to talk pleasantries; she got right down to business. Her face was very serious and worried, which made his smile falter. She hadn't wanted to ask before when Inuyasha was around, not sure if Miroku wanted Inuyasha to know. Because of that, the subject had worried her all day.

"Is he alright?" Kagome asked quietly.

Miroku knew who she meant right away. The smile was gone, but his face was kind as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's fine, he woke up yesterday night," he told her gently.

She looked relieved and smiled. "Good," she said while nodding. Kagome had been worried when Miroku had suddenly taken Shippo away the night before, but if Miroku said he was fine and she trusted his words.

Sango felt a little out of the loop, not sure who or what they were discussing. She was slightly behind the two, not going the few feet that Kagome had to greet him. Miroku suddenly looked passed Kagome and to Sango, where she stood motionless.

He walked toward her slowly, not making any sudden movements that she could view as a threat. However, he didn't stop until he was inches from her. Kagome watched the exchange curiously. Something told her not to interfere, for this wasn't about her. Nevertheless, she wanted to watch the exchange.

A low rumbling came from Sango's throat, but it wasn't menacing. "_You're invading my personal space again_."

His hand came up, touching the small band-aid on her cheek and at the same time, caressing her cheek. He didn't respond to her words though, only spoke his own. "Our little defender of justice."

She took a step back and his hand dropped away.. "More like stopping two idiots from fighting which didn't, by the way, work."

Miroku shook his head, as though he understood something she didn't. He began to walk past her, their shoulders and arms brushing lightly as he did. "Just when I think I hate all of you, someone does something that reminds me differently."

Was that a compliment or an insult?

"Kouga did it because he had to uphold the truce on school grounds, you did it because you wanted to," he continued.

His hand trailed against her body, brushing against first her side and then… her ass. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Miroku!" she yelled, spinning around. Miroku, however, was already moving away at a very fast pace. Smart boy, or rather, wolf.

Sango turned back around, but couldn't help the small smile on her face.

Kagome crossed her arms. "I saw that, you know."

Sango started. She had forgotten Kagome was there. "What, it was all him, not me," she said in defense.

"Yes, but I also saw the look on your face," she informed her. Sango's face began to heat up. "And look, now you're all red."

She touched her heated cheeks where her fingertips brushed against the band-aid on her cheek as well, reminding her of what happened a few hours ago.

* * *

Sango leaned back against the tree, her eyes closing as she yawned. Lunchtime, the perfect time to catch up on some sleep—besides class time, that is. She would've liked to lay in the sun where it was warmer, but under the shade of the tree kept her from view as she rested. 

The wind made her cold, but it also brought her sounds from all over. Gossip between girls, rumors being spread and changing rapidly as they went along, like a bad case of the game telephone. She began to relax more and more, her breathing becoming deep and even, when menacing growls reached her ears.

She opened her eyes reluctantly and dragged herself to her feet, more than a little curious. Following what she could hear, she moved toward the sounds, but didn't even need to listen after awhile. The big group of people surrounding something they must have found interesting in its center was a big enough hint of where to go.

Two werewolves, each from different packs, were found in the middle of the spectators, exchanging insults with other wolves and humans alike surrounding them. The humans and a few of the wolves chanted "fight" while some of the werewolves looked unsure. They knew there was no fighting on school ground. It was suppose to be a safe haven between the two packs.

Seeing that no one else was willing to do anything, Sango pushed her way through the crowd to the two in the center. Maybe because she was new to the whole being a werewolf thing she was willing to do something, she didn't know for certain, but the rest only watched, doing nothing. Some help they were.

Sango didn't recognize either wolf, but from the slight difference in scent, she could tell which was of her pack and which was Inuyasha's. Kouga's wolf was about to take a swing at the other, but Sango caught his arm. "Knock it off you guys," Sango told them firmly.

The wolf she held onto, her own ally, turned toward her, giving her a fierce look, before he threw her violently away from him. Surprised, she stumbled backwards and would have fallen to the ground if a few wolves in the crowd surrounding them hadn't caught her before she could. "This doesn't concern you, bitch," he snarled at her.

Now, she knew technically that she _was_ a bitch, as was classified as a female of their species, but the way he said it made her blood boil. "It does concern me when you're about to do something idiotic, that'll probably get you in trouble later anyway."

The enemy looked at a loss of what to do. He wanted to fight the other wolf, true, but with Sango's interference and the two _allies_ fighting, he was lost. So, wisely, he kept his mouth shut.

Kouga's wolf barred his teeth at her when she stepped closer to him again. He swatted a hand at her face quickly, something she wasn't expecting. Her face flew to the side with the force of it, her hair covering her face and when she looked back to him, he saw with satisfaction that there were two long, but swallow cuts on her cheek. Her teeth were clenched together tightly.

She was about to open her mouth to say something, when Kouga pushed his way through the crowd. When his wolf caught sight of his leader, Sango saw him visibly cringe, the human way of trying to make himself seem as small and unthreatening as possible. Kouga was having none of it.

He didn't even pause for a second as he took the wolf by the collar in one hand and punched him with the other. The teen fell to the floor with the force of it and some of the crowd let out muffled gasps. The wolf didn't even try to get up, keeping his head down. The only movement he made was to spit out the blood that was welling in his mouth. Sango nearly cringed herself when she thought she saw a tooth be spit out with the thick liquid.

"You know the rules," Kouga said to his wolf lowly, his voice deep.

A second powerful wolf made its way through the crowd, the silver hair unmistakable. "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked. He caught sight of Kouga and his golden eyes narrowed. "Feh, you here explains everything."

Kouga met his gaze that was supposed to be intimating with one of his own. "Why don't you ask him," he began, nodding toward Inuyasha's wolf, "why he was picking a fight with my wo—friend here," he finished, for a moment there forgetting they were surrounded by both humans and wolves.

A murmur went through the humans, many asking themselves or others, "why did he just hit one of his friends?" The others kept quiet, some knowing the reason.

Inuyasha's wolf shrunk away and tried to fade into the crowd, but Inuyasha grabbed him before he could. He began to spit more insults out at Kouga, but Kouga seemed not to notice for once. He closed his eyes, trying to keep himself under control as the scent of blood surrounded him. It was too close to the full moon and the scent of the metallic-tasting liquid was getting to him. If his control was being tested, what of his wolves with less willpower then him?

He snapped his eyes open and looked toward the source, finding himself looking at his newest wolf, blood covering her entire right cheek and fresh blood still surfacing. For just a flash as he looked at her, so quick that no one else noticed but Sango, his eyes changed to those of a wolf.

"Leave," he told her, his voice low and commanding.

Sango didn't move for a second, then turned and left through the crowd, ignoring their gasps when they saw her face. She didn't need this, didn't have to interfere. And what did she get for it? Scratched up.

_Let's see if I help someone again soon,_ Sango thought bitterly.

* * *

Kagome had found her not minutes later and immediately rushed Sango to the nurse to get the cuts cleaned and bandaged, but what Kagome didn't know at that time was that the cuts would be entirely healed only a few hours later. The only reason she still wore the bandage now was because it would be abnormal for a human to have healed so fast. 

It was true that wolves healed amazing fast, but damage from another wolf did take longer to heal than from somewhere else. Something as shallow as the cuts she had would take a few minutes to heal, but by another wolf, it might take so long as an hour or two.

"Sango?"

She snapped out of her daze, letting the hand that touched the band-aid fall to her side. "Sorry, I was daydreaming there for a few minutes."

Kagome smiled wickedly. "About Miroku?"

"No," was Sango's automatic, firm response.

Kagome laughed a bit before saying, "alright, then let's continue our game." The two began walking again as Kagome thought. "Alright, home."

"Alone," was Sango's quick response.

Kagome nodded. "Good movie. Umm, movie!"

A smile lit her lips. "The Call of the Wild."

* * *

Kouga sat in his chair in front of his entire pack, all of them crowded into one room, in either animal or human form, whichever they preferred. It was like a king sitting in front of all his subjects, all of them entirely silent, waiting to see what he had to say. 

"Last night," he started, his voice ringing throughout the quiet room. His voice had a growl-like quality to it, meaning he wasn't very happy. "One of the Pack of Longwood's pups was attacked and wounded."

Some of the pack cheered or growled in approval, depending on which form they were in. Others were wise enough to keep quiet, noticing Kouga's foul mood.

"_I didn't give this command_," he growled fiercely at them. Those that had applauded, immediately shut up. "_I'm _the one that rules this pack, you only obey _my _commands."

Sango only partially listened after that as he lectured the pack on obedience. She understand his need to have control when their pack wasn't too functional and kind to one another, as the cut on her cheek that afternoon proved. He was trying to bring the pack together, stopping the violence within it. If they could ever actually function like a normal pack should, they'd be able to defeat Inuyasha's pack once and for. After all, their type of wolf was stronger, but they weren't as cunning or as trusting of one another.

When it came down to it, their pack was corrupted and deficient. Longwood's was strong in their trusting and caring with no plots against one another. In the end, who would win? The answer seemed painfully obvious to her.

Kouga continued to threaten because that was the only thing that kept his wolves in line, that and actually violent action. He tried to get those that executed the plan to come forth, but quite obviously, no one did. Sango shook her head, wondering if she would have been better off without a pack.

Kouga snarled at them all before commanding, "leave now and get out of my sight."

The wolves quickly left, wanting to get out before Kouga decided to take his anger out on one of them. One werewolf that Kagura recognized as the one that had not wanted to go hunting with her, tried to stay behind. She glared at him, her eyes turning into those of a wolf, and he more or less literally, ran out of the room. Had he been in wolf form, he would have had his tail between his legs.

Kagura stood a few feet away from Kouga, her head tilted as she gazed at him. "There was a time when you'd praise us for nearly killing one of their wolves."

Sango had stayed behind, lingering in the shadows, curious to what Kagura had stayed behind for when Kouga seemed like he'd rip the head off the next person who talked to him. At Kagura's words, she narrowed her eyes. He'd said the wolf was wounded, never that he was nearly killed. Kouga, however, did not notice this slip.

"They're not allowed to act without my word. Wolves should know their place," Kouga informed her sharply. But was that the real reason? Memories of Kagome's pained and worried expression as she tended to the pup… those wolves, at least some of them, were truly her friends. He didn't like seeing her in any kind of pain.

He closed his eyes and leaned back. He looked relaxed, but his nails digging into the wood of the chair told differently.

"And what would you do to those that harmed this wolf?" she asked, one eyebrow raised, her tone mocking. "Give them over to Inuyasha and his pack so justice could be served?" She sneered. "They only do what you've taught them. Attack the enemy." Kouga's nails dug deeper into the wood, his hands changing involuntarily so that they were half-wolf. Kagura enjoyed the display. "But you've been spending time with the enemy, haven't you? At least, you've spent time with the enemy's bitch. I smelt that human on you last night, Kouga."

And it had pissed her off, too. Why would he need to be around a human wench when he had many potential mates here? Mainly, her. He wouldn't let him be taken by some human bitch. That _girl_ would run everything.

In the blink of an eye, Kouga was suddenly in front of her, his hand closed around her throat. "That's enough," he told her through gritted teeth. He squeezed tighter and droplets of blood fell where his piercing nails touched her skin. She clawed at his hand, trying to make him let go. "I already told you to leave." He threw her to the floor. "Don't make me say it again."

Her neck was burning with pain and she touched it, then immediately took her hand down. She wouldn't show him weakness. Her eyes filled with rage as she glared at him, Kagura spun around and began storming out of the room.

Seeing that Kagura was leaving, Sango stepped out of the shadows and began moving forward toward Kouga. She wanted to ask him about certain things Kagura said, but suddenly the wolf in question blocked her way.

_Perfect,_Kagura thought. Something to release her anger on. If she couldn't hurt Kouga…

Besides, what was she staying behind for anyway? In the position just below Kouga, Kagura had some rights that she had given herself so that she didn't always obey Kouga's word. What was this newly turned still doing? Her eyes narrowed.

While she was in thought, Sango tried to go around her, taking a step to the left, but Kagura only responded instinctively by taking a step to her right. She didn't like this dancing around. She'd rather Kagura just spit out whatever was making her stay in Sango's way. Finally, Kagura spoke.

"You won't replace me as his second," she growled at the new werewolf.

Sango stared at her as though she were crazy. Where did she get the idea that she _wanted_ to be in the second best position in this insane pack? Instead, she insulted, "if it means chasing after Kouga, trying to get him to sleep with me, no thanks, I'd rather not."

That was it, the last bit of Kagura's control broke and she launched herself at Sango. Not expecting it, Sango barely had time to move away and Kagura wound up getting hold of her arm. She twisted, bringing Sango to her knees with a muffled cry.

"Whoever said I wanted to, anyway?" Sango asked, angrily.

Kagura responded by bringing Sango's arm painfully behind her back, twisting it once more. Having enough, Sango lifted her leg and used her foot to kick Kagura, causing her to lose balance and drop Sango's arm. She stood up and avoided when Kagura tried to catch her again, not going to be caught the same way twice. She smiled, and not a nice smile, at Kagura, which caused her eyes to narrow.

"What?"

"You want to dominate Kouga by sleeping with him, so that you can lead this pack because you're not strong enough to all out beat him. But…" Sango finished in her mind, _it just amuses me that Kagome, a non-wolf, could dominate Kouga without using any physical force—at least not the fighting kind—and you'd never even be able to come close doing that. Even by sex, you couldn't control him._

Anger showing clear on her face, Kagura swept the feet out from under Sango, making Sango fall onto her back with a yelp. She recovered quickly and saw Kagura standing over her with a satisfied smile.

_Idiot, you left yourself vulnerable,_ Sango thought before lifting her leg and with all her might kicked Kagura in the kneecap. A sickening crunch was heard.

Kagura let out something between a scream and howl, before falling to her knees in pain—which only made it hurt worse. "You _bitch_!" she screamed, "You'll pay for that!"

With Sango still lying on the floor, Kagura lunged forward, landing on her better side. She took hold of Sango's throat, much the same way Kouga did to her and squeezed. And squeezed. Sango gagged, grabbing onto her wrists, trying to take her hands away. Her vision was starting to fade around the edges. She couldn't breathe.

Oh God, she couldn't breathe.

"Kagura, stop," Kouga commanded. Kagura didn't even flinch at his tone. "_Stop_."

Her grip only got tighter.

A few moments after Sango was certain she would die, Kagura let go and Sango rolled away, coughing and gasping for breath. Kouga made a loud bark-like noise and someone came into the room.

"Help Kagura to her room. Don't bring her to Ayame, her injuries are her own fault. She'll heal them normally," Kouga instructed.

When the boy reached Kagura, she let out a soft growl, not wanting help. He tried to aid her, but she pushed him away roughly. She tried to get up, but couldn't do it using only one leg and stay on her feet, much to her annoyance. In the end, she required his assistance and he helped her limp out of the room, however she didn't leave without a final death glare at Sango.

When she could breath normally again, Sango got to her knees and looked up at Kouga, who was standing a foot away after he had tried to help get Kagura off her. He hadn't interfered beforehand because it would have made Sango look weak, him fighting her battles for her—never mind the fact that he had hoped Sango would get the better of her. But in the end he had had to stop the fight before one of them was senselessly killed. Mainly, Sango.

Kouga looked thoughtful (a surprise to Sango since he usually followed the patterns of 'do now, think later') as he gazed at the door Kagura had just exited from.

"I wouldn't care if you were my second, don't care who it is as long as they know their place under me. You'd probably be better than Kagura there. She doesn't listen to anybody. You can't beat her now, but in time, you'll probably be able to. But if you ever beat Kagura to get that status, she'd fight you constantly, trying to get it back. …unless you killed her during a match." He looked her in the eyes. "But you aren't willing to do that."

Sango shook her head. "It doesn't matter anyway. I still don't know much about being a wolf, a lot of the 'rules' are still unknown or puzzle me. I don't even understand how I'm this strong when I'm hardly just turned. Strong enough to be your second."

"You and Kagura were both once human." From Sango's shocked face—she hadn't known Kagura had been once human—Kouga nodded. "Yes, Kagura wasn't born a wolf. In high school she had a wolf… lover. She knew he was a wolf and knew what could happen, but didn't care. She got bit during sex and has changed every full moon since." He shook his head. "Even though you were both human, I'm guessing were physical strong and knew how to fight before you were turned." She nodded. "Kagura wasn't strong and couldn't fight much, but she's cunning and doesn't always play fair. That's what keeps her at my side. Other wolves in this pack are much stronger than her, but can't beat her to take her status away because 'something'," he scoffed at the word, "would happen to them, and they were too afraid or too injured to fight. Or if they do beat her, they don't stay alive to keep it very long."

She took all that Kouga said and put it in a box labeled 'reasons not to piss off Kagura' in the back of her mind for further consideration later. This was one nasty bitch they were dealing with.

"I'm not so sure I'd want Kagura's position," Sango admitted, then realizing what it might have sounded like, she hoped he didn't take offense.

However, he just shrugged. "Just saying, once you get use to all the ways to fight as a wolf, you'll be strong and cunning. You could take her down. But only if you last long enough in this war. Wolves of all different strengths have been killed by the other pack over the years."

He looked back at the door once more, making Sango look as well, but she saw nothing interesting. But Kouga's mind was focused on Kagura's words from before. If others thought like Kagura, if they thought he was going soft with being upset about the _enemy_ being hurt… he'd have to do something about it.

Which is exactly why they'd fight tonight. After the incident that afternoon with the two lower wolves fighting, Kouga and Inuyasha had traded insults for some time until they'd decided on a fight between packs that night. It wasn't usually declared so openly, mostly trying sneak attacks, but both had been agitated lately and this was a good way to be relieved of the tension. Kouga needed it; that much was obvious.

Kouga looked down at Sango, a devilish smile on his face. "Go tell the other wolves we fight tonight. Have them spread the news."

Sango looked startled, but nodded before swiftly leaving the room.

* * *

The breeze blew Sango's hair as she stared up at the nearly full moon. Just the thought of it made a shiver of excitement, yet apprehension run up and down her skin. On the full moon, her kind of werewolf would go crazy and their minds would be gone, fully giving into instinct and losing all human traits for those of an animal. The only thing they did know was to stay away from town, but that was a given. Wolves generally didn't like people anyway. But other than that fact, there were no limits to what they might do. It was a wonderful feeling being free, not having to worry about anything, but at the same time, she was scared. Who knows what she would do when she didn't have her wits about her? 

She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Sango? It's time."

She growled at the interruption as she turned around. The teen werewolf didn't even look the least bit startled to see her eyes were wolfish and her teeth were long and sharp. This close to the full moon… it was getting to her. She was beginning the change.

Sango glanced around her to see the rest of her pack either in wolf form, in the middle of shifting, or getting undressed so they wouldn't wreck their clothing. Still feeling uncomfortable about being nude around them, Sango chose to change and then wriggle out of the loose clothes, no matter how odd it looked.

Kouga then came to the front and began leading them, while many of the wolves that followed yipped and barked in anticipation. Even if some of them didn't really want to fight, the excitement of an upcoming battle did not go unfelt by anyone. Sango noticed, with certain satisfaction, that Kagura was not among their numbers.

The teen that brought her to her senses somewhat—Ginta, she remembered was his name—stayed by her side. Not that she really minded, but…

"_You don't have to look after me, you know_," Sango told him, turning her wolf head toward him.

Ginta looked over at the chocolate brown wolf. "_This is your first big fight, right?_" She bobbed her head in response. "_I'm here to advise you, for now. If you have any questions, ask._"

_Yeah, how about, can I go home?_ Sango thought, but kept it to herself. Out loud, she said, _"nothing comes to mind."_

Her body was tense as she trotted with her pack through the forest, trying her best to calm her nerves. Abruptly, something fell across her back, causing her to yelp and jump away. However, the wolves were too close together to jump far, making her run into Ginta.

He panted, the wolf's way of laughing, as Sango spun around and crunched down, ready to pounce on whatever had fell on her. Instead she came face to face with a wolf not much bigger than a pup with brown fur only slighter darker than her own.

"_Loosen up!_" the young wolf told her, her tail moving ecstatically.

"_We're off to war, how can I loosen up?_" Sango asked.

The girl pup dodged forward playfully and then back again, dancing around Sango's feet but getting away quick, just in case Sango decided to snap at her. Sango jumped about, trying to get her to stop while trying not to step on her. A few werewolves nearby laughed at the scene.

"_Alright, stop now,_" Sango instructed, a whine quality to her wolf voice. She was getting dizzy from going around in circles while trying to follow her movement. The pup only yipped, crouching down on its front legs, tail wagging teasingly.

"_Rin,_" Ginta said in a warning tone. Her ears pulled back as her way of sulking, Rin bound away, looking for someone else to play with.

"_What is she doing here? She's too young to fight," _Sango inquired, one ear raised, the other against her head.

"_She's here to help injured wolves get back to Ayame, if needed. She'll stay away from the fighting…"_ he ended there, though the unspoken "hopefully" was there. He sniffed the air before telling her, "_we're almost there. There's one thing you should know. Whatever you do, don't hesitate, it'll get you killed."_

She glanced over at him. "_Why would I hesitate?_" she questioned, slightly offended.

"_It's just something that I'm suppose to warn you about. Look, this town isn't all too big and there are two wolf packs in it. I'm not saying friends haven't been made between the packs, they have. But the second the battle starts and you hesitate, the wolves you think are your friends on the other side won't be as indecisive you. They'll go after your throat in that moment of uncertainty and you'll end up dead_." He sighed, which Sango didn't even know was possible in this form. "_Both sides have lost a lot of wolves that way, through the trickery of 'friendship'. Anyone you think is your friend, once you start the battle, isn't. Remember that_."

She was about to say something—what, she wasn't sure, maybe something along the lines of arguing with him or questioning him—when the strong scent of the other pack assaulted her. Sango looked away from Ginta abruptly and saw them not a hundred yards away, waiting for them.

Moonlight pooled the other pack, while leaving theirs in shadow as clouds paused over the nearly full moon. Thunder boomed and rain began to pour, but no one seemed to notice.

Then, without a word, though certainly with growls, the battle began.

* * *

It was total chaos, Sango had no idea what to do. The wolves just threw themselves at each other, biting, scratching, growling, howling. The scent of blood was strong in the air and getting stronger by the minute, giving the fighters even more motivation to attack. With hackles raised and lips curled back, there seemed to be no end to the senseless fight. 

Sango jumped away when two fighting wolves suddenly sprang forward, going unknowingly toward her. She tried to get further away, but was surrounded by werewolves on all sides. She was near the center, not a good place to be and from the look of it, she was the only wolf that had yet to have blood splattered on her muzzle.

She tried to wade her way out of the sea of violence with no such luck, though she did manage to get herself to an area with less wolves around. Looking still for a way out, she failed to notice the enemy that had set her eyes on her.

The she-wolf slammed full bodily into Sango, making her fall to the ground unexpectedly. She scrambled to her feet and dodged out of the way of the enemy's next attack, making the she-wolf snarl in annoyance. Sango stayed on the defensive, only dodging the attacks, nothing more, which annoyed the wolf still. Why wouldn't she fight back?

A slip on the wet ground caused Sango to fall when she tried to move away and the other wolf let out a bark of triumph over getting the upper hand. She launched forward for an attack—

—only to have a gray and white wolf take the blow for her.

_Miroku,_ Sango thought, shocked.

The attacking wolf whined and backed off, looking from Miroku to Sango, confused at what had just happened. Sango herself looked a bit lost. Miroku bared his teeth, his ears straight upward, and she stalked away, looking for a new fight.

Miroku turned to Sango, looking down at her as she lay on the ground, concern in his eyes. "_Are you alright?_" he inquired. He butted his nose lightly under her chin in an affectionate touch, trying to help her up.

…Anyone you think is your friend, once you start the battle, isn't. Remember that.

Sango got up and jumped away, the fur on her back sticking up like needles. "_I can take care of myself_," she informed him sharply.

He tried to take a step forward, though Sango snapped at the raised paw just fast enough so that he'd be able to remove it before she struck. "_Sango…_"

"_When will you get it through your thick skull that we're enemies? You can't keep doing this Miroku_!" Sango said.

She got in a crouched position and jumped at him, but he easily jumped to the side. She was attacking out of anger, making her movements reckless. She slid once again after she'd missed, causing her to get mud all over her fur. A low growl escaped her as she got up and turned back to Miroku.

"_You don't have to protect me_!"

He tried to respond, but Sango ran from him, not wanting to hear it. She didn't get far, however, before the she-wolf from before attacked her again, now that Miroku wasn't there to stop her attack. She stood in her path, obviously not going to let Sango pass.

If Sango could've sighed, she would have. "_Move. I don't want to fight you._"

The she-wolf's furry face looked confused for a second, then she shook it off as her lips curled back. "_You won't trick me that way,_" she commented as she lunged forward.

Sango took the hit, then when she was close enough, rammed into the other with her body. She knocked the she-wolf to the ground, making her sprawl across the mud. Before she could get back up, Sango took hold of her neck, one of her most vulnerable parts, and the she-wolf froze.

Her life was her own to control now. Her entire fate rested within Sango's hands, or more correctly, her teeth.

The wolf's breath was quick, her heart beating rapidly, but other than that she didn't struggle, knowing it was useless. Sango growled, her wolf instincts taking over, and the she-wolf tensed further. She could feel the pulsing of her heart from where she held the wolf, felt every beat as if it were her own. She wanted to take that last bite, feel the blood gush forward as she crushed the other wolf's neck. She wanted to feel her enemy's blood drain.

Then abruptly, the image of Kagura holding her neck came into Sango's mind.

Sango let go and jumped back, away from the she-wolf. She didn't want to be like Kagura. She didn't want to kill anyone, or hurt them for that matter. She didn't want any of this.

The wolf watched her with confusion, slowly getting up, but Sango only took a step backward before fleeing.

* * *

"Three were killed, many were injured, but only two severely and Ayame is with them now," the wolf told Kouga. Kouga paced around the room before sitting on the bed, exhausted. The fight had been long and tiring that night, but eventually both packs retreated as the storm outside got worse. And like always, nothing was resolved. Kouga luckily wasn't hurt that bad, only a few scratches that would be healed up by the following day. Though with any of his wolves killed… not good, not good at all. 

The wolf continued, "there is also one of Inuyasha's that was taken captive."

Kouga looked up at him sharply. "We don't take captives. We kill."

"He was unconscious and they were about to kill him, but one of the wolves suggested to have him taken for torturing before sending him back in pieces as a message to Inuyasha."

Kouga might have smirked at the thought of Inuyasha's face when he discovered his wolf, but was too tired to even do such a small thing as that, not to mention do anything concerning the captive. "Have Kagura deal with." He just wanted this night to be over. He was tired. Very tired, and not entirely in the physically way. What he wouldn't give to be with Kagome just then. She had such a soothing presence…

The wolf nodded, then was gone.

* * *

Sango took deep breaths as she leaned against the wall, surrounded by the rest of her pack. She could have gone home but, somehow, covered in mud and blood, she wasn't sure she'd be entirely welcomed. Closing her eyes, she was about to sleep when she heard someone sit down next to her. She cracked open one eye. 

"I saw your reluctance to kill," Ginta commented. Startled, she sat up straighter, both eyes wide and about to make an excuse when he continued, "It's okay. You'll learn differently when that wolf you let live attacks you all the same next time or attacks and kills one of your friends."

His eyes looked haunted after he spoke, leaving Sango curious. "Did that happen to you?" Realizing what she just said, she said quickly, "sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

He shook his head. "I had a younger sister once… let's just leave it at that."

Her face took on a sympathetic look, while she wondered. Would that happen to her? Would she regret _not_ killing another being? She didn't want to believe it, but… Ginta's words stuck to her, worrying her.

Sango might have said more if another wolf had not come to stand in front of her. "You have guard duty to the captive." _Captive? _Sango wondered. "Kagura's orders." Just when she was about to respond that she didn't have to listen to that bitch, the wolf seemed to already know what she was about to say. "Kouga put her in charge of it, so disobeying her now would be like disobeying Kouga." He gave her a knowing look, understanding what a pain it was to listen to Kagura.

Sighing, Sango stood and with some directions from the wolf and Ginta, she found her way to the captive's whereabouts. It was actually a small shed apart from the old apartment building the wolves used as their den, presumably used for wolves that got out of line or were too violent after changing on full moon.

The door creaked open and she hurriedly got in, drenched from the rain that seemed never ending. Shaking herself, she sent water flying while she shivered. The room was dark with no light whatsoever, only a small window letting in the smallest bit of moonlight every now and then when the moon wasn't shielded.

Curious, she took a look of the prisoner through the bars that held him. She saw that, indeed, he was a male, but that's all she could tell in the dark.

The scent, however… it was familiar…

She sharpened her sight, making use of their ability that made her eyes wolf–like, to see the prisoner. But it turned out she didn't have to as a bolt of lightning striking in the distance lit up the room for an instance.

Miroku.

Sango cursed inwardly. _Miroku, you fool, how could you let yourself be captured! _she thought.

He was sitting leaned up against the wall, but was out cold now. He must have been awake at some time though, since he was in his human form, probably forced into it by the other wolves. She noticed a nasty looking wound on his right leg, cutting through his calf muscle, but it didn't look like it was healing at all. In fact, it looked like something had been put in the wound…?

She bit her lip in thought as she watched him for a few minutes, then disappeared from the shed.

* * *

Miroku woke up to the throbbing in his leg; the pain had not lessened at all. He should have at least started to heal by now, but he understood what Kouga and his pack must have done. 

His whole body ached and it didn't take him long to notice many new bruises on him. Still, even through the pain, he slowly sat up straighter, only to collapse and have his back hit the wall. He whimpered softly.

He was about to let unconsciousness take him again when he noticed a familiar scent. The sweet scent surrounded him and jolted him back into awareness.

And there she was a few feet away, sitting in the dark watching him, only a few annoying metal bars between them.

"Sango…"

She, however, looked away. "Save your breath. I can't—I'm not helping you." She pushed a tray of food under the bars and toward him, though he noticed she kept the drink near her. "Here. Eat."

He ignored the food, never taking his eyes from her, which made her extremely uncomfortable. She shifted uneasily before turning away from him. They stayed like that for a long time, neither moving nor talking until finally, the door to the shed opened, redirecting both their attention.

Hakkaku walked into the room, ignoring Miroku completely. "Your shifts up, you can go," he told her.

Sango nodded and gracefully got to her feet, quickly heading for the door and was gone in a second. But even from outside, Miroku could hear her pause and let out a long, shaky breath.

Hakkaku shrugged off the tension that had been in the room and he sat down where Sango had been, taking a sip from the drink she had left behind.

Miroku feigned sleep as the minutes that felt like hours slowly went by. He had acted recklessly that night, getting himself captured. And now he wasn't sure if he was lucky or ill fated to still be alive. What would Kouga do to him now?

Only when he heard a loud 'thump' did Miroku come back to himself. His eyes opened and he saw the guard that was supposed to be watching him had fallen to the ground. He couldn't be asleep… what had happened?

Almost an hour later, the door opened slowly, cautiously. Sango looked in before coming in, closing the door firmly behind her. She stepped over the unconscious wolf's body, murmuring, "sorry, Hakkaku," before standing in front of the bars of Miroku's prison. Then she slammed her body into it.

Miroku looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you doing?"

Her arm was throbbing, she ignored it. She backed up before slamming into it again, giving him the same look. _What do you _think_ I'm doing? _"Getting you out of here. Keep back."

A small, very small, smile lit his lips as she continued to hit the bars. When the entire side of her body became numb, she began kicking the bar instead for awhile, then switched back.

She couldn't help him before because they would have known it was her since it was her watch and her scent in the shed, but now with Hakkaku unconscious on his watch, it'll lead them to the conclusion that he'd someone broken himself out when the wolf wasn't paying attention.

"What did you do to him?" Miroku asked, nodding toward the fallen wolf, as much humor in his voice as he could manage in his current situation.

She gave him a half-smile. "It's a drug. Odorless and tasteless." Slam. "He'll be knocked out for a few hours."

"And how did you come by a drug like that?" his amused voice inquired.

"My dad's a doctor so I know a thing or two." She stopped for a second. "Alright, watch out." Sango stepped to the other side of the room and with all her might, ran into the bars that made up the door. They gave way and fell into the cell, along with herself.

"Ow," Sango groaned, while getting up.

Miroku used the wall to help him get up, but almost fell again when he let go. Sango caught him in time and kept an arm around him to steady him.

"What did they do to you?" whispered Sango, more to herself than to him.

He looked down to his wounded leg. "Liquid silver… in the wound. My legs won't hold me for awhile. It will take a human's time to heal, unless I can remove the silver they poured into the wound."

Sango shook her head in distaste as she helped Miroku walk out of the shed, kicking the drugged drink over before they left. She had planned to just let him escape on his own, but with his injury he wouldn't get far. He needed her to help him now.

As they moved, for the first time that night, she was thankful it was raining so hard. That way, it would wash away their scent, mostly, hers. If they found their scent together… let's just say Kouga wouldn't be stopping Kagura next time she went for her throat.

Sango hurried them away from the pack's den and into the forest where they could be somewhat concealed. They traveled for a long time and as swiftly as they could, the lightning lighting their way every so often. They had been long since drenched by the time Sango stopped, two-thirds of the way to Miroku's home.

She let go of him and took a step away, letting him stand on his own. "I'll have to leave you here. I have to get back so I'm not suspicious when they find you gone," Sango explained, then thought, _plus I don't think getting too close to Inuyasha is a good idea._

She turned away, but Miroku caught her arm. "Come with me," he told her, his face serious.

Looking at him incredulously, she responded, "I can't."

"Won't," he corrected.

She yanked her arm away. "Neither, both! I… I don't know what I mean! But it's impossible."

"Stay on their side and it'll change you."

His voice was solemn to the point where she knew the memory of it would stay in her mind. "I don't have any other choice," she replied, "I was on my own and I learned that I needed a pack." _I only wish that I'd found one that wasn't at war… but I can't ask my dad and brother to just leave everything again for me and move just when they got settled in…_

Miroku took a step forward. "You don't belong on their side. You're kind and compassionate. Care about others even if they aren't like you."

"I can't help what I am. You and I, we're different and nothing can change that," she informed him.

She took another step back to keep them apart, but the ground proved to be too slippery as she began to fall. Miroku caught her just in time. He had his arms around her, though he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he supported them with his injured leg.

Slowly he opened his eyes and took one arm from her so that he could brush her cheek softly. "But different in such a small way."

Her breath caught. "…even if I wanted to… Inuyasha would kill me before letting me into your pack. Or Kouga and all his wolves would kill me for leaving, betraying them." She put a hand to his chest and pushed away from him while pushing him back as well. "You're trying to go against what has to be. We'll always be enemies."

If it had been anyone else, he could've dealt with it, but… "I don't want to be your enemy, Sango."

She rubbed her temples, getting a headache from dealing with him, her annoyance growing. "Deal with it. I'm going back now, before they realize you're missing or if they already have, I can't be near here. Don't expect me to help you again, because I won't. It was a once in a lifetime event, so get over whatever connection you think there is between us because—"

Miroku's lips met hers, abruptly cutting off the rest of her words. Her eyes widened and she squeaked in surprise while trying to push him off her. However, as his lips brushed insistently against hers, her eyes fluttered closed and her arms went limp at her sides. He moved her back until she was pressed up against the tree behind her, never letting his lips leave hers.

The kiss was sweet and just this side of rough with an undertone of hunger, neediness. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip and he growled softly before moving away. She opened unfocused eyes.

"_I won't stay away_," he told her, his voice a soft growl.

With that he left her in the pouring rain, limping as he did his best to run, ignoring the pain. She watched him until he disappeared out of sight, then began running toward her home, leaving her to ponder about their conversation.


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Creatures of the Moon**_

**_Chapter Nine_**

* * *

_She teasingly kissed his lips before pulling away, a playful smile on her face. He growled softly as he opened his eyes, searching for his prey that had moved out of his grasp. He saw her smile turn into a grin as she heard the sound, thinking the growl was nothing more than a sign of pleasure and slight annoyance, having no idea of the animal instincts that lay beneath the deceptive human exterior._

_With movements more graceful than any human possessed, he sauntered forward, a hungry look in his eyes. He could hear her heart begin to pound as he came closer and he closed his eyes, enjoying immensely the scent of fear mingled along with desire that now came off her skin._

_She was backed up against the side of the wall, no escape from the wolf in front of her, but she didn't mind. Escaping was one of the last things on her mind at this point. She whispered his name, the two syllables of it filled with such longing. It was all he needed before his lips descended on hers in a passionate kiss._

_A soft moan escaped her, which only caused him to press his lips harder against hers until it was nearly a bruising kiss._

_A hand landed roughly on his shoulder, spinning the fourteen- year-old around before throwing him to the ground. A muffled scream sounded, causing him to glance up at her, only to she another wolf holding her with a hand covering her mouth. Her eyes widened in fear and she screamed again. The wolf that held her dug his other clawed hand into her side and she quieted with a soft whimper._

_Angrily, he began to rise, only to be kicked back down. Kicks came at his side, his head, his face. Every time he so much as moved, another harsh blow came upon him. Yet still, he would not give up. He moved his hand to help support his weight to rise. A boot descended down and crushed it._

_A yell of pain, a stifled sob._

_Then he was kicked again, sending him sprawling onto his back. Cruel words left the head wolf as he struck at his subordinate._

Worthless. Beneath him.

_A growl full of malice left the wounded wolf's throat, so very different from the sound from minutes before as he pursued the girl._

_He started to rise again, this time unopposed. He stayed on his knees, his head down as the words continued to rain down on him. He was a foolish pup was a human whore, the leader had made clear. End it. They wanted him to end it._

_The girl sunk to her knees, crying. She tried to suppress her sobs, though it only made her body shake instead as the occasional sound was let out. He took her in his arms, her head resting on his chest as he kept her close. Close to him, close to his heart._

_The background melted away, the sky lost its color, the ground became dark. Nothing but darkness surrounded the two._

_The girl in his arms quieted, becoming eerily silent. No longer did her body shake. It was unusually tense in his arms._

_She roughly pushed him away, forcefully removing his strong arms from their embrace around her._

"_Don't touch me."_

_Disgust. Loathing. Her voice was full of it._

_He took a step forward, confused by her reaction._

"_Stay away!"_

_Her voice was shrill, her eyes wide with fright. She backed away quicker than before. Her heart pounded in her chest once more, but this time there was no desire in her. She stank of fear._

_What was she afraid of?_

…_him?_

_He looked down at himself, trying to see what was so horrifying. Then he noticed it. There were no hands in front of him, but paws instead. He was in his other form, his wolf form. _

_His ears flattened against his head as he whimpered, moving closer to the girl._

_She let out a terrified scream. _

"_Kouga?" he heard the soft call behind him._

_He spun around, hackles raised and a growl in his throat._

_A scream began in Kagome's throat, but she clamped her hands over her mouth before it could erupt from her lips. Her eyes, however, spoke volumes of terror._

_And Kouga felt anger. A great deal of fury welled up inside the beast._

_He slowly advanced on the girl, snarling, stalking up to her as though she were his prey._

_And she did the worse thing that she could possibly do at that moment. She took a frightened step back._

_Rage blinding him, he pounced, forcing Kagome to fall onto her back with Kouga on top of her._

_Tears came to her eyes. "Kouga, please…"_

_He snapped at the air just above her face and she let out a scream. The sound only caused him to give her a devilish, tooth-filled smile, making her cringe. She looked to the side as the tears spilled out, not able to look at the monster any longer._

_A foolish action; it exposed her throat to him._

_Such tender flesh…_

_He looked down at it, his anger still boiling inside him. Then in the next moment, he had snapped at her neck, sinking his teeth into flesh. Her blood filled his mouth and ran down her throat as a gurgled sound left her lips. She wriggled beneath him, her body thrown into spasms. The sickening crunch of breaking bones was heard._

_And Kagome was absolutely still._

* * *

He jolted awake, half-sitting up with a sharp intake of breath. His heart hammered in his chest and pulsed loudly in his ears, drowning out all other sounds. Running a hand over his sweat-dampened face, he collapsed back onto his bed, trying to calm his stressed body. 

Damn her, even haunting him in his dreams. But for Kagome to be in them too… and for him to have… It was as though he could taste the metallic liquid in his mouth.

Kouga shook his head violently and bared his teeth, getting even the thought of it out of his mind. His hands tightened around the sheets as he squeezed his eyes shut, but the tenser his body became, the closer his beast came to the surface.

The sleeping wolf at his feet awoke, tilting her head to regard him as a whimper began in her throat. Ayame rose and crept forward before butting her nose gently against his arm. Kouga opened his eyes, letting some of the tension ease out of his body as he sat up once more. He brought her closer by placing one arm around her, letting his hand rest on top of her head, scratching her behind one ear.

Ayame's eyes shut as his scent overlapped her. She could feel the sadness within him, seeping into the atmosphere around them. Sadness and… anger. Great amounts of anger.

He had nightmares often, but never spoke about them. He felt they were a weakness, a glimpse inside his most inner and private thoughts. So they were hidden away and only a few minimal wolves knew of the nightmares that plagued his sleep. Ayame herself had only become aware of their existence a few months ago when she had spent the night in his room, healing his wounds after he got into a fight.

She felt Kouga's grip tighten, his thoughts once again being taken over by whatever his dream had been about. Anxiety filled her and she did the only thing she could think of to comfort her leader and ease his mind.

She let out a low howl, full of unsaid emotions, of anguish and longing and so much more. Her voice wavered, rising in pitch before it slowly drowned out, fading to nothing. Then another wolf from somewhere within the apartment took up the song, followed by all others that were still awake after their long fight. Each brought something new to the chorus of voices that turned into a sorrowful song, the sound taking over the quiet night around them.

And somewhere in the woods, a lone wolf ran faster after hearing the harmonious music, trying to make it home after betraying her pack.

* * *

She stirred in her sleep, slowing waking up and becoming aware of her surroundings. She tried to remain in the sweet oblivion of sleep, but something was keeping her from it. 

What was that sound?

She couldn't distinguish it and yet… it had woken her.

Kagome dragged herself out of bed, pausing for just a moment to figure out where the noise was coming from. Then she was at the window, opening it with a hard push. It protested, but finally squeaked open as she shoved it upward. Cool air seeped into her room, brought in by the wind and with it, the sound came to her.

Howling.

It was either distant or just softly done; which one it was, she didn't know. Goosebumps appeared on her skin, causing her to absentmindedly run her hands up and down her upper arms. The sound was beautiful and melodious, yet eerily sad. A chill ran down her spine as another wolf joined the chorus, adding its own mournful sound to the collection. Five or six different voices altogether, she decided after listening for awhile.

But why were they howling? And so sadly at that?

It ceased for a second, only for another wolf to take up the fallen song. As another shiver assaulted Kagome, she forcefully closed the window and went back to her bed. She heard the faint, very faint sound of howling for a short time after. Then finally, all was quiet outside, except for the gentle chirping of crickets.

But the memory of it still played in her head. An ominous and foreboding sense took over her, hindering her ability to sleep. She drifted in and out all throughout the early morning, never getting more than a few minutes of sleep. What was this sense of dread that filled her? Why did she feel that this was not going to be a pleasant day?

It was around nine that she finally gave up any delusions of actually getting sleep, deciding to get up and get ready for the day ahead instead. So she had a bad night's sleep, not to mention the ominous air around her, so what? That didn't mean anything. Surely it was some silly superstition, or something of that sort.

She was determined to make this day a good one.

"Wow, Kagome, you look like shit," her brother declared when she stepped into the kitchen.

Well, that thought lasted about five seconds.

She narrowed her eyes at him and hit the back of his head as she walked past him. "You're eight, don't curse," she told him while he rubbed the abused spot on his head. He stuck out his tongue defiantly, which she gladly mimicked before grabbing a box of cereal.

Souta stole glances from her before snickering and going back to eating as she grabbed what she needed to eat her breakfast. Finally when she had everything she sat down and glared at him, asking, "what?" in a sharp tone.

"Nothing," he told her, taking a sip of orange juice. "It's just that I've seen dolls given hair cuts by two year olds that have better hair then you do right now," he finished nonchalantly.

She opened her mouth to respond with some witty insult, but sadly found one. The sleepless night was already taking effect it seemed. So instead, she took the cereal box and slammed it down between the two, forcing Souta to have to stare at the unforgiving face of Captain Crunch. Sure, the cartoon was smiling on the box, but he was still cold and ruthless. Oh, yes.

Her mother entered the room then, in the middle of putting on one of her earring. "Kagome, what are you doing up so early?" She got a grumbled answer, but it seemed to satisfy her since she continued on. "Remember that I'll be leaving tomorrow to go visit your grandfather for a couple of days. At least _try_ to pay some attention to your brother, I don't want him getting hurt. And Souta, don't annoy your sister too much."

"Why are you telling us this now?" Kagome inquired. Noticing her mother's attire she added with a frown, "are you working today? It's Saturday."

She nodded. "Since I'll miss a few days next week, I'm working today. I'll leave early tomorrow morning, so I might not get a chance to talk to you beforehand." She kissed both of her children on their foreheads. "Be good. Don't kill each other."

"Mom, I wanted to go out today!" Kagome protested as her mother left the room.

"If you go anywhere, take your brother," she called back.

Kagome winced as she heard the door close and looked over to her brother, who was smirking at her. "Alright, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. We could stay here and I can annoy the life outta you, or you can take me to the movies. And you're paying," he said, his smile getting wider.

Evil things little brothers are, aren't they?

Having no other choice in the matter (unless she wanted to be slowly tortured by the pranks he'd pull on her all day), she agreed to take him to a movie (PG-13, he demanded—if she'd been older, he would've probably gone for the R) but only after she took a shower and got ready.

"Oh, this should be a fun day," she muttered to herself as she trudged up the stairs.

Was this the reason for her foreboding sense? A day spent with her younger brother?

Considering all the awful things that happened in the world, she hoped so.

* * *

The she-wolf strode purposefully into the old apartment building, swallowing all her nervousness, or at least, trying to. But there were wolves all around her and if she showed or even felt at all apprehensive, the more observant of them would be able to notice instantly. 

Sango shouldn't have been so uneasy; the rest of the pack had no idea that she had been the one to help Miroku, their captive, escape only hours ago, during the early morning. And as long as she stayed calm, they wouldn't figure it out.

_Why did I even come back in the first place?_ she asked herself. Oh, right, she wanted to know what had happened once the wolves had discovered Miroku gone. Curiosity was said to have killed the cat, but she sure as hell hoped it didn't do anything to canines-type creatures.

She chided herself for thinking so bleakly. Besides, if she didn't come back to their den, some might become suspicious. She couldn't avoid her own pack forever. So right now, all she had to do was pretend everything was normal. And remember to breathe. Yes, breathing was good.

The tension continued to ease out of her body as she walked, seeing as how no one jumped out in front of her, pointing and yelling, '_you, you're the one that did it!'_, so she figured she was fine. She was just about to let out a sigh of relief, when a sound came to her ears.

_Wh-tcssh._

Her walking quickened as she searched out the source of the noise, tracing it to a room in the northeast part of the building. She pushed the door open and was given an appalling shock at what she saw.

A werewolf, still in his human form, was crumbled on the ground, unmoving, as a whip was beaten repeatedly into his flesh. He was curled up into a small ball, positioned so that his back took most the thrashing, though his arms got hit as well. Most of the blows only bruised the skin, but some were just strong enough to break it, causing blood to trickle down his back. He whimpered at every hit.

Anger boiled deep within Sango, seeing the abused wolf, but what annoyed her even more were the others of the pack, only standing around and watching, though a few flinched and sympathy flashed in their eyes, while one wolf was being held down by two others in human forms.

The attacker pulled his whip back to strike once more and in the next moment Sango was moving faster than she ever thought she could. Without hardly even thinking, she was holding the fallen wolf in a protective way and the blow hit her back in his stead.

The wolf glanced up at his protector, but Sango missed the look; she was too busy glaring at his assailant. His face was not impassive or angry like she expected it to be. No, instead he his eyes held a hint of regret, surprisingly enough.

"Move," he instructed.

She bared her teeth in response. Another flash of remorse registered in his eyes before he lifted up the whip, but as he began to strike downward, Sango's hand shot out with lightning speed and grabbed for it. It struck part of her arm, drawing blood and she hissed slightly before yanking it from his grasps, tossing it away from them both.

Sango held his gaze, daring him to go after it.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice proclaimed as a new person stepped into the room. "I thought I told you to beat that boy until…" The voice died out for a moment, then continued with an, "Oh, it's you."

Sango's eyes sought out the owner of the (unfortunately) familiar voice and rested on Kagura as she came further into the room. Sango noticed with certain satisfaction the limp in her walk, Sango's own handy work from the day before.

Sango's eyes narrowed at the she-wolf. I should have done worse than shatter your kneecap, she thought darkly.

She stood up as Kagura approached, knowing that it would aggravate the she-wolf. Staying in the sitting position she had been in seemed like she was giving Kagura the respect a superior wolf expected. Instead, Sango stood, holding her head high, deliberately try to make it seem like they were equals, at the very least. She could see Kagura's lips press in a thin line, irritated at the display.

"This is your order? I should have known," Sango said, her throat rumbling as her anger built.

Kagura continued forward until the two were only a foot apart, looking menacingly down at Sango from her higher stance, trying to use her height superiority against her. "Yes, it was my order, but it's him that's at fault. He deserves what he gets."

Sango took a threatening step forward, putting them only inches from each other. In her mind all sorts of alarm bells were ringing. Did she not remember how Kagura had almost killed her just the day before? Yet still, she couldn't back down, or rather, she wouldn't.

"And what did he do that he deserves this punishment?"

She snapped back her answer as harsh as Sango's own words, if not harsher. "He wasn't doing as he was order. He fell asleep during his guard duty and because of it, the prisoner got away."

Sango's face blanched as the cold feeling of dread washed over her. For the first time she turned, looking down, and recognized the person she had protected, the same person she had stepped so silently over the night before as he slept the deep sleep of the drugged. Hakkaku.

Shit.

She quickly covered up the emotions, replacing them with anger since any other emotion would arise skepticism from the others around her. Sango calmed herself, schooling her face and leaving behind only the anger she did still feel, but now it was directed at herself as well. Though it still felt like a cold hand clutched her heart tightly in her chest.

However Kagura caught the sudden change in mood, but it was too quick for her to figure out what it had been. Her eyes narrowed at the younger werewolf, suspicion obvious in her gaze.

She needed to tear Kagura's scrutiny away from her and onto something else. She searched for anything that would distract her. Nothing came to mind, so she held the other she-wolf's gaze, trying not to show any signs of the treason she had committed against the pack.

"Kagura!" Kouga's voice ran sharply through the room. Sango noticed a slight wince from Kagura, though she didn't find out until later why. It seemed Hakkaku was one of Kouga's most trusted wolves and for Kagura to have done what she did without running it by him…

"I'll finish with you later," she growled out before storming away, though her limp ruined the effect of it.

Kouga watched her walk over with a hard look before his gaze darted past her and met Sango's eyes. He nodded slightly to her, leaving her in charge of the room now. Then he left as quick as he had come, ready to teach Kagura a rather painful lesson, if need be.

Sango let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, but it did nothing to make her feel better. Nonetheless she suppressed any bad thoughts, thinking only of the matter at hand as she turned to survey the room.

She noticed that two pack members were still holding another wolf down and told them that they could let him go. They hesitantly did as she commanded and the gray wolf she recognized as Ginta ran forward to his brother. He nudged himself under Hakkaku to help him sit up while Sango asked gingerly if he was alright. He nodded mutely and she helped him stand and walk back to his room.

He thanked her and thanked her and all she did was feel worse and worse as her stomach sank down to the floor. She forced a small smile on her face and firmly told him she didn't deserve her thanks. And she didn't. She was the one that caused him pain in the first place.

Quickly getting things settled, she took her leave, needing to get away from the pack. Once she was out of sight of the building, she ran as fast as she could. The chilly air nipped at her, but she didn't care, urging herself to go faster. As long as she moved, as long as she pushed herself, she wouldn't think about it.

Well, it was nice in theory.

Her conscience ate away at her, telling her what a terrible thing she had done. But what could she have done? It was either Hakkaku or Miroku. Her own pack or… her enemy. …How stupid was she?

But Miroku was always kind to her and that kiss had sent her mind spinning as a giddy feeling took over her. On the other hand, it was her pack… and Hakkaku had done nothing wrong. It was her fault. And now whatever Miroku did, if he ever hurt one of her pack in a fight, that would be her fault too. If she could go back and choose again, would she make the same decision?

Before she knew it she was in town, the people walking merrily, doing their early morning shopping. She calmed herself enough so that she wasn't on the edge of breaking down and looked around for some kind of distraction. Her eyes found none.

Sango sighed in defeat and sat down on an unoccupied bench, putting her face in her hands. How stupid could she be? Of course there had to be repercussion after a prisoner escaped! Somebody had to blamed… but she hadn't thought of any of that the night before. All she knew last night was that Miroku was in trouble and needed to be helped. He had helped her (though she hadn't really needed it) and she returned the favor. No thoughts of the consequences even passed through her mind until later. And now Hakkaku was hurting because of her and she knew other of the pack would blame him too.

What's worse was now he thought she had saved him, which only made her feel guiltier. He praised her and she felt like she was falling deeper and deeper into an abyss. Oh, what a fool she had been.

She was torn out of her thoughts when she felt a presence loom over her. She quickly looked up, noticing the difference in smell between her own pack and the enemies, knowing after only a few seconds that the person in front of her was not one of her allies.

The girl stood with her legs spread apart, hands on her hips as she glared down at Sango. Her eyes were burning with… something. Though it wasn't rage, she couldn't determine what it was. A bandana was tied around the girl's neck that just about matched the red of her hair. She looked like she'd be shorter than Sango, but she couldn't be sure since the latter wasn't standing up, but she was definitely a year or two younger than herself.

"I hope you don't expect a thank you!" the girl exclaimed. "I didn't ask for your help!"

She stared at the girl like she was insane before she comprehended. The scent… it was the same as the she-wolf that had attacked her the previous night. The same wolf that she had held by the throat, her life in her grasps until, realizing what she was doing, she had run. She had nearly forgotten about the whole thing.

"What's your name?"

The girl seemed surprised by the question and mistrustful at the very least, but in the end said, "Shurran."

Sango shook her head, looking down at the ground. "If I had never hurt you, defended you the whole night from other wolves or something like that, I'd expect a thank you." Again, she shook her head. "But for attacking you, just not killing you? That doesn't deserve any thanks, Shurran."

She eyed Sango cautiously, still waiting for some deception to come from her. When she said nothing more, Shurran asked, "you're new, aren't you? New to their pack?" She waited for a response, so Sango gave a curt nod. She continued with a sneer, "You'll learn. You'll become treacherous and dishonest just like the rest of your dirty pack."

Shurran waited, anticipating anger from the other she-wolf or some kind of annoyed comment. It aggravated her when the wolf only shrugged, her mind seeming to be somewhere else. "Your pack resorts to trickery constantly," she spat out, "at least we're noble and have some pride."

Shurran finally got a reaction from her, but it wasn't what she had guessed it would be. She thought she'd attack her or try to defend her unworthy pack. The she-wolf did neither.

Sango felt some of her anger from earlier come back. Did she have to tell her this? Did _they_ have to keep telling her? Her and Miroku… she already _knew_. But it wasn't as though she could do anything about it.

She glanced up to meet Shurran's eyes. "Look, I know, but I can't help what I am. I never wanted this! I never wanted to get bitten, never wanted to become a wolf, let alone get thrown into the middle of a war."

Surprisingly in the sign of slight trust, the wolf sighed and sat down next to Sango, her chin resting in her palm. "Things were a lot simpler when I was human."

To that, Sango could find no argument, for she wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

"Kagome, we're going to be late for the movie!" Souta protested as he practically ran through town. "Could you walk any slower?" 

Just to prove a point, Kagome slowed down even more until she was barely moving. A character in a movie played in slow motion would've been walking faster then Kagome was at that moment. Souta's mouth turned downward in a pout that kids were so good at, causing Kagome to laugh and go back to normal pace.

"Don't worry, we still have time. Though we might miss a few previews," she told him. In the back of her mind she heard him grumble, "but I _like _the previews," but her attention was taken away when she saw her friend sitting alone on a bench. "Sango!" she called out with a wave.

Her friend looked up sharply and smiled a very small smile when she saw her and waved back halfheartedly. Kagome took note of Sango's haggard appearance, as well as a bit of dried blood on her arm, though there appeared to be no wound. She felt a frown forming on her face, but Kagome forced it away, keeping the happy smile in place as her and her brother made their way over to her.

"We went to your house to see if you wanted to go to the movies, but your dad said you were out," Kagome informed her.

"Yeah, you're the reason we're going to be late to our movie," Souta chipped in, crossing his arms for added effect to show his annoyance, though it was feigned.

She gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Kagome observed. "Sorry, Souta," she apologized.

He blushed and mumbled something about it being alright, while Kagome suppressed a giggle at his expense. Over the time Kagome and Sango had become friend, it became extremely obvious of Souta's little crush on Sango, which Kagome found amusing to no end. It also came in handy, blackmail-wise.

"Want to come along?" Kagome asked.

Sango inclined her head, than nodded with a soft "alright", but Kagome could tell there was something on her mind. Souta seemed happy about the added company and the three had a conversation on the way to the theater, though Sango only gave some distracted answers to questions the siblings asked her.

Kagome gave Souta her money, telling him to run ahead and get seats because if they didn't get there soon, it might be sold out. He nodded and ran off, leaving the two girls alone.

"Alright, spill," Kagome said, turning to her friend, "what's wrong?"

Sango looked startled, but quickly covered it. _Does she really know me that well? _"Wrong? Noth—"

"I know you better than that, Sango," Kagome told her gently.

"I… It's nothing… that I want to talk about," she said with a sigh. She wished she could talk about it, it would have been nice to discuss it with someone and get their opinion, but Kagome… Kagome was innocent. She still knew nothing about the horrible things that surrounded her. Sango didn't want to ruin that for her.

Kagome sighed as well. She hated when people did that. It seemed her friends did it to her too often. How was she suppose to help cheer them up if she didn't know what was wrong?

"Well, hopefully the movie will get whatever it is off your mind," Kagome told her, to which Sango nodded mutely. "And if you're a good girl and sit through the _whole_ movie quietly, I might even buy you an ice cream after," she teased gently. It brought on the desired effect since a genuine smile came to Sango's face. Kagome put an arm around her friend while telling her, "come on, let's go pig-out on the concession stand candy. That can cheer any girl up."

* * *

Kagura supposed she should be happy; she had gotten off lightly with Kouga after explaining what had happened. Though he had pointed out he'd given the responsibility to _her_ and she should have ran things by _him_ first. 

What she didn't fail to notice was how distracted he had been the entire time he spoke. Sure, he yelled and they argued like normal, but his mind was elsewhere. The fact that she hadn't got a punishment was evidence of that. Whatever was on his mind was bothering him a great deal and she could only wish she knew what it was. If she did, she'd know a way to turn it for her own advantage.

She shrugged it off her mind, thinking of more pleasant things. Like how _lucky_ she was that the wolf that had wanted to rat her out _happened_ to die in the fight between the two packs. He had wanted to tell Kouga who it had been that had attacked the young pup of the other pack, but he had met a tragic end before he could. So unfortunate, really.

Kagura smirked. Her wolves did her well. _That'll teach anyone to try and defy me._ But as quick as the devious smile had come, it was gone. The girl, Sango, she'd have to be dealt with. She was strong and what was worse, she did not fear her or her power at all, even after she'd almost _killed_ her.

But she was not an immediate threat. That problem could be tended to at a later date. What she needed to do was figure out what to do with Kouga. He'd been harder to control lately, his mind on other things. He'd even yelled at them for attacking the enemy, for God's sake. What had brought this change in him?

She eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth as the answer came to her.

Her.

She was the _real_ problem she had to deal with. And what was worse, Kouga seemed to possess some… feelings toward her.

No, Kouga would be _her_ mate.

She'd worked so hard to get where she was, she wasn't about to let it all fall apart because of one stupid human wench.

Kagura sought out one of her loyal wolves, finding him quickly. He disapproved of the way Kouga lead the pack, which made it easy for Kagura to seduce him with notions of him being leader with her as his mate. It was lies, of course, but he didn't know that.

"Haruki, you know of the human girl, Kagome, do you not?" she asked him. He snarled slightly in response, while Kagura smiled inwardly. _This'll be easier then I thought. _"She's causing problems. I need you to… eliminate her for me."

He seemed suspicious, but she was able to convince him. Haruki did have a concern about killing a human, since Kouga strictly forbade it. To kill a human would bring an investigation, which could reveal the pack and no one wanted that. She assured him that she'd protect him if Kouga had any objections. Besides, he'd be doing the pack a favor. The bitch was in line with the other pack, since she was Inuyasha's girl. Or so the rest of their pack thought.

Didn't it just work out perfectly that no one knew of Kouga's attraction to the girl, but her?

* * *

Kouga stood just at the edge of the woods, looking at the house as the sun fell lower and lower in the sky. Within the hour it would be dark, but the fact hardly mattered to him. 

He lost track of how long he stood in front of her house, contemplating what he was about to do. He thought about turning around, going back to his den… but then his nightmare would haunt him, while awake and sleeping. He needed to finish it, he needed the dreams to go away.

There was only one way to do that.

He strode forward purposefully, confidence in his steps that he didn't entirely feel. He jumped with ease onto the first-story roof, in the next second knocking on the window. Kagome's brother looked to the window in surprise, caution registering in his eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Souta asked, raising his voice so that it could be heard through the glass. "Keep in mind there is a giant dog in this house I can sic on you at any moment if you break in," he added as an afterthought.

Kouga knew very well that there wasn't, otherwise he would have picked up the scent during one of the two times he'd been to Kagome's previously. The fact that her little brother would lie about it, made him smirk and think better of the kid.

"I'm looking for Kagome," he told him.

Souta eyed him for a second, but seemed satisfied with the answer. His sister had some weird friends, he could believe it. Besides, he didn't look serial killer-ish. But then again, what does a serial killer really look like? Walking down a street, can you just point to a person and say, 'oh yeah, he definitely looks like a serial killer'?

"Kagome, your friend's here!" he yelled as he opened the window a bit, letting Kouga do the rest of the work of hauling it open and sliding into the room. Kagome passed her brother's room, heading downstairs. "Not at the front door."

He heard her come back up before she began saying, "then where…" she stopped abruptly, seeing the new arrival. "Kouga," she said with surprise. Then frowning, she added, "don't you ever use a door?"

"And be like everyone else?" He strode forward with a smirk, but gave her a real answer. "I wasn't sure if your mom was around or not." He took her hand in his, making Souta raise an eyebrow, while silently wondering what happened to Inuyasha. Kouga continued in a serious tone, "come with me."

Kagome chewed her bottom lip in thought. The seriousness in his voice, it was odd coming from him. She wasn't use to hearing it from him. Making up her mind, she turned to Souta. "If Sango comes back when I'm gone, tell her to put her stuff in my room and keep her entertained. I'll be back soon."

Souta agreed, not at all upset about spending time alone with Sango. Kagome nearly rolled her eyes at how eagerly he complied. He'd probably get all shy around her when she came anyway.

Kouga led her toward the window and she followed faithfully, though she did pause when he jumped off the roof. He landed easily and turned toward her, holding his arms out so that he caught her when she jumped. It wasn't nearly as nerve-racking as it had been the first time she'd done it. He caught her once, he'd do it again. She knew he wouldn't let harm come to her.

He led her into the woods, going deeper and deeper and she began to worry. It would get dark soon, what if they couldn't find their way back? Things tended to look different in the dark, it'd be harder to find home. Plus she had to get home since Sango was coming to sleep over. Whatever was troubling her friend, she wasn't about to leave her alone so her thoughts would eat away at her.

They came to a stop and Kouga faced her again, not having done so since they had left Souta's room. Again, there was that dreadfully solemn look upon his face. She didn't like it; it was unlike him and brought that bad feeling she had had when she woke up back to her again.

Kouga watched the different emotions that flickered over her face carefully, taking painful notice of the nervousness that set itself on her face in the end.

It's now or never. 

"Kagome…" he said slowly, his voice low. A chill ran down her spine. "Some people aren't as they seem."

It'll eat at me if I don't. I need to know… Will she react like her? 

He moved closer to her and she was frozen, not daring to move. She stared up at him, her eyes wide with innocence, above all other things. Such purity lay within her, untouched by the cruel world around her. Would he take that away from her?

Her lips parted slightly as though she were about to utter a soft word, but his lips descended upon hers in a heated kiss before she could. She didn't protest at all, unlike the first two times, instead sinking into the feeling, loving how he felt against her. His lips were insistent, pressing hard against hers trying to satisfy the never-ending supply of desire within him.

He licked her bottom lip, a slight whimper in his throat and she complied promptly, allowing him entrance. Fireworks exploded behind her closed eyes as he ravished her mouth, bringing her to new heights of sensation.

All the while kissing her, he took her by the wrists and ran her hands over his form; from his neck down to his broad shoulders, then his chest. From there he moved them to his sides and ran them down until they rested on his waist. Her hands tightened there, showing her refusal to go any lower and he smirked inwardly. He hadn't been planning to bring her hands farther down anyway.

_She deserves to know…_

The thought ran through his head and he finally tore away, stumbling back a few steps. Kagome opened unfocused eyes, staggering back as well because of his abrupt action.

Her mind was spinning in a pleasant way, but it made the thought process very hard. Only one thing within her was certain. His actions confused her; he kissed her as though it were the last time.

Kagome shook her head slowly, trying to bring some of her senses back. "Kouga…" she spoke, her voice hardly more than a whisper.

He stood with his back to her and his hands reached for the edges of his shirt, then before she knew it, he had taken it off, discarding it to the side.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, her face flushed.

"You told me I was keeping something from you," he told her, still not facing her. _And that's why you wouldn't let me close_.

He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to continue, so he stopped talking. He turned around and faced her, knowing he couldn't do it with his back to her. He met her eyes, holding them as blue clashed with brown.

_Accept it…_

His body was thrown into spasms and he fell to his knees on the ground. Kagome began to rush forward, asking if he was alright, but her words were drowned out. She stopped halfway, however, as her body protested going near, her instincts kicking in.

Kouga's nails dug deep into the earth as he let out hisses of pain. The hair on his body began to grow thicker and darker, though a few patches became a snowy white. He shuttered as his bones popped out of their sockets, rearranging and transforming in a painful sounding change. It made a grotesque noise that hurt even worse than it sounded. His ears slid upward and became pointed while a tail appeared and grew at the end of his spine. His fingers became shorter as his nails grew and his jaw extended out as sharp teeth replaced dull ones and his hisses turned into snarls. Then he stood on all fours, breathing heavily.

The change was complete.

Kagome took one shaky step back, then another. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest, differently then how it had when he kissed her. Her back hit against a tree and she nearly jumped out of her skin, but ended up sinking down its trunk.

Kouga couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes, knowing the fear that would certainly be there.

His ears flattened against his head and he took a retreating step back, before he fled.

She was terrified, she had to have been. Her heart was pounding and she moved away… _It's just the same! She won't come near me after this. What the fuck was I thinking?_

But he knew. He had hoped… He had hoped she'd be able to accept him as he was, just the way _she_ couldn't.

He'd been terribly mistaken.


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Creatures of the Moon** _

**_Chapter Ten_**

**

* * *

**

She was shaking; she couldn't get herself to stop. Her arms shook as she hugged herself, her back tense against the bark of the tree. Her eyes were shut, her head down and her chin against her chest as she took deep breaths.

Yet nothing she could do would calm herself.

Kouga, he… _What_ had happened? What had he done? It was just… wrong. All wrong. That… things like that don't happen…!

It had to defy all laws. Biology for one, science as a whole as well. That couldn't… he couldn't have just…

…A wolf?

It didn't make any sense. Her brain tried to make sense of it and it just couldn't, leaving her in such a muddled, pathetic state. It wasn't natural, it was… supernatural.

And it was horrible. The muscles changing, bones shifting and transforming themselves, some appearing that no human should ever have… That handsome face altering… his nose and mouth becoming a furry muzzle… And the pain. How much pain had he been in? It was horrifying… terrible… she was speechless. The change… his agony…

She couldn't move, she felt frozen with all her dismay, leaving her in a pathetic state…

Pathetic? No, that wouldn't do. She wouldn't just let herself sit there even in all her dismay. Something was wrong, something was broken… and she had to fix it. She had to try.

She lifted her head and let go of one last shaky breath. When she opened her eyes, there was determination in them, her chin jutted out stubbornly. Oh, behind those eyes was still that scared little girl whose entire world just fell apart, but at the moment… at the moment she just needed to find Kouga. Then maybe he could explain and maybe she'd understand. Maybe her world would turn right side up again.

Maybe… just maybe.

* * *

_You… idiot! _he snarled as he ran forward for an attack. 

A nearby bunny's heart leapt into its throat and it ran for its life, but Kouga hardly even noticed it. His body slammed forcefully into the tree and he staggered back. Hardly even a dent was made, yet he rammed himself full force against it once more.

What had he done? What had he been thinking? He hadn't been at all, obviously. How could he do such a thing? Kagome… she didn't deserve to live in the world he did. She had been perfectly happy being oblivious to their dark realm where hate and fury ran supreme. He had done the most idiotic thing, thrusting her into such a violent world. He'd screwed up her life… and he'd screwed up his own.

His foot touched water and he glanced down, only to see his reflection in a puddle, the near full moon mocking him in the background. He growled, his ears pulling back, teeth showing, before he smashed his paw into it, distorting the picture.

He was a monster. Her reaction made that clear enough.

Not that he'd truly seen her reaction… he hadn't stay long enough to. But just hearing the way how she stepped back… her heart pounding… he knew. It was just the same as the last, only she hadn't screamed.

_I suppose I should be thankful for that_, he thought bitterly.

He had done it because she'd _wanted_ it, hadn't he? Then what was her problem? She wanted to know his secret, the secret that so many hid from her. _And _this_ is what happens_.

He just wanted her to accept him! But that clearly was impossible. No one would ever understand, not when they weren't part of the pack. To think that a human would… any human after seeing the horrific sight of one of them changing… _What had he done?_

"Kouga?"

He froze when he heard his name, one ear turning toward the noise. He knew that sweet voice no matter how distant it was, though it shook when it called for him. His heart beat faster and one paw rose to take a step. It was more than he ever hoped for, for her to actually call for him after he showed her _that_…

Then why was it when he moved, it was backward instead of forward?

_If I don't come, will she think it was a dream? Can I save her from the burden I just put on her? _

She called again, her voice slightly more confidant as she continued on. He chided himself for the small movement away. She wanted to see him and he should comply to her wish. Maybe… she didn't hate him after all. She was calling for him… she wanted to see him and small jolts of contentment ran through him because of it. Yes, maybe she was different after all.

Yet that small part of him… she had deserved to know the truth, yes, but maybe it would have been better…

What he would have decided he didn't know because in that next moment, a scream tore through the air.

* * *

"Kouga, where are you?" 

Her hands still shook the smallest bit, but she had herself mostly under control. Terrible butterflies plagued her stomach as though she were about to go on stage in front of hundreds and hundreds of people. She knew however it was nothing of the sort. She was tired, scared, confused, and above all, she just really wanted to go home and curl up in her bed, the covers drawn safely over her head. Nevertheless, Kagome let none of these urges control her. Her mind was focused on only one thing.

She needed to find Kouga.

A rustling turned her attention to the side, her body freezing. "Kouga?" she asked tentatively. With some effort she got her body to move, taking a cautious step forward toward the moving brush. She moved no more, but no less.

Her heart missed a beat as the leaves rustled, shaking ever so slightly. Then there was a pause, all becoming deadly quiet. She had almost let out a breath before something burst from the bushes with a flash of dark fur. Kagome stumbled back, only just managing to keep her feet. A large wolf stood in front of her, larger than any wolf should be. Kouga was her first thought, but no. There was something wrong. This wolf… the presence was wrong. The wolf was… darker, intimidating. The color was wrong too, if she remembered correctly for those brief moments she saw him.

The wolf through her out of her thoughts as he growled lowly, his lips curling backward, displaying his teeth in a way that she was sure he was grinning malevolently at her. Her heart leapt into her throat as she felt a scream begin to build, but it was stuck there, not fully formed. Looking into his eyes and seeing the intelligence there, she knew he was no normal wolf, is she had had any doubts before. She didn't know whether to be glad or upset about that fact, seeing the way the wolf advanced.

The muscles in his hind legs bunch, the wolf going closer to the ground… her brain didn't register what it meant until after the wolf leapt at her. Her scream was released as she jumped to the side, falling with a roll to the ground. Pain shot up and down her arm, but she didn't even spare a glance as she scrambled to her feet. Or at least, tried to.

Before she could get all the way up, weight was suddenly put on her back. She fell with force down and onto her stomach as he stepped on her, the large wolf more than heavy enough to keep her from moving. Another terror-filled sound escaped her as she felt his warm, moist breathing on her neck, his paws digging into her shoulder blades. He took and let go of breaths in what she amused must be laughter, mocking her feeble noises. Then, as she struggled, she heard the wolf growl menacingly, making her panic grow. Then suddenly the weight was off her as the tangled bodies of two wolves rolled into her vision.

"_Get away from her, Haruki_," Kouga growled as he regained his footing. "_What are you doing?_" His hackles raised automatically and he made himself look as big and threatening as possible, taking a step forward for added effect.

Haruki, however, did not respond with the desired effect. In fact, he was not impressed in the least, not even showing the submission he should have as a lower wolf. He stood tall and proud, tail wagging slowly, but sharply in annoyance. "_I should ask you the same question, here with that mutt's slut,_" was his retort.

Kouga snarled and charged, but in his anger he was careless. He missed his target when Haruki jumped to the side, expecting the attack. "_She's mine to protect_," Kouga said, leaping in front of the other wolf to block his view of Kagome. She hadn't run anymore, instead nervously watching the two wolves, which relieved him. Who knows what danger she could have gotten into if he wasn't there to watch over her?

Haruki panted with harsh laughter. "_She's not yours at all. She's _his."

Hearing this, another surge of anger rushed through Kouga. He ran forward again and Haruki couldn't move away in time to avoid the attack. He caught the lower wolf by the scruff of his neck, shaking him violently until he fell to the earth. Kouga stood on him in order to keep him down, but in that moment Haruki was able to get free enough to snap at his fore legs. Kouga leapt back, moving to stand in front of Kagome once more.

Haruki flipped onto his feet, growling, _"look at yourself, Kouga! Protecting _her. _You've lost your mind!_"

It was Haruki this time that charged, using all his weight to slam into Kouga. He saw it coming and steadied himself, though Kouga did stagger back some. While the other was recovering, Haruki said, "_it's about time someone else took control of this pack. You've been in charge too long and it's going to your head._"

The blue-eyed wolf snorted. "_And who would take over?_"

"_Me._"

Kouga growled, his lips pulling back to display his razor sharp teeth. Haruki followed suit only a few seconds after he did and the two circled each other. Everything else faded away except for the two wolves.

"_Is that a challenge?_" _Just give me a reason_, Kouga thought darkly, _and I'll kill you for ever putting your dirty paws her. Hell, I don't even need the reason. _What he would have done to her had Kouga not been there… it made his blood boil. He'd see to it that he paid.

Haruki leapt forward and snapped at him, moving back just as quickly as he moved forward. "_You know it is._"

The growl turned into a snarl as the blue-eyed wolf hurdled himself at the brown one and the two tumbled to the ground, rolling and biting. Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from the deadly dance in front of her, no matter how much she wanted to. The blue-eyed one… it was Kouga, she knew. His size wasn't as big as the other one, yet he seemed stronger, holding up much better against the other. He constantly kept himself in front of her, probably unconsciously but… he was protecting her. A strange feeling filled her at the thought of it.

_And why wouldn't he_? a part of her argued. He had always acted friendly toward her as well as possessive… why would that change now that he was… what he was. He was still Kouga. Yes, that what she had to keep telling herself. He still was the same guy. The guy who had flirted with her, asked her out on a date. The guy who had shared his ice cream and helped her when Shippo was injured. The guy who'd shown up at her house, taken her to the woods, kissed her like there was no tomorrow, and… changed.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the fight in front of her grew more violent. Blood was being drawn, splattered on the ground. It came from the other wolf mostly, who seemed to be staggering more. He made more mistakes and Kouga took advantage of them, knocking him down and attacking more.

She was not totally sure in the dark, but what she thought was Kouga snapped at the wolf's belly, a vulnerable part, but the other tried to move, though Kouga still managed to jump onto the other's back. They both rolled to the ground when the brown wolf fell. Kouga got up quickly and the other followed, but his movements were slow.

A final blow to the side sent the other wolf sprawling to the earth, Kouga hovering over him. He tried to get up, but Kouga stood on top of him, keeping the weakened wolf from getting away. Kouga's body tensing, he brought her muzzle downward and…

"Don't!" Kagome yelled.

Kouga jerked away violently, startled. He'd forgotten she was there. He turned his attention to Kagome, looking at her with eyes that clearly showed the difference between a normal wolf and what he was. But there was something else in his gaze, left over from the fight… a feral, untamed look that made her shudder.

She swallowed the lump in her throat with only a few tries. Yippee for her. "Don't," she said more quietly, bringing her legs close to her. He'd been about to kill the other wolf. Even if it had attacked her… she couldn't watch him kill, didn't want to see any such thing.

Kouga looked down at Haruki, whimpering as he rolled over to expose his belly. His begging for mercy disgusted the pack leader. "_You're lucky she's here or else you'd be dead,"_ Kouga snapped. "_I want you gone. Don't even _think_ about going near our den again. Or I'll kill you."_ The last went without saying, but he added it anyway. He snapped at the air above him, but did not injury him any further. "_Leave!_"

Haruki stumbled to his feet, though muttered curses directed at Kouga in his mind before running as if the devil was on his heels (and the fact that Kouga took a few snaps at them himself helped that factor). As though sensing the other's thoughts, Kouga snarled after him, making Haruki disappear into woods with pup-like yelps trailing behind him.

Careful of his wounded paw, Kouga limped very slowly over to Kagome. He could have moved faster yet… the sluggishness was as much for him as for her. Would she be frightened and reject him? Could she stand to look at him after what he had just done? Or almost did?

She sat with her knees drawn up and arm wrapped around them, her head resting against her arms with her eyes closed. He licked her arm and gave it a small nudge with his nose, trying to move it to see her beneath. He expected her to yank away, afraid of him and what he was; he didn't expect at all what she did.

She lurched forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers digging into his fur. He didn't need to see her face to know she was crying; he could smell the salty sweetness of them, not to mention the way her body shook against his. He sat himself down as he nuzzled his face in her hair, trying to calm her down. If anything, it made her cry harder.

"_I'm so sorry, Kagome, for bringing you into this world,_" Kouga told her even though she could not understand his words. "_But I promise, I'll protect you. No matter what._"

* * *

It wasn't breaking and entering if you were invited, right? 

That's what Sango figured as she walked into Kagome's house. No one had answered the door even after she'd knocked and rung the bell, though she knew they were home, especially since Kagome had invited her over for the night. So, when she found the door unlocked, she just walked in. See? She wasn't a criminal and anyway, she'd rather walk right in then wait outside in the cold night.

"Hello?" she called into the dark hallway. No answer. Huh. Their mom must have been out then.

She mounted the stairs, following the glow of some kind of light. It paid off since it led her straight to Souta's room. He was currently engrossed with something on the television—a video game, which was apparent by the controller he was button smashing. She smiled before giving a sharp rap on the door.

Souta jumped, startled by the noise and by the screeching sounds coming from the television, his game didn't fair too well. "Sango!" he said, jumping to his feet. He looked from her to his room, which was in a disaster state. He abruptly started hurrying around, pushing the clothes that were scattered around the room under his room.

Her smile turned into a grin at his attempt. "Don't worry, I have a younger brother remember. I've seen all the horrors of a guy's room." Moving on to why she was there, she continued, "Kagome around?"

Souta nodded, taking a seat on his bed. "In her room." A frown suddenly creased his face. "She came by here before… she looked pretty upset." Lower and to himself, he muttered, "I don't like that Kouga guy."

Sango, however, caught these words easily. One of the (very limited) up sides to having a wolf's senses. "Kouga was here?" she inquired, more than a little aware her voice sounded alarmed. "Kouga" and "upset" together… she didn't like the sound of it nor the foreboding it left her with.

Again, he nodded. "Came via window." He jerked his thumb toward it. "Took her away and she came back later, looking… distressed, I guess would be a good word for it."

She hardly managed to say, "…I'm sorry, I gotta go…" before she spun around and left, hurrying quickly toward Kagome's room. A chill ran down her spine and she moved faster. She didn't like any of this one bit. Not one bit.

The door was slightly ajar when she reached the bedroom and she gave it a firm push, revealing the room beyond it. She hardly noticed the way the door handle clacked into the wall; Sango was too focused on the way Kagome was pacing back and forth in her room, the trail pressed into her plush carpet.

She was a mess, having gotten surprising dirty in the brief time Sango had left her for. Her clothes were soiled with dirt beyond mending, one sleeve torn badly in addition. Her hair was tousled and there seemed to be a dead leaf or two in it, but what Sango was more concerned with was her scent. From what she could smell… she was dismayed, the faintest scent of fear on her. And was that… were there tearstains on her face?

Sango felt a strange urge of protectiveness, like she had felt for her brother after he'd gotten into a fight at school. Had Kouga hurt her? It didn't seem like him, especially with his feelings for her. But what could make her as troubled as she was? Had he forced himself on her? A surge of anger ran through her, but quickly died when she heard Kagome speaking.

"It's crazy, is what it is," she said to herself, not even noticing Sango's presence. "I don't get it…! Even if, well… it does fit some pieces of the puzzle… but still!"

"…Kagome?" Sango questioned tentatively.

Kagome spun around, her hair whirling around her as she did. She eyes looked almost haunted, distraught clear on her face. And yet… as she looked at Sango… something seemed to dawn on her face, as though she'd just seen the light… and she didn't like what it relieved.

Don't ask Kagome how. It all was coming together and she just… _knew_. "Et tu, Sango?" she inquired, her voice just this side of cold.

The bag Sango carried slipped from her fingertips, falling to the floor with a soft thump. A stillness filled the room and Sango found it suddenly very hard to breathe. Her body was frozen, the only movement being her clothing as the wind from the open window rustled them.

"Oh God," was all she could say.

"So it's true," Kagome almost whispered. Then she shook her head almost violently and started pacing back and forth once more. "I feel like such an idiot! How could I not see?" _I didn't want to see_. "I mean, I always knew people were keeping secrets from me… but _this_?"

She paused her rambling and stopped moving to glance at Sango as though looking for some kind of answer. Sango's mind worked on overtime trying to think of something intelligent to say, but drew a blank. She was at a complete loss, too stunned. How? She knew of werewolves? But… Souta's words came back to her. Kouga… he had taken her away and when she had come back… _Kouga, what did you do?_

Kagome started walking again in her restless movements. "Should I check my closet at night now? Under the bed too?"

Her voice was terrible dry, the sarcasm clear, but Sango didn't understand. "What?" she inquired dumbly.

The sarcasm dropped from her voice. "Well werewolves are real, what about the Boogeyman? Zombies? Witches? What about vampires? Should I hang crosses, wear one around my neck? Not invite strange people into my home?" she inquired in all seriousness, looking at Sango expectantly.

"Kagome, you should _never_ do that." There, she found her voice just in time for her own remark. Though trying to be humorous, it fell short. "Taking candy from strangers is also a no-no." Her friend however did not see the humor in this, still waiting for a serious answer. Sango sighed. "I wish I could just say 'no', but I don't know for certain. I haven't been a werewolf for long, just for two moon—months," she quickly changed, "well, almost three now. As far as I know the others don't exist."

Werewolf. It was the first time Kagome had heard it out loud and even hearing it, it sounded incredulous. But that's what they were, her and Kouga. Howling, biting, moon-changing werewolves.

Realization hit her. "That's why you came here, isn't it? To be with… others," Kagome stated more than questioned. She met her eyes squarely, wanting the truth. No more lying. She had to deal with it practically her whole life. For once she wanted the truth.

Sango was willing to be honest. In fact as she did, she felt much better, like a burden had been lifted. "The full moon can be… bad for our type of wolf. I needed a pack to help me and Kouga's was the closest one that my dad could also find a job—"

"Kouga has his own pack?" Kagome interrupted, eyes widening. She raked a hand through her hair, spinning around. "Lovely."

She didn't know that already? Something wasn't right. "How much did he tell you?"

Kagome turned back around to look at her. "Nothing."

_What?_ "Nothing? Absolutely nothing?" What, was he crazy? He just dumped this on her and then left?

"He just… changed. And I was so confused and frightened at first that he just left… then he came back, but once I got home… I told him I wanted to be alone." She sounded guilty about that last part. Not because she regretted her decision. More because she _didn't_ regret sending him away.

Sango silently cursed Kouga. He couldn't just _change _in front of her! Did he know how difficult it was for a human to see that? It was hard enough for her to go through it the first few times… she couldn't even imagine what it _looked_ like. But… maybe that was the only way she would have believe. Seeing is believing, otherwise she probably would have deluded herself into not accepting it. Sango knew if someone had told a few months ago_ her_ that werewolves existed, let alone that they were one, she wouldn't have believed them.

"…we're not something to fear, Kagome," Sango told her gently. _Well, that's not entirely true_. Just the thought of someone like Kagura getting their paws on Kagome made her shudder. "We're just… different."

Laughter that had nothing to do with happiness escaped her, no amusement in her voice. "Not to fear? Tell that to the one that attacked me tonight."

She hadn't noticed before, but now that Kagome mentioned it, Sango suddenly noticed the scent of blood in the air. A look to her arm and she saw a white bandage wrapped around her upper arm, crimson stains on it.

"What? Are you okay?" Sango questioned, alarmed. She took a step forward to her friend, but abruptly stopped when she noticed Kagome take an unconscious step away. Sango quickly masked her face to hide a hurt expression, moving away from her friend.

Kagome opened her mouth to apologize for her aversion, yet the words didn't come. What could she say anyway? _I'm sorry you're a werewolf and right now I don't know how to deal with it, hope you forgive me_, just didn't work and wouldn't make either of them feel better. The words were better left unsaid, so she left it that way.

She hardly heard when Sango said, "maybe I should just… go…", being too lost in thought. Kouga. Why did he show her? Why now? What was it he had he said before? Before he'd changed he'd told her something about people not being as they seemed and the secrets around her… She always complained about people keeping secrets from her. So Kouga decided to do something about it. He showed her the truth, not knowing if she'd be able to handle it or not. He showed her… because she wanted to be shown. Was she able to handle it?

_Is this the reason why Inuyasha wanted me to stay away from Kouga?_ Kagome wondered._ Did he know…_ the thought suddenly died as he whole entire body froze. _Inuyasha…_

"Wait, Sango." Her friend turned back, a question in her eyes and possibly a hopeful glint. "Inuyasha… he's one too, isn't he?" She didn't even wait for Sango's response (though he did notice how her eye's widened—and was it just her imagination or did her face pale a bit?) before she smacked her forehead with one palm. "God, how can I be so stupid!"

"You didn't want to see," Sango told her kindly. "So you didn't."

"But now I see clearly… too clearly," Kagome muttered to herself. She ran the hand over her face, letting it drop limply to her side. She met Sango's gaze and held, brown eyes determined.

"Take me to him."

* * *

What she did next wasn't the smartest thing, Sango was willing to admit. Nonetheless, Kagome had her resolve face on and wouldn't take no for an answer. How could she argue? Besides, you know, the whole thing about getting attacked and killed if she, the enemy, set one foot (or paw) on Inuyasha's pack's territory. Oh, yeah. That part. 

But Kagome wasn't entirely ready for that truth yet. Maybe after she got a good night's sleep and thought it over… then maybe she could tell her of the two packs out to destroy each other, both led by men who claimed to love her. Yeah, that truth would just have to wait awhile longer. And because she wouldn't tell Kagome that, she had no other reason to argue taking her to Inuyasha.

In all honesty, Sango didn't even know where their den. She had not dared go anywhere in their territory, just like any member of her pack, because doing otherwise would be suicide. Which left her trying to follow a faint scent, not even knowing if she was going the right way.

She began to recognize her surrounding, however, from the night she'd helped Miroku back. Miroku… she hadn't seen him since that night. Was he alright? Did his wounded leg manage to get healed?

She mentally kicked herself for her thoughts about the enemy, not to mention the bad (though also some of them uncomfortably pleasant) memories it brought back and focused more on where she was leading Kagome. She went passed where she'd left Miroku the previous night (had it only been that long…?), but not much farther until she abruptly stopped.

"This is where I have to leave you," Sango told her. Before she could question her, she continued, "I'll explain later, but… let's just say I can't go any farther as a rule." Seeing the way Kagome bit her lip with a worried look on her face, she went on, "just head straight. The scent that way is strong so you should be able to find them." Her skin hummed with nervousness and she had the distinct feeling she was being watched. "I really have to go." She reached out hesitantly then gave her arm a quick, though firm squeeze, pulling away before waiting to see if Kagome would do it on her own. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer she bolted from the area. It wasn't Kagome that had anything to about. She was certain she was leaving Kagome in good hands because from what she heard, Inuyasha's pack accepted her as one of their own. She on the other hand had no business being as close as she was.

* * *

Kagome watched Sango disappear into the dark woods with some nervousness, but went ahead alone. 

Alone. Heading toward werewolves. Why did those two things just not go together? And yet, it was what she was doing. Maybe she was crazy, or maybe she was finally seeing straight. Whatever it was, her head felt muddled, confusion and questions everywhere she turned.

A large hill was in front of her that she began to ascend and she felt a slight feeling of recognition. As she saw the old, forgotten road a few feet away—though it could hardly be called so anymore, grass having grown over it long ago—it came to her. This… where she was heading to… it use to be a school decades ago, though part of it was in ruins now, having not been used in years. When they were kids, Inuyasha use to bring her there to play around the abandoned building. It was always a great place to play hide and seek, but Inuyasha and Miroku could always find her so easily—she let out an unfunny laugh, finally realizing why. However, they had stopped going. At least, she had.

He apparently had not. And others were there now too, which was apparent when she reached the top of the hill. The school came into view—as well as a light brown wolf. It stood from where it was half-snoozing before and stared at her, bewildered for a moment. Then it ran toward the building, yelping as it ran from her.

This was where the wolves were? At this abandoned school? They couldn't have been before; they definitely had been there when she was younger, but now… this is where they resided? Then why had Sango run like she was avoiding the plague?

Her thoughts abruptly stopped however as a wolf left the confines of the building, hurrying toward her. It wasn't the same one that had left. No, this one was different. Its fur was much lighter from what she could see. Yes… as it came closer she saw that the fur was white… no, wait, it was a silvery color just like…

The silver wolf hesitated only a few feet from her, sitting stiffly. It watched her cautiously with those golden eyes that were unmistakable. She was entirely certain now, seeing those eyes. Either shape, those eyes had stayed the same.

_Inuyasha…?_ she thought as she fell heavily to her knees.

This… was this what she wanted to see? So it was true then. Everything she had seen today… She wouldn't wake up tomorrow and everything would be some weird dream. It was all true.

She reached out a tentative hand to rest it hesitantly on the muzzle of the silver beast. "Inuyasha," she breathed softly. She could practically feel the wolf freeze under her, the golden eyes widened a fraction. Even seeing her coming here… he still hadn't believe she knew.

She was startled into falling backward onto her rear, her hand letting go of the wolf when another came limping into view. And she was instantly abashed when she recognized "Marco", Inuyasha's "dog". There was no doubt in her mind who this one was. "Miroku," she said as her entire face flushed. All those times at Inuyasha's apartment—which she supposed wasn't really his apartment… was Kaede even his grandmother?—and she'd played with him. How embarrassing…!

Kagome quickly staggered to her feet, watching the two wolves, her two best friends… she couldn't take it, couldn't deal with what was plainly in front of her.

Quicker than she thought possible, she spun around and before she knew what she was doing, she was running. She was running back toward the woods and what she hoped was home, running for all she was worth. Neither even thought to go after her.

Her whole life… everything she knew…

It was a lie.


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Creatures of the Moon** _

**_Chapter Eleven_**

* * *

She hesitated as she opened the door, searching her room quickly to make sure no one was in it. She still vividly remembered the day she had come home late to find her mother, waiting in her bedroom. Her mother was not the only thing she was concerned about lurking in her room, however. 

Now, she was extra quiet as she tried not to disturb the others in the house, especially her mom. Her mother had had a rough day after all. Then again, so had she. No matter how bad a day her mother experienced, Kagome was sure she had a more exhausting night.

That's when it all started, hadn't it? Late that night Kouga had taken her away… Now it was early morning and with the new day, a new world had come into her view. A world full of werewolves, most of which happened to be her friends. Did she know how to pick them, or what?

She heard a soft knock on her door and immediately spun around as her mother entered the room. Her mother's face was curious and worried, which suddenly turned to extreme concern as she caught sight of her daughter.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" she inquired with urgency, her eyes looking over her daughter's unkempt appearance.

Kagome supposed she was in a state that was evidence of her not-so-ordinary plight. Her clothes were smeared with dirt from the woods and torn in a few places she had not noticed before. Putting a hand to her hair, her hand came back with a small twig held between her fingers. She inwardly winced and wished she had had the chance to clean up before her mother found her. She quickly hid her wounded arm by moving it behind her back and putting her hand over it, covering the spots of crimson.

"Nothing… I was just playing with… Marco before," she lied.

She felt her face redden as she spoke. Her mind had brought back to her memories of other times she had played with the so-called Marco. Miroku… how could he do that to her? If she ever got her hands on him…

"Mmhm," was her mother's noncommittal response, though it was obvious she did not believe her. Nonetheless, she did not press and Kagome was grateful.

Kagome moved as though she were about to sit on the edge of her bed, but thought better of it and remained standing. No use getting the sheets dirty. Her mother noticed the discarded movement with inquisitive worry.

She prayed for her mother to leave and not question her further, though she had slim hopes of any such thing. She was about to open her mouth to spew out some lame excuse, but her mother beat her to it.

"I was wondering…" Kagome's free hand fiddled nervously with the edges of her skirt as her mother spoke. "I'm still going to your grandfather's house in the morning…" She glanced at the clock with little humor. "Well, in a few hours."

"Yes…" Kagome answered in a way that made it clear she was cautiously waiting for her to continue.

Kagome wondered where she was going with her words and why her mother was not questioning her yet. She had been out late again and had come home in a disorderly state. Where was the scolding? Why was she being so kind?

"Would you like to go with me?"

The young girl blinked as she soaked in what her mother had just inquired. Was she… serious? "Really?"

Her heart that had felt like lead in her chest was suddenly floating, and a part of her felt guilty for it. Her mother had just offered her a way to get away from everything she had just learned, at least for awhile and she was happy to take it. It felt wrong and yet she _wanted_ to go.

"You really want me to come along, even if I miss some school and Souta…" Kagome put a quick hand over her mouth as she realized that the comments would not help her.

She smiled, though Kagome noticed curiously how it seemed shadowed, not entirely reaching her eyes. "As long as you make up the work, it should be fine. And Souta can either come with us, or stay with one of his friends." Her mother looked thoughtful. "He is close with Shippo…"

Shippo…? "No!" she interrupted with a sharpness she had not intended. Memories of Shippo came back to her, that night when he was hurt especially. Either he was one of them, or he had gotten hurt by them. But the way Miroku had just disappeared with him without a word, she would guess the former.

It was not that she did not trust Shippo. She believed she could. It was only that she did not trust wolves she did not know. Like the one that attacked her and the others that had attacked him, for that matter. Heck, she was not even certain she could trust the ones she did know. But that was not really fair. What had they done, except have the misfortune of having a curse upon them? _If_ they thought of it as a curse in the first place, that is.

"Then we can find somewhere else for him to stay. I can call in the morning…"

Her mother started running some ideas by her, but Kagome only half-paid attention until she continued, "are you certain you want to go? It takes almost two hours to get there, so I can't just drive you back whenever you want. You'll have to stay for the whole time, okay?"

_No problem there._ "Okay, mom. I understand."

Her mother nodded. She took a few steps forward to cup her daughter's smudged cheek in an affectionate way. Kagome could tell by the look in her eye that she had much she wanted to inquire and none of the worry had left her. It only seemed to grow as Kagome had readily accepted the invitation. Yet, she said nothing on the subject and did not pry.

"We'll be leaving at six to beat the traffic, so I think I'll get what little sleep I can. You should clean up a bit."

Her mother exited the room then, leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts, the one thing she was afraid of. She let out a shaky breath she did not even know she had been holding as she dropped down onto the bed. Now there was nothing to take her attention away and she was forced to face dreaded thoughts.

Kagome's thoughts were somber and she almost wished her friends could hear her. _Sorry, guys… but I need some time to think this over and sort through all these confusing feelings in me._

* * *

He knew something was wrong as soon as he arrived at her house. There was just that… empty feeling that Kouga did not like. Something was off, making him grow uneasy and irritable as he knocked on the door. No one answered at first, which brought on another series of more insistent knocks until Kagome's brother finally answered the door. 

Souta opened the door only halfway, not admitting him in. "Oh, it's you," he said. He crossed his arms as he eyed Kouga warily. "What do _you_ want?"

"Where's Kagome?" he demanded.

"She's not here," he responded.

He tried to close the door, but Kouga's arm suddenly shot out and grabbed it. Souta pushed still, but it didn't budge an inch, not with Kouga's strength opposing him. Souta glared, though gave up trying to shut it.

"What do you mean 'she's not here'? Where did she go?" he asked sharply. His nails bit into the wood, causing Souta's gaze to flicker nervously to his hand.

The boy swallowed his uneasiness and faced the wolf in front of him boldly. "Why should I tell you?" was his curt reply, matching Kouga's tone of annoyance.

Kouga had to admit he was mildly impressed by the show of backbone. It would not help the boy though; the only thing that kept Kouga from grabbing him and forcing a straight answers out of him (hey, no one ever called him patient), was the fact he was Kagome's brother.

"I need to see her." He stressed the word "need" though trying to keep the growl out of his voice. If he scared or upset the boy too much, he would not tell him anything.

Against his better judgment, Souta took a step toward Kouga, kicking the bag by his feet outside while he was at it. Then when he was fully outside, he closed the door since Kouga no longer had a need to hold it open. Souta turned his back to him, saying, "she's not anywhere you can get to."

He narrowed his eyes just as he heard the loud click of the front door locking. "What do you mean?"

Souta turned around, not meeting Kouga's eyes. He didn't want to see the negative emotions that he knew would be turned his way. "She won't be back for at least a few days."

The sound of gravel crunching turned both their attention to the driveway as a car pulled up. Kouga heard Souta give a sigh of relief. Quickly scooping up his bag, he hurried off to the car. Kouga did not bother moving to stop him, knowing he would get no more out of the boy. Had the car not arrived, he could have probably scared some answers out of him, but he could not now.

Souta did, however, stop just as he opened the car door to look at Kouga. "She doesn't want to see you anyway. You're probably the reason she left."

Before Kouga could ask how he would know something like that or what Kagome had possibly told him, the car door slammed and not too long after, the car was driving away.

The frown on his face seemed stuck there until finally an idea formed in his mind. Yes, if he couldn't get the information here… he would get it elsewhere.

* * *

Shippo had always had a sweet tooth. 

It was a widely known fact. Chocolate, ice cream, lollypops. You name it, he loved it. And it did help that since he got hurt, some of the older wolves (mostly female) were sympathetic and supplied him with a heap of lovely treats. Other she-wolves were thankful that he had healed Miroku as well; they gave him _loads_ for healing their dear, sweet Miroku. Miroku's power over women… he'd never understand it.

On this day, however, it was one of the few times they had allowed him out since his injury and the first time they had let him out on his own. Okay, "let him" was too strong a word. He had kind of… sneaked out while some of them were distracted. Hey! He was getting bored, cooped up all the time. Besides, he was in the mood for some sour candy, which others had failed to give him during his healing period.

After buying his own bag of sweets, he was distracted by all the sugary goodness, making him unprepared for what happened next. While turning a corner, he crashed into someone, sending him first staggering and then falling to the floor. The bag went flying out of his hands, spilling little sour pieces all over the dirt ground.

He watched it with mournful eyes, then turned quickly and pouted, "you made me drop them!" He froze, however, as his eyes roamed upward and saw the person's face.

The other pack's leader.

He tried to scramble to his feet, but before he could, Kouga grabbed the back of his shirt, hoisting the pup up into the air. He struggled, his arms flailing about, but the wolf's grip never changed. Without a word, he took the kid behind a building where they could not be seen or heard.

"Heyyy! Let me go, you jerk!" he cried as he was carried.

He took a swing at Kouga, but the blue-eyed wolf only moved his head back in response, missing the small blow. Kouga was not amused by the attempt, but he was not really angry with him either.

Shippo spun himself around until he was gripping the arm of the hand that held him. He bit down hard and Kouga instinctively threw the kid from him, causing Shippo to hit the wall of a nearby building. He was stunned for a moment, but when his senses returned he yelled, "I'm not scared of you!"

And to prove his point… he spun around and began running.

"Not so fast, squirt," Kouga said, catching him once more. This time he caught him by his shirt collar. Although Shippo's little hands tried to make him let go, Kouga's grip was iron.

"If you hurt me, a lot of my people will be really pissed off!" Shippo warned. It was not entirely an empty threat either. He was Inuyasha's healer after all. Not that Kouga knew that… otherwise it would have encouraged him to go over the young wolf.

"Look, you worthless pup, believe it or not, I'm not here to kill you or beat you down," he informed the pup. A visit from Kouga for some was as bad as Death knocking on the door.

Shippo stopped clawing at his hands, blinking once as he looked up at him. "Well, that changes things." He went wild. "HELP!"

For a moment there Kouga had actually thought he had actually gotten him to cooperate. Now he would have to do things the hard way.

Kouga covered Shippo's mouth to stop the annoying sound coming from it with one hand while the other hand tightened around his collar, though not too tight (he had to breathe after all). He snarled and a dominant air surrounding him that even a wolf not of his pack would respond to. Shippo quieted, glancing at Kouga with a mixture of fear and annoyance.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, but if you keep whining, I won't have a choice," Kouga told him, a growl underlining his words.

He could have told him he actually had _helped_ him somewhat that night at Kagome's, but he knew Shippo would not believe. Yeah, he would more likely accuse him of lying and then he would never listen. As much as it pained Kouga—and it did pain him, asking one of _them_—but… "I need your help."

Muffled words came until Kouga took his hand away. "First, if you don't let me go, I won't help you with anything!" he complained as he began struggling again, hands and legs flailing about. Kouga abruptly let him go.

This was good for Shippo. If Kouga wanted something from him, he had the upper hand—sort of. Well he would not ask Kouga to go buy him chocolates, but this could work out in his favor as in, getting the blue-eyed wolf's word that he wouldn't try to kill him anytime soon.

"What do you want from me?" Shippo asked suspiciously.

"Kagome's gone. I need to find her and I want you to find out where she is," Kouga informed the pup.

"How can I do that?" he asked, then added, "And where'd she go? And why?"

"Ask her brother, he went with one of his friends," he told him. He would have avoided the other questions, but he made the mistake at looking at the pup. In his eyes was a certain glint… he really did care for the human. Seeing it made him sigh irritably and say, "she found out what we are and skipped town this morning."

His eyes widened. "Kagome… knows?"

Kouga continued, "I need to make sure she comes back." He just had this feeling that she might not… and he needed to make sure she did. The only way he could be certain is if he went to her.

Shippo bit his lip, the wheels turning in his head as he thought about what he had said. "I'll go ask him," he concluded with a nod, then glared at Kouga. "And I'll even tell you, _if_ you're nice."

Kouga smirked. "Maybe you're not so worthless after all, pup."

He turned to leave, but Shippo's voice stopped him. "She _is_ coming back… right?" His voice started out confident, but he couldn't help the questioning lilt at the end of his sentence.

"…I don't know." He looked over his shoulder, meeting the kid's eyes. "And that's why you gotta find out where she went."

* * *

Grandpa had been ecstatic to see her. So ecstatic in fact, that Kagome felt guilty she didn't visit him more often. She hadn't seen him since last Christmas and before that, she had not even visited him at home since she was a young girl of ten. 

It felt right though, being back at his house. It was after all, where she had lived the first six years of her life, before Souta was even born—she liked to call them "the peaceful years"—when their parents did not have enough money to buy their own home just yet. Of course, after her father passed away, they spent a lot of time at Grandpa's as well. It became her second home and at times, she even preferred it more.

Kagome shifted in her seat on the swing, causing it to sway slightly. It was one of those old fashion ones that hung on the porch, just big enough for two to sit abreast, which her mother proved by sitting down next to her.

They sat in silence for awhile, the porch swing creaking only the smallest bit as it gently eased back and forth. The wind came and tousled hair, though she hardly noticed as it teasingly moved through her locks. Her eyes were fixed on the driveway, watching as that same breeze played with the leaves, causing them to dance and twirl over one another in an almost enchanting display.

"What?" Kagome asked, snapping out of her daze. She tore her eyes away and turned to her mother, who had just spoken.

"Kagome, not that I'm not glad you agreed to come, but I know it was not because of a sudden urge to see your Grandpa. What's wrong? Is it your friends?"

From the surprised look on her daughter's face, she laughed slightly and said, "I'm your mother, I have a sixth sense about these things."

Her brown eyes gaze down at her lap as she picked imaginary lint off her skirt. "I need time to think… away from my friends."

She titled her head to the side to look into her daughter's face. Reaching out, she tucked a loose strand of Kagome's hair behind her ear in a comforting way that also gave her a better view. She must have saw something there because she asked with a sigh, "what did Inuyasha do this time?"

Kagome started with surprise, her eyes widening a bit. Though she supposed it was an educated guess on her mother's part. Whenever she had been down before, it had something to do with Inuyasha and their brief, not so successful relationship. But that was before Kouga came into her life… and before he brought her into his.

"No, not him—well, kind of," she modified after an afterthought. After all, he was one too. "Kouga, this other guy…" She broke off.

"So it is boy trouble," her mother stated in an attempt to understand what was going on.

She hesitated. "…Sort of." _Not guys in general, just all the people around me. They're the problem_, Kagome thought without humor. "It's confusing… and I don't really want to talk about it," she lied. _You wouldn't believe me anyway._

Kagome wished she could tell her, tell anyone just so she could have someone in the same shocked state as her, then they would understand. But she could not do that to her mother, nor betray the others by giving up their secret. Besides, she would rather her mother live in blissful ignorance.

With a sigh, Kagome rested her head against her mother's shoulder, who in turn put her arm around Kagome. They stayed like that until Kagome said softly, "ever find out something you thought you really wanted to know, then realize too late that maybe you didn't?"

The answer came quicker than she would have thought. "Yes. Quite a few times in fact."

"But…" she cajoled, knowing that there was more.

Her mother gave her an affectionate squeeze. "_But_ I know I'd rather know and regret something than to never know it at all. You need to decide if you're the same way. Maybe you're not."

A quiet settled in around them until sometime later, her mother gave her a small hug and went to help Kagome's grandfather inside the house.

With a small nod to herself, Kagome stood. "I think I'll go for a walk."

* * *

"Where is he?" 

Miroku directed the question at the tall, muscular werewolf, knowing that he always had some inkling as to the whereabouts of Inuyasha. He prided himself of being a bodyguard of sorts toward the leader, though he was never official in name.

The wolf jerked his head to the side. "The gymnasium."

Miroku gave a nod of thanks before heading in the direction of the gym. He passed a number of pack members on the way, many of them in their wolf forms. Some were wolves by choice while others were forced to change because the pressure was just too much.

Miroku shook his head. The full moon was still a day away, yet some could not handle themselves, especially the newer ones. It was a good thing that the abandoned school the pack called home was far enough away from town that the howls from inside the building could not be heard.

The doors to the gym were a bit rusty and required a bit of oomph to open, but it was nothing for a wolf such as himself. They did make enough noise, however, that Inuyasha's attention was immediately drawn to the entrance. And Miroku quickly found out he was not happy anyone was disturbing him.

He knew Inuyasha was in the room because he could sense him, but his eyes did not caught sight of him right away. A low growl came from beside him and before he could turn, Miroku was suddenly forced to the floor with something clamped onto his arm.

His arm tensed and he felt the vibrations across it as Inuyasha continued to growl, biting down harder on Miroku's arm. Miroku made a move as though he was about to kick Inuyasha off him, but the silver wolf jumped back before he could. Inuyasha kept his body straight and proud, but bared teeth were proof of his apparent anger.

"I can see you are in a wonderful mood today," Miroku said in a light tone, though his voice held no joking tone. He ignored his injured arm even though it was bleeding. It would heal soon enough anyway.

"_I ain't in the mood for small talk, Miroku,_" the wolf snapped.

"I realize." He flexed the wounded arm deliberately while raising an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

The wolf snorted and shook his head, refusing to respond to Miroku. Had it been anyone else, he might have attacked them again just out of pure annoyance, and being pack leader, it was technically his right. But this was his friend. They had been friends since both were children. Besides, with the limp he still had because of his injured leg, he did not need to be abused further.

Inuyasha stiffly sat down with his tail drumming irritably against the floor. His ears flickered back and forth and he avoided looking at Miroku.

"_Damn it! How the hell did she find out!_"

He stood abruptly on all fours and paced the room. Miroku stayed out of his way by leaning against the wall, taking some of the wait off his leg in the process. It still pained him, though thankfully Shippo had managed to get most of the sliver out of the wound and healed it the best he could. It was still healing painfully slow though.

"_It must have been that damn girl!_"

Sango? Miroku wanted to say no… but he was not altogether too sure about that. Still, he felt indignant and wanted to protest. Just hearing him speak about her brought out a feeling of protection in him. He wanted to defend her. But what would that do but get Inuyasha mad at him and raise suspicion? Wisely, he kept his mouth shut.

"Is that really what's important right now?" Miroku asked. It might have been insensitive, but Inuyasha had more imperative things to worry about. Besides, he wanted him off the subject of Sango.

The wolf spun around with a growl. Miroku held up a hand to silence him and continued, "yes, I know you care about Kagome. You're not the only one concerned; I've known her just as long as you have. _But_," he stressed the word, "you had better clear your head before the full moon. You're needed by this pack to stay alert and take care of them."

Inuyasha met his eyes with his golden ones for a second before he used all four legs to walk out of the room through the door Miroku left ajar. He threw back one phrase to Miroku as he left.

"_The full moon is the last thing on my mind_."

* * *

It gave Kagome a rather nostalgic feeling as she walked through the woods she had often traveled through as a young child. Usually when she was younger she had always had one of her parents or her Grandpa with her, but not always. There had been a few times she had snuck away and more often than not, had gotten lost. Even now, she was not entirely sure where she was or where she was going, but the trees were not so vast that she could not find her way back evidently. 

Or so she thought. The woods were bigger than she had originally guessed. The day grew dimmer and night was upon her before she entirely knew what had happened. It had gotten darker and darker until the point where there was not even an inkling of light left. Except for the moon, of course. Yes, it was almost full—or was it full already? Kagome could barely tell the difference, but was thankful for its light.

Thinking of the moon, however, made her freeze. Hadn't she just learned about the existence of werewolves? Then should she instead be scared of the moon? She wondered if it governed them just as it did in all the stories. How much of what she knew about werewolves was truth or myth? Maybe she knew nothing at all.

The noise of footsteps caught her attention and caused Kagome to freeze. Her heart started thudding in her chest. She glanced behind her since that was where the sound had originated from, but saw nothing. Shaking her head at her own foolishness, she turned back around.

Her breath caught in her throat as she came nose to nose with someone in front of her. Kagome took a few startled steps backward, almost losing her balance. The teenage boy in front of her laughed as he stepped forward to bring them closer. Her entire body tensed as the boy circled her once, making sure to brush his shoulder against her body the entire time.

Growing angry, she shoved the guy away without a thought and he made a low, displeased sound of fury. However, another boy, held him back. She quickly spun around to see five young males surrounding her in total.

The first one fought his captor, but another signaled him to cease his resistance. He immediately quieted down. So, the gesturing one was a leader of sorts. His eyes were focused on Kagome, his arms crossed.

"You're out late," he informed her as though it was something she did not know. Another boy from behind her added with a short laugh, "yeah, girlie."

Despite her fast beating heart and the jolts of panic her brain sent to the rest of her, she folded her arms under her chest and met his eyes. "Yeah, I am. What does it matter?"

The leader did not seem amused by the display. In fact, his face grew tight as though he was angry, but his words were cool, icy. "Now what would a young girl be doing out late… unless she was looking for something."

He nodded his head, causing his long braid to sway a bit. In response, two of the boys began walking around her. Something about it was odd… but in a familiar way. They were circling her like… predators.

"Wolves," she breathed.

She did not actually think it was true. It was only she had werewolves on the brain after all that had happened. She would have been suspicious of anyone. However, as she spoke that one word, time seemed to still as all of them froze.

_What? What's going on_? she thought to herself, but she could feel a cold dread rush over her. She already knew.

The wolves looked to their leader, startled and unsure how to proceed.

"Well, we were just going to have some fun, but you seem to know about us," the leader said. "Guess we'll have to dispose of you now."

He nodded toward the first guy who had circled her and then gestured sharply. With a toothy grin and a low growl, the wolf sprang forward.

She ran backward and threw up her hands to shield herself from an attack she could barely follow with her eyes. She heard the hard impact of flesh on flesh… but felt nothing. Kagome opened closed eyes and felt shocked at what she saw.

"K-Kouga!"

Someone who looked like Kouga had jumped in front of her, blocking her from the assault. The newcomer easily parried the attack and then struck his entire arm across the face of his opponent, sending him sprawling to the floor with a sickening crack.

Were her eyes deceiving her? No, that was definitely Kouga. Why… and how?

Kouga took a step back to stand directly in front of Kagome, one hand reaching behind him to grasp Kagome's arm. She heard a low growling sound that startled her, especially when she realized it was coming from him. Well, what had she expected? She had seem him in wolf form once before. But somehow, last night seemed so very far away. Even if she did believe, it still seemed like something out of a dream.

The male leader took a few steps forward and although the others looked anxious, they did not move from where they were. He moved forward as a test of Kouga, attempting to get a reaction out of him. Kouga's grip tightened on Kagome.

"Never thought I'd see your ugly face around here after you _ran_ five years ago," the werewolf said offhandedly, but there was a harsh, mocking edge to it that was undeniable. "I should've known when I met a knowing _human_."

Kagome looked up at Kouga because of these puzzling words and wished she could see his face. His grip tightened even more to a near bruising pressure.

"Hiten," Kouga growled.

He was about to take a step forward to take the challenge Hiten was so eager to initiate, but as he let go of Kagome, she grabbed his hand and squeezed, not wanting to let him go. He wondered if she could tell the significant of the interaction between the two. Either way, he let her touch keep him where he was.

The action did not escape Hiten's notice. "I see you're chasing the human wenches still. Some things never change, I guess," he sneered. Malice and disapproval were laced in his voice.

"And they made you the alpha male? The pack must be desperate."

Hiten's hands curled into fists and a threatening sound grew in his throat. Kouga matched it with his own.

"What made you return home after so long, _cousin_?" Hiten asked through gritted teeth. He only asked because he knew it would enrage the other wolf.

It worked. "_Shut the hell up. I didn't do it by choice_," Kouga growled so Kagome would not understand his words. "_I'd've never return to this damned place if I had a choice."_

"You're invading our territory. So is she."

It was not Hiten who replied, but another one of his flunkies instead. They knew Kouga did not want Kagome to hear any of what they said, so they purposively kept their voices normal.

A third spoke. "And we don't take kindly to trespassers."

"You should remember," yet another said as he took a step forward.

All of them were getting ready to attack; Kouga readied himself for the battle. Surprisingly, however, Hiten stopped them with one gesture.

"No. Leave him and let him have fun with his wench. He enjoys their company so much already. Why even dirty ourselves with an _outcast_?"

"But—"

"I don't want his traitor blood all over me," Hiten continued, interrupting one of his wolves.

In a movement this time Kagome could not follow, Hiten was abruptly less than a foot away from Kouga with one of his hands on Kouga's shoulder, nails biting into his flesh. "You have two days to get off our territory."

The group left then, with only a few snaps at the two and one of them made sure to bump into Kouga as he passed. Kouga restrained himself from retaliating for Kagome's sake. He watched them with caution until they were out of sight, his hand still gripping Kagome's.

"Kouga, how did you—"

He abruptly spun around so fast it forced a small "eep" out of Kagome. He pulled her into an embrace, hugging her tightly. So tightly. Almost too tightly.

"Damn it, Kagome," Kouga muttered in her ear. His cheek rested against the side on her head, his arms encircled her waist. "How can I protect you if you run away?"

She put her hands on his chest to gain some space between them, but still allowed him to keep his arms around her. "I… I didn't run away." He gave her a look that made her want to glance away from him, but she did not. "Maybe I did. But I just needed time to think. How did you find me?"

"I asked around," was his reply.

He lifted a hand to her cheek, almost tentatively, as though he did not know how she would react to his touch. He gently caressed her skin and she let him without a word. He did not even notice any tenseness on her part.

_Why is she so accepting?_ he thought. _Why isn't she like the others? Could what I've hoped for… no, it isn't possible. But…_

"Kagome, I—"

She did not know what the end of that sentence would have been and was not sure she wanted to know at this point. Her life seemed surreal. She wondered if she could accept it all and go forward. And just thinking about it, she knew she would try.

She stepped away from him and his face seemed to fall completely. However, some hope spread through him as she took one of his hands.

"I'm… I'm glad you came."

* * *

Disaster was an understatement when it came to describing school that Monday. It was to be expected, however. The full moon was that night. With the wolves there was no question of their craziness, but even humans were known to get a bit eccentric and wild on the day. On top of that, one of the wolf pack's leaders had disappeared without a word… which not only made his wolves wilder without their true pack leader around, but it also left Kagura in charge. 

Sango growled at the mere thought. _Kouga had better return soon or this pack will be torn apart_, she thought. While Kagura was head bitch, Sango had been keeping an eye on Hakkaku to make sure Kagura didn't get her paws on him, who in turn was more than happy to stay at his "savior's" side. It only made her heart sink lower and lower in her body. She wished he would stop praising her when she did not deserve it.

It was in school that she avoided Hakkaku, knowing that Kagura would not be on the grounds when she was already beyond high school. Not only that, but Sango had no desire to hear his praise. She wondered what his reaction would be if he ever found out she was in fact the cause of his pain in the first place. She was the one to let Miroku escape, not him.

Her body was itching for something to do, to just run and do something irrational and crazy. She did her best to ignore the urges, though she constantly flexed her hands and arms as the desire grew stronger.

Although it was sheer stupidity, she found herself worrying about Miroku once he was brought into her thoughts. He was there in her mind more than she liked already. However, the last time she had seen him had been the night she had freed him and he had been badly injured then. She could not help but wonder how he was now and if he even was alright.

Her nose picked up his all too familiar scent and although she hated to admit it, she perked up. She was surprised he was even in school. Without a thought against it, she followed the scent. It was coming from one of the classrooms nearby and she turned to walk in, but halted at the open doorway. She should have known.

She found Miroku alright, and she should not have been surprised by the presence of another girl as well. Not a wolf though, by the smell of her. He was saying something to her that Sango did not bother listening to for she was more focused on his body language; the small, cunning smile on his face; the way he leaned forward toward her; his hand on top of hers.

He gazed snapped up when he sensed Sango. His eyes widened a fraction.

Her arms crossed under her chest. "I'm sorry, I'm interrupting," she said curtly before Miroku could find an excuse. "Please, carry on." She gestured blindly at the two when she said it before spinning around and quickly making her retreat.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_. What was she thinking? What had she been expecting? The boy was a flirt and a lecher. _Why did I think I was any different?_ She should have known better than to get attached to someone like him. Wait, who said she was attached? She helped him, that was all. And she had only done that because he was a friend of Kagome's. Right?

She tried to push the thoughts out of mind as she made her way outside, but they would not leave. She gave an exasperated sigh as she plopped down underneath the familiar tree. Leaning back against the solid trunk, she closed her eyes as she tried to sort through her thoughts. They were going quicker through her mind than normal and were simpler than they had ever been before. Quick, plain thoughts, all demanding her attention at once.

"I thought I might find you here."

The light voice brought her somewhat back to herself, but her eyes were unclear as she opened them to gaze up at Miroku. His face grew serious as his eyes met hers.

"Sango, what's wrong?" he asked. "You must know what happened in there was nothing…"

_And am I nothing too? Just someone to flirt with?_ "Not everything is about you, you know." Why wouldn't her eyes focus? Why did she feel so tense?

Miroku kneeled in front of her and reached a hand out toward her face. She jerked away, pressing her back more firmly against the bark.

"Don't."

He slowly retracted his hand and tried to meet her eyes, though she would not let him. "Sango, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, sending wisps of hair around her face. "I can't… I'm responsible. For whatever happens to him… And what if you ever hurt someone? Kill anyone? It's my fault… I saved you." She drew her knees up to her chest. "I can't do… this anymore! Being apart of this pack is tearing me up. I didn't… want any of this."

Her fingers threaded their way through her hair as she gripped her head. She felt warm liquid drip down her cheeks. What was this? It was stupid. Why was she crying?

"And you… what am I… suppose to do?" Her arms wrapped around her legs as she hid her face. Her shoulders shook. "Me, I don't… I risked my life and you… that girl…" She shook her head. "I can't… think straight… Can't… I don't understand."

Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. Her words could no longer come out coherently. Her breath was quick and ragged; panic and urgency overrode her. Tears slid down her face, escaping closed eyes and she could not stop them for she did not know why they began. Her nails bit into the flesh of her legs as she grew more frantic. Silent sobs racked her body and…

Two gentle hands grasped her wrists and unwrapped her arms from around her legs. Her eyes slowly opened and although her vision was blurred, she saw Miroku in front of her. She glanced away, not wanting to met his eyes as the tears fell from her face.

A tender touch to her cheek caused her to jerk away. No, she didn't want him to see her like this.

His hand came again, however, and grasped her chin. He turned her face kindly, but firmly toward him as he leaned in closer to her. She closed her eyes once more, which caused shock, and yet calm as well to wash over her when he did what he did next.

His lips pressed against her cheek in a small, sweet kiss. And then again. And again.

His hand cupped her other cheek as his thumb brushed the tears away while his mouth moved across her other cheek, leaving ghostly soft kissing in its wake. He parted her legs so he could kneel between them as he touched his lips against her skin over and over again, drinking her tears away.

She shuddered and her tears began to stop, but his attention did not. Each kiss was a small press against her skin and he gently turned her face to the side to give attention to her other cheek. He pulled her onto his lap as one of his hands cupped the side of her neck, while the other wrapped around her back.

She felt his every touch… and was comforted by it. Everywhere his hands met her flesh and his lips touched her skin, she felt at ease. A soothing feeling washed over her because of it. It was reassurance. It was comfort. It was what she needed.

His grip tightened on her a bit as he slowly kissed his way down salty cheeks, his tongue flickering out to erase the tracks of her tears. His kisses trailed down to her jaw, nipping at the edge.

She wanted more… She needed more. She…

He pulled away slowly, stopping after he gave a long, agonizing kiss to the corner of her mouth. But he would… could not go further than that. He left his hands where they were and laid his forehead against hers as he took deep breaths.

Although she wanted to see his face, her eyes could no longer focus. Her hands remained in her lap throughout the entire occurrence, but she raised them now. She put them to his chest and he felt for sure she was going to push him away. But instead, she ran her hands up him and wrapped them around his neck. The ever so gently, she pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was sweet at first, a chaste brush against his lips while Miroku was left slightly shocked. His response was almost immediate, eager to kiss her back with long withheld passion that she surprisingly matched. She leaned back to lay on the grass, pulling him on top of her while she was at it. His tongue licked pleadingly across her bottom lip and she complied to allow him entrance.

But this wasn't like Sango.

He tore himself away from Sango—his mouth, at least. She would not let go of her firm hold on him.

"They shouldn't have let you come to school today, Sango," Miroku softly mentioned to her between ragged breaths. "It's too early, you're too new. You're losing yourself to the wolf."

Sango did not even seem to understand his words. Her face revealed her blankness. Her vision, however, was back and sharper than ever. Her eyes were those of a wolf.

She twisted herself and rapidly changed their positions, putting herself on top instead. She kissed him roughly, devouring him in a sense. He tried his best not to respond, but the more he did not, the more she tried to get a reaction out of him.

She growled when he did not kiss her back and let her hands roam down him body, getting lower and lower until he grabbed her hands and gripped them tightly. She kissed down his jaw and then onto his neck, finding every weak spot he had there in a matter of seconds. Then he felt something begin to pierce his skin.

His heart raced and he pushed her away. She ended up in a sitting position, straddling him instead. Anger was written all over the she-wolf's face.

"_No,_" he growled at her, knowing she _would_ understand that. "_You cannot mark me_."

Someone clearing their throat took their attention off each other long enough to notice a third wolf standing before them. Miroku recognized her instantly as one of his own pack. By the look on Shurran's face, she seemed disgusted by the entire display before her, but mentioned nothing about it.

"Inuyasha's looking for you," Shurran said.

Miroku sat up and wrapped a firm arm around Sango. She was eyeing Shurran in an unfriendly way and Miroku would do all in his power to make sure she did not attack. It was natural instinct for her to dislike another wolf of a different pack, especially now when she had little to no humanity left in her… yet that lead to the question of why she was being so friendly to Miroku.

Sango nuzzled his neck in response, causing him to tense. However, she did not try to bite him again. He relaxed somewhat as he responded, "I can't leave her like this."

"No, not you, _her_."

Shurran felt uncomfortable warning the girl, but she felt the need to repay the wolf who had spared her life. Seeing the way she hung off Miroku though, now she was not too sure. But it was better that she find them before Inuyasha did, right? She shuddered at the thought of the massacre that would occur.

Miroku's eyes widened a fraction before he soothed the slight dread he felt. He then nodded to Shurran and thanked her, who, having done what she set out to do, left the two on their own after telling them where they could find Inuyasha, if they wanted to. He believed he could trust her to not tell anyone what she had seen between the two of opposing packs and did not bother to make an excuse. He could always talk to her later anyway.

He helped Sango to her feet, though she seemed more concerned with hanging onto him then standing and walking on her own. She was not cooperative at all as they walked, switching from stubbornness to playfulness which he was sure she did just to annoy him. That was why Miroku was not sure if it was unlucky or lucky that Inuyasha found them before they could find him.

Not sure how it would appear,—and not sure if he cared or not—Miroku put himself between Inuyasha and Sango as the former stormed over.

"You were looking for her?" Miroku inquired calmly.

Sango's wolf eyes met Inuyasha's and she growled at the pack leader. She attempted to move closer, but Miroku put out an arm to stop her.

"Let her come," Inuyasha sneered.

"Inuyasha, she doesn't know what she's doing," he warned.

"Feh, what does it matter? She'd want to tear me apart even if she was normal," he replied.

He was in a rage, that was for sure, but more than that, he seemed a bit worried. Miroku could guess why. Kagome had not come to school that day and that scared Inuyasha. She had not taken their first meeting as wolves well at all.

Miroku shook his head. "You don't know that."

Sango slapped Miroku's arm away abruptly and leapt at Inuyasha. Miroku caught her before she could get far. Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around Sango, keeping the girl's body close to his chest while at the same time keeping her grounded.

"Maybe not, but she sure as hell wants to now. Let go of her." Inuyasha's hand became inhuman, claws stretching outward. "She told Kagome. That's enough proof of her hatred toward us. If she wants to fight, I'll give her one."

She struggled in Miroku's arms, sensing the challenge even if she did not comprehend the words. Her fingers flexed in and out of fists and her body shook with the urge to change. Her body was too warm and her skin felt feverish. The change would come soon if she did not get a hold on herself.

"I want to hear her say it. Say that she betrayed every one of her kind and ours by telling a human about werewolves," Inuyasha snapped.

His arms tightened instinctively around her. "She's too far gone. Sango is no longer here."

"Say it!"

"Sango," Miroku whispered to her, "get a hold of yourself."

He pulled at the material of her shirt so that he could touch skin to skin; it calmed her somewhat, but it would not last long. He kissed the side of her neck and grazed his teeth across her throat. She shuddered against him and her tense body loosened as her eyes closed.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped.

What the hell did he think he was doing? She was one of the enemies! He knew he was a flirt, but this was way over the line. Oh, he knew there had been a few romances between the two different packs, but they did not last long and this was different. Those had been between lower wolves; Miroku on the other hand was second next to Inuyasha.

His hold on her tightened as he turned eyes that had a wolfish glint to them toward Inuyasha. Miroku blinked slowly and then it was gone. "If you want an answer, I'll need to calm the wolf enough to get Sango out. Then you can ask her why she told Kagome."

He was treading on risky ground. If Miroku went too far, Inuyasha could suspect something. And if that happened, all hell might break loose.

"I… I didn't…"

The voice was small and barely audible. Even as she spoke, it was already fading. Both wolves snapped their attention to Sango.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped. What did she mean she didn't? She hadn't told Kagome…?

But a moment later, she was wild in Miroku's arms and she let out a howl that Miroku immediately covered with his hand. Her inner Wolf was in full control once more. Miroku was silently thankful his beast never took him over like that.

The noise of a door opening near them made Miroku turn, though the person who opened the door froze as soon as he did. It was one of Kouga's wolves, a freshman by the look of it, who seemed terrified at the sight of Inuyasha and his second in command. He must have heard the muffled call.

Miroku grabbed his arm before he could flee. "Take her home," he ordered the wolf as he pushed Sango toward him. Sango did not know what to make of this, but the young wolf grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. She had no choice but to flee with him, though she sent a look back at Miroku that made him glance away.

_He'd better not try anything on her when she's like that, otherwise…_ Miroku began thinking, but stopped such thoughts were he realized what he was doing. He would have to trust her pack to look after her. What more could he do? Besides, he could not have left her near an upset Inuyasha who was just looking for someone to blame.

Inuyasha shook his head. "If not her then…"

His hand squeezed into a tight fist.

"…Kouga."

* * *

Kagome was not sure she was going in the right direction as she continued through the woods. It had been many years after all and she might have lost her way. However, a few minutes later, it caught her view and she ran forward. 

"Here."

She pointed up at the large tree in front of her, though to Kouga it looked no different than any of the others.

He raised an eyebrow. "This is what you wanted to show me?"

"Yep!" she responded with a smile.

Before he could question her again, she explained. "I lived here when I was little and I use to love climbing this tree all the time." She raised her foot up on the lowest branch and climbed a few branches upward, but not so far that she was out of Kouga's reach. "It was the only one around that I could reach to climb up. All the other trees' branches started too high." She shook her head. Off topic. "Anyway, when I was around six or so, I took a misstep or something because I fell. I had snuck out so I was all alone and when I couldn't walk because I had sprained my ankle, I freaked. I was so little and it hurt. A lot."

Kagome hopped down from the tree and glanced up at it, her hand still resting on one of the limbs. Kouga longed to reach out and grab her, but he refrained.

"I don't know how long I sat here and cried. A long time. But then, someone came to help me. He let me use him as support and took me all the way home. I didn't know any better at the time. And when I grew older I just convinced myself it was just a dog but…" She glanced back and met his eyes. "It was a wolf. A wolf that helped me. And now I'm sure it was a werewolf. Because he looked sort of like you do when you're in that form."

Oh, she knew it had not been him. That wolf's fur, she remembered, had been a lot whiter than Kouga's was. Besides, if Kagome had been young so had Kouga and the wolf had been much too large to have been him.

"I've been thinking about it ever since I got in the car with my mom. I think… I think that's why I wasn't afraid when I saw you lying there injured, the first time we met. You reminded me of the wolf that had saved me once. I guess I was repaying the favor."

"Well, what do ya know," he muttered softly.

"What?" Kagome asked, not hearing his words. He did not respond.

She frowned at his silence. She wanted answers, not more mysteries. "Why did he call you cousin yesterday? That guy—wolf, Hiten?"

"The werewolves here were my family once. My aunts, Uncles, and cousins make up this land's pack."

So even werewolves did run in packs. Good to know. But… "Then why did you leave?"

"Well, you met them. Not exactly nice people."

She didn't believe him. "One of them saved me," she said stubbornly.

"That was a long time ago."

She did not like this serious, silent part of Kouga. Trying to get him to talk, she said somewhat playfully, "you know, you tried to bite me when we first met."

Some of the tension left him. He crossed his arms as he leaned in closer to her. "You had me locked up in your room."

"I was taking care of you!" she replied. "And it _wasn't_ locked. You just decided to jump out the window!"

She gestured emphatically as she said the last part and he suddenly grabbed her arm. "Where did you get this wound?"

"From that night. The wolf that attacked you and me, he…" She froze suddenly, meeting his eyes with her own widened ones. Feeling nervous, she asked, "does this mean, I'm…?"

His solemnity continued. "Are you reacting at all?"

"Huh?"

"Do you feel any urges? Heightened sense of smell? Sharper sight?" She shook her head to each of his questions. "You would have noticed the effects by now, this close to the full moon." He brushed his thumb gently over the bandage. "It's just a scratch. Some people are just resistant to the change."

They started the walk back to Kagome's Grandpa's house. Kouga was unusually quiet and unlike himself. She could not help, but wonder why. Was he regretting what he had told—no, shown her? Did he not think she could handle it? She thought she was handling it fine. If anything, it all made sense to her. She should have figured it out sooner after spending so much time with Inuyasha and Miroku. Maybe that's why after the initial shock, it was not so bad anymore. Yes, she knew she could deal with her friends being werewolves.

But could she deal with her boyfriend being one?

"Kouga…"

She reached out a hand to his arm to stop him and his instantly yielded to her touch. He gave her a questioning look.

"I'm glad you told me."

The smile that appeared on his face made the words worth it. He was still being gentle with her, gentler than he had been before he had told her, as he put his arms around her. He moved his face closer to hers, but stopped halfway as though waiting for her to continue the movement.

Could she do it? Stand to have his hands on her, knowing the paws that they could always be? Let that mouth that has tasted blood kiss her? Knowing the blood he had tasted, the flesh he had torn with that same mouth… Eyes that could be so sharp and unforgiving, but so gentle when looking at her…

She put a tentative hand to his cheek.

Even she was not entirely sure what she would have done next because the two were suddenly interrupted. Werewolves surrounded them, some in wolf form, and others still in their human disguises.

Kouga rushed forward to block two of the wolves' attacks and threw them away from him and Kagome. Kagome elbowed one that grabbed her in the stomach, but as she fled, another grabbed her. She bit one of their hands as it covered her mouth, but struggling in his arms, she could not get free.

A cry of his name caused Kouga to spin around, but it was too late. One of the werewolves slammed his forearm against the back of Kagome's head, sending her unconscious to the ground.

Kouga growled and attacked, but five wolves jumped him at once. He threw the one on his back off and at the one holding onto his left arm. Another two wolves bit into his legs, but as he tried to kick them away, other attacks came at his sides. One wolf jumped solidly onto his chest, causing Kouga to fall backward onto his back.

After his head slammed into the ground, he looked up, only to see Hiten glancing down at him with a smirk on his face.

"You said two days," Kouga yelled at him.

Hiten's boot came into view. "I lied."

Then he knew only darkness.

* * *

Kagome's head was throbbing as she tried to open her eyes. She blinked many times as she failed to recognize her surroundings. Feeling her headache worsen, she attempted to bring a hand up to rub her temple… and found that her other hand was forced to come with it. 

She glanced down at her hands in a panic and noticed that both were tied together at the wrists in front of her. As she tried to scramble to her feet and failed, she soon discovered her feet were just as bound.

"Kagome."

Her head whipped around and she noticed with some relief that Kouga was with her in the same small room. Well, at least she was not alone, locked in this shed-like room. Now they just had to get untied somehow and escape…

Doing a double-take on Kouga, however, she noticed he looked relied, enraged, and… scared?

"Kouga! What happened?"

He shook his head and rested his head in his bound hands. "Damn it, I should have waited until after… But I didn't think. I was too afraid of you not coming back."

What was he talking about? She did not understand. "What? What's going on, Kouga!"

"Kagome, there's something you don't know about some werewolves. During the night of the full moon… they can't control themselves. They go completely insane and become just like a wild animal."

"So…?" Kagome asked.

She felt a cold feeling of dread fill her as he spoke his next words.

"Tonight… is the full moon."

* * *

_AN: (07/14/07) Don't hurt me. It's been awhile since my last update. Over a year, I believe. No, this story is not abandoned, just taking an unbelievable long time to update. I have a few pages of the next chapter written, just not on my computer yet. I might shorten the next chapter, just to get _something _out there. _

_And... yeah, just wanted you to know where I stand at the moment. If I'm lucky, there might be an update this summer._


End file.
